


Za wszelką cenę

by Lutsiferi



Series: Sekrety zwiastują zgubę [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Police Procedural
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lutsiferi/pseuds/Lutsiferi
Summary: Mogłoby się wydawać, że Judy i Nick byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Razem mogli wszystko, bo przecież tworzyli fantastyczny policyjny zespół. Jednak po jakimś czasie coś się zmienia, a Judy zaczyna się martwić coraz dziwniejszym zachowaniem Nicka. Podświadomie boi się, że naiwnie dała się oszukać zupełnie jak głupi królik, którym przecież nie jest... prawda?





	1. PROLOG

_***trzy tygodnie od rozpoczęcia śledztwa***_

Wracaliśmy właśnie swoim policyjnym radiowozem z drugiego końca Tundrówki. To był kolejny fałszywy trop. Zwykła strata czasu, ponieważ kompletnie niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy. Sprawa ciągła się już trzeci tydzień, a my nadal byliśmy w kropce. Bogo dostawał szału, przez co obrywaliśmy wszyscy bez wyjątku. Zmęczenie coraz wyraźniej dawało o sobie znać. Potarłam sennie powieki, ziewając przeciągle. Od kilku dni ból głowy mnie nie opuszczał nawet na chwilę. Zaczynałam mieć serdecznie dość każdej następnej nieprzespanej nocy i wypełnionego po brzegi grafiku. Naprawdę lubiłam swoją pracę, ale bez przesady. Kątem oka zerknęłam na swojego partnera. Strasznie wychudł w ostatnim czasie, jego futro było matowe i mizerne, spojrzenie ponure, a czoło zmarszczone. Popijał kilkunastą kawę tego dnia, wbijając wzrok w widok za oknem. 

\- Nick...? - zapytałam cicho, wiedząc, że mnie usłyszał. Znałam go przecież doskonale.  
\- Hm...? - mruknął w odpowiedzi, lecz nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Wydawał się błądzić myślami gdzieś daleko.

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną... proszę.

\- Przecież właśnie rozmawiamy. - Próbował udawać, że wszystko jest tak jak powinno, a jednak wciąż na mnie nie patrzył. Zacisnęłam łapki na kierownicy. Przyznaję, że zagotowało się we mnie. Nie wiedziałam już, co działo się z moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nawet po dłuższym zastanowieniu nie potrafiłam określić, kiedy dokładnie stał się taki... inny. Jakby nie był sobą. Jakby nie był Nickiem jakiego znałam. Nie był MOIM Nickiem. Martwiłam się strasznie i chciałam go odzyskać, tă jego starą wersję, którą mogłam przejrzeć na wylot. Zjechałam na pobocze i zahamowałam gwałtownie, nieznacznie rozlewając lisowi kawę. Nawet nie mrugnął, przetarł tylko łapą swój policyjny mundur, a przecież, jeszcze nie tak dawno, nie odmówiłby sobie jakiegokolwiek komentarza.  
\- Nick! - zawołałam z desperacją dobrze słyszalną w głosie. Do moich zmęczonych oczu napłynęły niechciane łzy, choć próbowałam do tego nie dopuścić, mrugając zawzięcie. Wstydziłam się, ale nie umiałam nad tym zapanować. - Mam tego dość! Porozmawiaj ze mną.

Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się w nikłym odbiciu na szybie. Jakiś nieznany mi grymas przemknął po jego twarzy, ale nawet nie zdążyłam się mu dokładnie przyjrzeć. Jego wzrok stwardniał niemal natychmiast. Nick szarpnął za klamkę i prędko wyskoczył z wozu.

\- Nie mamy o czym ze sobą rozmawiać - warknął, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.  
Pobiegłam za nim, krzycząc, żeby się zatrzymał, ale w odpowiedzi tylko przyśpieszył, znikając między drzewami. Nie mogłam odpuścić. Coś przecież musiało się stać. Nie wiedziałam co, ale musiałam mu pomóc. Byłam mu to winna. Jak na późny wieczór przystało, drogę w lesie rozświetlały jedynie nieliczne promienie księżyca, którym udało się prześlizgnąć pomiędzy liśćmi. Przełknęłam ślinę i zignorowałam niepokój ściskający mój żołądek.  
\- Co znowu zrobiłam? Czemu się ode mnie odsuwasz?!  
Przystanął zaledwie kilka kroków dalej, ale nawet nie zdążył się odezwać.

\- No proszę, proszę... Kogóż my tu mamy... - Rozległ się z ciemności nieznany mi głos. I wtedy, w ciemności, rozbłysnęło kilkanaście par drapieżnych oczu. Dopiero zrozumiałam, że byliśmy otoczeni. Trzeba było kłócić się na komisariacie, przemknęło mi przez myśl zanim szybko wyciągnęłam broń, celując w nieznajomych. Łapki drżały mi nieznacznie, ale hardo uniosłam głowę. Nie chciałam, żeby widzieli we mnie ofiarę, więc nie mogłam im pokazać, że się bałam. - Powinnaś trzymać wścibski nos przy sobie, Hopps. Pewnych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć.  
Napastnik wyszedł naprzód, a zabłąkany promyk księżyca rzucił na niego nieco światła. Tygrys, którego gdzieś już chyba wcześniej widziałam, roześmiał się głośno, a zaraz za nim reszta jego towarzyszy. Strużka zimnego potu, spowodowana strachem, spłynęła mi po plecach.  
\- Jesteście aresztowani - krzyknęłam twardo, choć nie bardzo wiedziałam w kogo mam celować.  
\- Niby za co? Za straszenie małych króliczków? - Znowu się roześmieli. Coraz bardziej zaczynało mi to działać na nerwy.  
\- Za napaść na funkcjonariusza, chociażby.

\- Och, to słodkie, naprawdę, ale my nikogo nie napadamy... Prawda, Nick? Czyń honory, z łaski swojej. Masz okazję się wykazać.  
W zdumieniu wytrzeszczyłam oczy, opuszczając nieco broń. Odwróciłam się w kierunku, w którym ostatnio widziałam przyjaciela. Był tak cicho, że zupełnie o nim zapomniałam. Stał tuż za mną. Cholera, kiedy zdążył się przybliżyć? Wyrwał mi broń i pchnął tak, że straciłam równowagę i upadłam. Górował nade mną z kpiącym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, a milion różnych myśli wypełniało głowę.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś naiwna, wiesz? Wciąż tak dziecinnie zapatrzona w swoje żałosne marzenia. Lis i królik żyjący razem w zgodzie i współpracy. - Roześmiał się złowieszczo, a otaczająca nas zgraja chętnie mu zawtórowała. - Nie no, serio, świetne. Trzymałem się ciebie, bo byłaś mi potrzebna do wstrzymania śledztwa, ale to koniec, r-o-z-u-m-i-e-s-z? Czy na to też jesteś zbyt głupia, co?

\- A-ale... - Łzy zalały mi oczy. Zabolało. Tak cholernie zabolało. Ufałam mu, a on zdradził. Dlatego nic nie mogliśmy znaleźć. Żadnych poszlak. Zacierał ślady, wywodząc nas w pole.  
\- Trzymaj się od tego z daleka - wycedził przez zęby, celując do mnie z mojej własnej broni.  
\- N-Nick... Pro-szę... Nie... - wyszeptałam, ledwo go widząc przez łzy. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co się działo. Nagle usłyszałam wystrzał i straszny ból przeszył moje ramię. Strzelił... Strzelił do mnie! Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić?! Wypuścił pistolet z łap, oddychając ciężko i nie patrząc na mnie. A potem zniknął w mroku razem z pozostałymi. Bez słowa. Zostawił mnie tam samą, w środku lasu, a w dodatku ranną. Ranną z jego ręki. Dlaczego? **Za wszelką cenę** musiałam się tego dowiedzieć.


	2. Rozdział jednej wielkiej niewiadomej

_***Śledztwo: Dzień 1***_

Minęło już sporo czasu od kiedy Nick i ja zostaliśmy partnerami. Byliśmy w tym najlepsi. Nie tylko w łapaniu przestępców i rozwiązywaniu trudnych zagadek, ale też w byciu najlepszymi przyjaciółmi pod słońcem. Nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić jakiegokolwiek dnia bez oglądania jego sarkastycznej facjaty.

\- Nick! Nick, ty pacanie! - Całkiem niedawno dostaliśmy wspólne biuro. Nie było to może wiele, jakieś cztery metry kwadratowe, ale... grunt, że należało wyłącznie do nas. Mimo niewielkich rozmiarów, ciężko nam było utrzymać tam codzienny porządek. Na długim biurku wciąż walały się jakieś śmieci i sterty właściwie niepotrzebnych papierów. A na podłodze wiecznie stał rządek kubków po kawie. Przez większość czasu byliśmy zbyt zajęci, by martwić się o przyziemne rzeczy takie jak sprzątanie. Wypadłam z biura prosto na korytarz, ściskając w ręku kilka kartek. Przysięgam, że jak tylko dorwę tego lisiego drania to... to nie daruję mu. Wiedziałam, że jedyne miejsce przy którym mogłabym go znaleźć to automat do kawy znajdujący się zaraz przy stanowisku Pazuriana Clawhausera. Ja i Pazurian byliśmy kumplami. W pewnym sensie. Przynosiłam mu pączki dwa razy w tygodniu, a on informował mnie o różnych ciekawych rzeczach, które zdarzyło mu się przypadkiem usłyszeć. Niektórzy wcale go nie zauważali, co często chętnie wykorzystywaliśmy. Kto by pomyślał, że taki miły i uczynny, a lubi sobie poplotkować. Nie, żebym ja lubiła. Wiecie, brzydziłam się plotkami. Przez większość czasu.

\- Co jest, Karotka? Już się stęskniłaś? - Nick uśmiechnął się kpiąco, odwracając w moją stronę. Dobrze zgadywałam, że go tu znajdę. Kawoholik. To już przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie, gdy każdego poranka jeszcze przed odprawą koczował sumiennie pod automatem.  
W tej chwili o niczym tak nie marzyłam jak o tym, żeby zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten głupi uśmieszek. Zaciskając zęby, wykorzystałam element zaskoczenia i pociągnęłam go za krawat w dół, a kiedy nasze oczy spotkały się na tej samej wysokości to przysunęłam mu pod sam nos zdjęcia znalezione w naszym biurze.  
\- CO TO MA BYĆ? - warknęłam. Uniósł brew, wyślizgnął krawat z mojej łapki i wyprostował się z parsknięciem.  
\- Oj, Karotka, przestań udawać. Nie pamiętasz jak byliśmy młodzi? To nasze wspólne... jak się to mówi? A tak, selfie.  
\- To było w zeszłym tygodniu!  
\- No mówię, że byliśmy młodzi. - Nasunął na nos te swoje durne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, chwytając gotowy już kubek z kawą. - Sama powiedziałaś, że miło byłoby mieć w biurze parę wspólnych zdjęć.  
\- Ale nie konkretnie tych! Miałeś je usunąć. Wyglądam na nich głupio. - Zdenerwowałam się.  
\- Czyli jak zwykle, Złotko. - Mrugnął do mnie i ruszył przed siebie. Założę się, że futro na moim pyszczku było już bordowe z wściekłości. Zacisnęłam zdjęcia w pięści.  
\- Trzymajcie mnie, bo go zabiję - wycedziłam i rzuciłam się w pogoń za tym rudym zdrajcą. Szkoda, że w ostatniej chwili Bogo złapał mnie za kołnierz.

\- Chętnie zobaczyłbym jak próbujesz skopać jego lisi zadek, ale mamy teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie. Hopps do mojego gabinetu. Ciebie też się to tyczy, Bajer.  
Rzuciłam okiem na Pazuriana, który wzruszył ramionami i zrobił przepraszającą minę. To musiało być coś z ostatniej chwili skoro nic jeszcze nie wiedział. Wymieniliśmy z Nickiem zdziwione spojrzenia, ale posłusznie poszliśmy za szefem.

\- Masz szczęście. Tym razem ci się upiekło - wysyczałam do Nicka, mrużąc oczy. W odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Bogo zaczekał aż obydwoje znaleźliśmy się w biurze. Pozwoliłam, by Nick zamknął za nami drzwi, a sama usiadłam na jednym z krzeseł stojących przed biurkiem szefa. Mój partner uczynił to samo, popijając powoli gorącą kawę. Patrzyliśmy na bawoła w milczeniu. To było trochę niepokojące, że chciał się z nami widzieć natychmiast, zamiast poczekać do odprawy. Przecież to różnica zaledwie kilkunastu minut.

\- Jeden z naszych został zamordowany podczas patrolu wczorajszej nocy. Poderżnięto mu gardło - zaczął i oparłszy łokcie na blacie, splótł razem dłonie.  
\- Kto...? - Odważyłam się zapytać, choć nie byłam pewna czy chciałam wiedzieć.

\- Trąbalski. Znalazł go jego partner, chwilę po tym jak się rozdzielili.  
Przełknęłam głośno ślinę. Jedno z największych zwierząt pracujących w policji zostało zabite tak po prostu. Nie czułam się z tą myślą zbyt komfortowo. Szczególnie, że jeszcze wczoraj wspólnie żartowaliśmy.  
\- Jakieś ślady? Podejrzani? Czemu w prasie nie jest jeszcze o tym głośno? - Nick szybciej się ocknął i zasypał komendanta pytaniami. 

\- Zatuszowaliśmy sprawę zanim się rozeszło. Nie chcemy dopuścić do kolejnego napadu paniki, szczególnie po tym, co było ostatnio. - Posłał nam znaczące spojrzenie. - Śladów brak. Podejrzanych brak. Świadków też nie było... Ale... ktoś wsadził ofierze do kieszeni to.

Przesunął w naszym kierunku zwykłą kartkę, na której ktoś niedbale napisał:  
następnym razem...

Uniosłam głowę, marszcząc czoło. Nerwowo bawiłam się oklapniętym uchem, wypuszczając głośno wstrzymane dotąd powietrze. Skoro nawet Trąbalski nie mógł się obronić to jakie szanse miałam ja? Nick chwycił mnie pod biurkiem za wolną łapkę i ścisnął pocieszająco. Posłałam mu wdzięczne spojrzenie.

\- Nie mamy żadnych informacji o tym, kto to zrobił. Ani o jego motywach. Nie wiemy też, kto mógłby być kolejnym celem. W każdym razie zajmiecie się tą sprawą natychmiast. Jeśli ktoś ma ją rozwiązać to z pewnością zrobicie to wy. Misiura pokaże wam miejsce zbrodni i powie wszystko co wie, chociaż to naprawdę niewiele, zapewniam. Nie trzymajcie go długo. Wciąż jest w szoku.  
\- Oczywiście, szefie. - Skinęłam głową, choć gdzieś w głębi serca czułam straszny niepokój. Miałam naprawdę złe przeczucia. Byliśmy już praktycznie przy drzwiach, kiedy Bogo dodał jeszcze: - Skoro nie będzie was na odprawie to powiem wam od razu. Ogłaszam stan wyjątkowy, więc od teraz, aż do odwołania, w czasie pracy nie wolno wam się pod żadnym pozorem rozdzielać, zrozumiano? To szczególne względy bezpieczeństwa.

Dobra. Było naprawdę źle skoro Bogo też się bał. W sumie nic dziwnego. Jeśli sprawa nabierze rozgłosu burmistrz Grzywalski pożre go żywcem. W dodatku stracił jednego z najlepszych policjantów. A coś czuję, że to dopiero początek.

***

\- To tutaj - powiedział Misiura. Był naprawdę sporym niedźwiedziem, ale w tym momencie garbił się, jakby chciał w ten sposób stać się mniejszy. Drżał nieco, rozglądając się wokoło. A wyglądał przy tym na absolutnie wstrząśniętego. - Właściwie t-tylko tędy przejeżdżaliśmy. To opuszczona okolica, wszyscy zawsze zostawiają ją na koniec patrolu. Trąbalski poszedł za potrzebą. Nie było go dłuższą chwilę, więc p-poszedłem sprawdzić i... i wtedy go znalazłem. - Końcówkę wypowiedzi już wyszeptał. Odniosłam wrażenie, że nieco pozieleniał, zupełnie, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Nieszczególnie mu się dziwiłam. Podziękowałam za pomoc i powiedziałam, żeby wracał. W takim stanie i tak, by się nam do niczego nie przydał.

Miejsce zbrodni znajdowało się zdecydowanie na uboczu. Zasłaniało je kilka drzew, pełno zarośli i potężne krzaki. Wokół nie dostrzegałam budynków ani żadnej żywej duszy. Krew już prawie całkiem wsiąkła w ziemię, ale wprawne oko wciąż mogło zauważyć skrzepy.

\- I co o tym myślisz? - zapytał Nick. Wiedziałam, że był spięty, choć pozorował spokój.

\- Myślę, że ktokolwiek to robi... zna się na swojej robocie. Rzeczywiście nie ma żadnych poszlak. A myślałam z początku, że śledczy Bogo się nie przyłożyli. Wracajmy, tu już nic nie znajdziemy.

Wsiedliśmy do radiowozu w milczeniu, zatopieni we własnych myślach. Zapaliłam auto i ruszyłam w drogę powrotną. Dochodziło południe, więc pasowało coś zjeść, w końcu na głodniaka źle się myśli. Nie wiedziałam, co robić dalej. Nie mieliśmy przecież żadnego punktu zaczepienia. Podsumujmy... Ktoś zabił policjanta. I prawdopodobnie zrobił to z premedytacją. I ta dziwna wiadomość: "następnym razem...". Czy chodziło tylko o ostrzeżenie? Ktoś chciał nam zakomunikować, że jesteśmy bezbronni? A może to, że czuje się bezkarny i na tym nie poprzestanie? Albo...  
\- O Wielka Marchewko! NICK! - Zahamowałam gwałtownie, a przez nagłe, dość silne szarpnięcie mojemu partnerowi spadły z nosa okulary.  
\- Rany! Juds, chcesz nas zabić?

\- A jeśli... - Zignorowałam go, zbyt zaaferowana i jednocześnie przerażona swoim całkiem prawdopodobnym odkryciem. - Jeśli to my byliśmy celem?  
Nick popatrzył na mnie, jakbym urwała się z choinki.  
\- Co to w ogóle za pomysł? Uderzyłaś się ostatnio w głowę?

\- Przestań się nabijać. - Zirytowałam się. - Sam pomyśl. Pamiętasz jak w piątek Bogo zmienił grafik patrolów? Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił.

\- I co z tego? Chyba go nie podejrzewasz, że to ukartował, co?  
Zastanowiłam się przez moment. Czy to nasz szef mógł za tym stać? Moim zdaniem absolutnie nie. Był na to zbyt porządny. Twardy i surowy, a jednocześnie też świetny policjant. Nie znałam nikogo, kto nadawałby się na dowódce lepiej niż on. Może nie zaczęliśmy zbyt dobrze, ale ostatecznie pokazałam z jakiej gliny mnie ulepiono. Ufałam mu całkowicie.  
\- Nie, myślę, że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Wydaje mi się, że morderca nie wiedział o nowym grafiku. Oczekiwał nas, a pojawił się ktoś inny. Wkurzył się wtedy i zabił Trąbalskiego. A ta wiadomość była ostrzeżeniem dla nas. Według starego planu... To nam wypadał wczoraj ten patrol.  
Nick potrząsnął głową, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz konsternacji.

\- Zaraz, zaraz... A skąd mógł wiedzieć, że byśmy się tam zapuścili? To kompletne odludzie. Czego mielibyśmy tam szukać?  
\- Nie wiem, Nick. To tylko moje przypuszczenia... Może miał jakiś plan, żeby nas zwabić? Czy to prawda, czy nie... Powinniśmy podwoić czujność.  
Nick zgodził się ze mną i uznał, że to raczej dobry pomysł. Musieliśmy zadbać o siebie nawzajem. W końcu byliśmy partnerami, nie? Czekało nas trudne śledztwo. Kto wie czy je w ogóle przeżyjemy. Nie mogłam się jednak poddać. Ani teraz ani nigdy. Po czymś takim nie potrafiłabym spojrzeć w lustro, gdyż nie uznawałam porażki. Zbyt wiele kosztowało mnie osiągnięcie tego wszystkiego. Kątem oka zauważyłam, że od dłuższej chwili Nick mi się przyglądał.  
\- Co? - Nie wytrzymałam. - Jestem gdzieś brudna?  
Speszył się i odwrócił wzrok. Zupełnie, jakbym przyłapała go na gorącym uczynku.

\- N-nie... Ja tylko... - Zebrał się w sobie, krzyżując nasze spojrzenia. - Cieszę się, że to właśnie ty jesteś moją partnerką. Chcę, żebyś to wiedziała.

Posłałam mu promienny uśmiech.

\- Ja też, przyjacielu, ja też.


	3. Rozdział, który jest dla Judy zupełnie nie po drodze

_Śledztwo: Dzień 2_

Wczoraj straciliśmy tylko czas, wracając po raz drugi na miejsce zbrodni, bo i tym razem nic nie znaleźliśmy. Nie wiem, może łudziłam się nadzieją, że jakiekolwiek poszlaki w jakiś cudowny sposób się tam pojawią znienacka. W każdym razie to był zmarnowany dzień.

***

Nie spałam wiele tej nocy. Początkowo ciężko było mi w ogóle zasnąć, więc chodziłam tam i z powrotem po swoim niewielkim pokoju, podczas gdy moją głowę przepełniało mnóstwo myśli.

W końcu udało mi się odpłynąć w kraine snu, ale mój sen przypominał koszmar. Byłam na miejscu zbrodni, ale patrzyłam jakby z boku. Pełniłam tylko funkcję dalekiego obserwatora. Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Nie widziałam kto zabił ani też kto był ofiarą. Dopiero później, kiedy podeszłam bliżej, zobaczyłam siebie i Nicka w kałuży krwi. Obudziłam się nagle, zlana potem, kilka minut po trzeciej w nocy. Wczoraj byłam sfrustrowana. A dzisiaj dołączyło do tego jeszcze zmęczenie. I to uczucie niepokoju... nadal mnie wypełniało. Z braku lepszych alternatyw wyjątkowo poszłam do pracy dużo wcześniej niż zwykle. Przyznaję, że po raz pierwszy dorwałam się do automatu z kawą przed Nickiem, który przywlókł się niedługo po mnie.

\- Wyglądasz tak kiepsko jak ja się czuję - mruknęłam, wspaniałomyślnie wyciągając kubek w jego kierunku. - Kawy?  
\- Moja bohaterka - skwitował krótko, rzucając się łapczywie na pobudzający napój. Uśmiechnęłam się tylko nieznacznie, choć normalnie pewnie bym się roześmiała. Nie ten dzień, nie ta pora. Kupiłam jeszcze dwie kawy. Jedną dla siebie i kolejną dla Nicka, bo nie sądziłam, żeby poprzestał na pierwszej.

W biurze ogarnęłam bałagan po najniższej linii oporu. To znaczy, zwaliłam papierki za biurko, nie będąc w nastroju na nic innego. Nick uniósł brew, ale nie skomentował, a ja udawałam, że nie zauważyłam tego gestu. Wskoczyłam na krzesło, podciągając jedną nogę pod siebie, a drugiej pozwoliłam zwisać swobodnie.  
\- Dobra. Załóżmy przez chwilę, że to my byliśmy celem... - zaczęłam wolno, zastanawiając się na bieżąco. - Mam dwie teorie. Albo komuś naprawdę podpadliśmy i chce nam odpłacić pięknym za nadobne... Albo... Ktoś chce wykorzystać naszą popularność prasową.

\- Czekaj, czekaj... Co masz na myśli?

\- Zastanów się. Zwierzogród uznał nas za bohaterów, po tej sprawie ze skowyjcami, nie? Być może morderca uznał, że uderzy tam, gdzie zaboli najmocniej. Bo... - zrobiłam strategiczną pauzę w wypowiedzi dla osiągnięcia lepszego efektu - co zrobią mieszkańcy, jeśli najlepsi policjanci, którzy mieli ich przecież chronić, zostaną wyeliminowani?

\- No, aleś ty skromna, Karotka - skwitował, śmiejąc się ze mnie pod nosem. Postanowiłam, że w naszym duecie to ja zachowam się jak dorosła i właśnie dlatego wystawiłam mu język.

\- Wpadną w panikę - wyjaśniłam mu zaraz jak dziecku. - Tylko... w jakim celu? Nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

\- Cóż, może komuś się marzy, żeby nas zastąpić? W końcu jesteśmy tacy wspaniali. Najlepsi jak sama przed chwilą powiedziałaś - zironizował. Zamachnęłam się i walnęłam go w ramię.  
\- Przestań się wydurniać. To poważna sprawa. Może chodzi o władzę? No wiesz, tak hipotetycznie uznajmy, że zginęliśmy... - zignorowałam Nicka, udającego własną śmierć, improwizując przebicie piersi długopisem - ...i w mieście jest totalny chaos. Przychodzi sobie taki jeden i oznajmia, że wie jak to powstrzymać. A w zamian dostaje stołek burmistrza.

\- Nieee. Taki numer, by nie przeszedł. Wszyscy są ostrożniejsi po tej sprawie z Obłoczek.  
\- No to już sama nie wiem. - Zrezygnowana złapałam kubek z kawą, upijając łyk zimnego już napoju. Nick pokusił się o odpalenie komputera i zalogował się do bazy danych.  
\- Tak na wszelki wypadek, jakbyśmy chcieli kogoś sprawdzić - stwierdził, po czym wygrzebał skądś tylko trochę pogiętą kartkę i znalazł nawet długopis. Wywrócił oczami, widząc pogryzioną przeze mnie końcówkę. Zdarzało mi się czasem w nerwach obgryzać długopisy, przyznawałam się do tego bez bicia. Ale to lepsze i mniej obrzydliwe niż obgryzanie pazurków jak robią, co najmniej cztery, moje młodsze siostry. - Kto mógłby chcieć się na nas zemścić?  
\- Obłoczek - rzuciłam na pierwszy ogień, opierając policzek na łapce. Zanotował to, dodał od siebie też jej towarzyszy, a potem wszystko przekreślił. - Ej, co robisz?

\- Wszystkich zapuszkowaliśmy. I prędko z więzienia nie wyjdą.

\- Ale mogą się kontaktować z kimś z zewnątrz. Zanotuj, żeby później to sprawdzić.

\- Też racja. - Po krótkim zastanowieniu znowu ich wpisał. - Nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę. A Grzywalski? Aresztowali go przez nas, choć był niewinny.

\- Rozmówiłam się z nim przecież. To nie on. Jak dla mnie jest czysty.

\- Skoro tak uważasz. - Wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dan Łasica? - zaproponowałam.

\- Nie. To zwykła płotka, mały złodziejaszek. Zbyt się boi, żeby załatwiać cokolwiek na swoją rękę.

Nie zgodziłam się, żeby wpisać na listę Bogo. Myślę, że Nick się go uczepił, bo ten za nim nie przepadał. Będę mu to wypominać jak już zamkniemy tą sprawę. Słowo. Wykluczyliśmy też Flasha, bo załatwiliśmy sprawę jego piractwa drogowego ugodowo. Poza tym minęłyby wieki zanim zrealizowałby jakikolwiek plan. Jeden cwaniaczek, który siedział za oszustwa podatkowe sam się wsypał. Nie nasza wina. Szczególnie, że Nick wciąż uważał, że to nie jest przestępstwo. No i byli jeszcze ci dwaj, co handlowali na lewo, ale dostali tylko grzywnę. To nie był motyw skłaniający do zabijania. Ostatecznie nasza lista nie rozwinęła się zbytnio, ale dobre i to na początek.

Nick przeciągnął się, trzaskając zesztywniałym karkiem.

\- Idę po kawę, też chcesz?  
Pokręciłam przecząco głową. Gdybym wypiła jeszcze jedną to serce by mi rozsadziło na kawałki. Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i ruszył do wyjścia.  
\- Czekaj! - Zawołałam za nim. I zeskoczyłam z krzesła. - Też idę. Zjadłabym coś.

Atmosfera na komisariacie była raczej nieciekawa. Wyraźnie wszyscy zachowywali się nerwowo. Za parę dni miał odbyć się skromny pogrzeb naszego biednego kolegi po fachu. Nie miał on rodziny ani zbyt wielu znajomych. Był raczej samotny.  
\- Hej, Pazurian. - Przywitałam się. Clawhauser był wyjątkowo przygaszony. - Idziemy do bufetu. Przynieść ci coś?

\- Nie, dzięki. Nic dzisiaj nie przełknę. Nadal pamiętam smak ciastek, które Trąbalski przynosił we wtorki do pracy. - Pociągnął smutno nosem, więc obdarzyłam go pocieszającym uśmiechem. Nie wiedziałam co mogłabym powiedzieć.

Serwowane w naszym bufecie ciasto marchewkowe zawsze było fenomenalne, ale teraz smakowało jakoś mdło. Przełknęłam parę kęsów, ale apetyt szybko mnie opuścił. Rozczarowana odsunęłam od siebie talerz. Nick prowadził z kucharką rozmowę, kiedy ta gotowała wodę na jego kawę. Oczekiwanie na partnera przerwał mi dzwonek telefonu leżącego na blacie stolika. Zerknęłam na wyświetlacz. Ugh, rodzice. Nie miałam ochoty na rozmowę z nimi. Przymknęłam oczy, żeby zebrać się w sobie i mimo wszystko odebrałam.

\- Mama i tata! Wiecie, to nie jest najlepszy moment. Jestem w pracy i nie bardzo mogę teraz rozmawiać. - Liczyłam, że zrozumieją i szybko się rozłączą. Ta rozmowa mogła chyba poczekać do wieczora, nie? Doskonale wiedziałam, że niezbyt lubili rozmawiać o mojej pracy. Nie zachwycało ich, że jestem policjantką. Wciąż też uważali, że byłoby lepiej gdybym została w domu i hodowała marchewkę.

\- Wiemy kochanie, wiemy. Zajmiemy ci dosłownie minutkę - powiedziała mama.

\- Pamiętasz jak mówiliśmy ci, że rozszerzyliśmy nasze horyzonty, prawda? - wtrącił nerwowo tata, miętosząc w łapkach swoją ulubioną czapkę.

\- Taaaak? - spytałam podejrzliwie. Nie byłam pewna do czego zmierza ta rozmowa, ale już sam wstęp mi się nie spodobał.

\- Tak, więc... postanowiliśmy zgodzić się, żeby jeden z twoich braci przeprowadził się do Śródmieścia. On i paru jego kolegów ze szkoły postanowili otworzyć tam sklep - oświadczyła mama bardzo szybko, dlatego potrzebowałam kilku sekund, by przetrawić zasłyszane informacje. Zamilkli w oczekiwaniu na reakcję zwrotną. Kiedy w końcu dotarł do mnie sens jej słów, szczęka mi opadła. Potrząsnęłam głową tak energicznie, że oberwałam w twarz własnymi uszami.

\- Nie, nie, nie! - zawołałam. - Nie ma mowy. To koszmarny pomysł.

\- Hoppsiku, ależ to jest doskonały pomysł, który otwiera przed nami spore perspektywy. Sama tego chciałaś przecież - wtrącił się tata, próbując mnie przekonać. Nie mogłam im powiedzieć, że to niezbyt bezpieczne. Po pierwsze, musiałabym zignorować bezpośrednie polecenie przełożonego. Bogo, by mnie zabił lub - co gorsza - wylał z roboty, gdyby się dowiedział, że paplam o sprawie na prawo i lewo. A po drugie, nie chciałam ich martwić. Znowu czuliby się zobowiązani, żeby namówiać mnie na powrót do domu.

\- Proszę, przemyślcie to jeszcze - jęknęłam, patrząc na nich błagalnie. - Przecież... otworzenie takiego sklepu musi kosztować...

\- Tak, oczywiście masz rację, kochanie. - Niech ktoś pobłogosławi moją matkę. - Ale Luke podszedł do tego bardzo poważnie i odłożył w ostatnim czasie trochę pieniędzy. - Nie, jednak niech lepiej nikt jej nie błogosławi. Luke ty głąbie, wiedziałam, że wymodzisz coś niepoważnego. Normalnie urwę mu uszy jak go spotkam.

\- I gdzie on niby miałby mieszkać, co?- spytałam zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język.

\- Właśnie dlatego do ciebie dzwonimy, Hoppsiku. Pomyśleliśmy, że mogłabyś go przygarnąć na jakiś czas zanim się tam zadomowi.

\- O nie! Nie zgadzam się. Pokój, który wynajmuję jest za mały dla dwóch osób. Dobrze o tym wiecie!

\- To twój brat, Judy - powiedział ojciec ostrzejszym tonem, patrząc na mnie gniewnie. - Chyba nie pozwolisz, żeby tułał się sam w wielkim mieście. Jakoś się pomieścicie.

Będę krzyczeć, przysięgam. Normalnie mnie rozniesie.  
\- Niech będzie. - Skapitulowałam. I tak, znając życie, bym nic nie wskórała.

\- Wiedziałam, że się zgodzisz. - Ucieszyła się moja mama, choć widziałam wyraźnie, że jej ulżyło. Zdrajczyni. - Wieczorem omówimy szczegóły. Całuski!

Rozłączyła się zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek dodać. Cholera. Cholera. Cholera. Zdenerwowana tuptałam nogą i wyżywałam się widelcem na pozostałości ciastka. Cóż innego mi pozostało?

\- Ktoś tu wkrótce będzie nianią - zanucił mi do ucha Nick. - Może minęłaś się z powołaniem, co?

Nienawidzę swojego życia.


	4. Rozdział, w którym wpadamy z wizytą

_Śledztwo: Dzień 3_

Bogo nie był przekonany co do naszej teorii i uważał, że zwyczajnie marnujemy czas. Nie zgadzałam się z nim, ponieważ instynkt podpowiadał mi, że się myli, a nauczyłam się ufać własnej intuicji. W końcu uległ jednak moim naleganiom i załatwił z naczelnikiem zgodę na widzenie z byłą wiceburmistrz. Czułam ogromną satysfakcję, wiedząc że tym razem wziął mnie na poważnie o czym nie omieszkałam zakomunikować Nickowi kilkakrotnie w czasie naszej samochodowej podróży do miejsca docelowego. Mój partner pozwolił mi się napawać tym małym zwycięstwem, będąc tym nieznacznie tylko rozbawionym. Trochę się denerwowałam nadchodzącym spotkaniem, bo nie miałam żadnych podstaw by twierdzić, że Obłoczek będzie choćby w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowana współpracą z nami. Cały czas pozostawałam świadoma, że to jedyna poszlaka jaką na ten moment mieliśmy, a nie chciałam znów dopuścić do tego, żebyśmy zostali z absolutnie niczym.

Otoczone wysokim murem więzienie znajdowało się na pograniczu Tundrówki i Starej Sahary. Było to miejsce dość sporo oddalone od reszty cywilizacji, a już szczególnie Śródmieścia, przez co byliśmy zmuszeni wyjechać wcześnie rano. W sumie dobrze się złożyło, bo chciałam mieć to jak najszybciej za sobą. Zresztą Nick podzielał moją niechęć.

Zaparkowałam jak najbliżej strażnicy, żebyśmy szybko mogli wrócić do samochodu. Nikomu nie wolno było wjechać na teren zakładu karnego. Weszliśmy do budynku, który służył za coś w rodzaju portierni, odprowadzani czujnym wzrokiem strażników.  
Wnętrze stanowiło w dużej mierze pomieszczenie urządzone w różnych odcieniach szarości z niewielkim aneksem kuchennym wciśniętym w lewy róg. Pod prawą ścianą stało kilka niezbyt solidnie wyglądających krzeseł, a naprzeciwko nich trzy pary drzwi opisane jako "wc", "prywatne" oraz "archiwum". Centrum pokoju wyznaczało ogromne biurko, przy którym zasiadał ogromny, nieprzyjaźnie nastawiony nosorożec.

\- To nie są godziny odwiedzin - poinformował nas z niezadowoleniem. Wymieniliśmy się z Nickiem spojrzeniami. Oboje byliśmy ubrani po cywilnemu, ponieważ nie była to oficjalna sprawa i mieliśmy się nie wyróżniać, więc miał prawo się pomylić. Przecież ja w różowej koszuli w kratkę, a Nick w swojej ulubionej zielonej koszulce i granatowym krawacie luźno zawiązanym wokół szyi zupełnie nie przypominaliśmy poważanych policjantów. Wyjęłam spod bluzki zawieszoną na sznurku odznakę i pokazałam ją strażnikowi.

\- Posterunkowa Judy Hopps i posterunkowy Nicholas Bajer. - Przedstawiłam nas. Myślałam, że ktoś uprzedzi ich o naszym dzisiejszym przybyciu, ale najwidoczniej nikt się do tego nie kwapił. - Mamy się widzieć z Jagną Obłoczek.

\- Zgoda jest? - warknął na nas, wyciągając z wyraźnym żądaniem ogromne kopyto. Z kieszeni jeansów wygrzebałam zgrabnie poskładaną zgodę na widzenie i rozłożywszy ją podałam nosorożcowi. Przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście, po czym wzdychając ciężko wypisał nam przepustki, a każdy jego ruch sugerował, że wyświadcza nam niewyobrażalną przysługę. Niechętnie podniósł krótkofalówkę, klikając przycisk i zagrzmiał:

\- Mam tu dwóch gliniarzy - uśmiechnął się nieco zbyt szyderczo jak na mój gust - ze zgodą od naczelnika. Przyślijcie kogoś, żeby ich zaprowadził.

Nie czekaliśmy długo, ale w tym czasie zdążyłam się niezdrowo poirytować protekcjonalnym zachowaniem tego gbura. Nie był nawet łaskaw się przedstawić, co zupełnie mi się nie spodobało, ale ostatecznie postanowiłam go po prostu zignorować. Osobnik, który po nasz przyszedł zdecydowanie był łosiem, a jednocześnie dumnym posiadaczem najbardziej okazałego poroża jakiego miałam okazję zobaczyć. Wyglądał mi na fana szybkiej jazdy i mogłam się założyć, że jeździł popularnym w pewnych kręgach Audi a łosiem.*

\- Hej Rogowicz! - zawołał od progu. - Jak leci? Mam nadzieję, że dałeś się poznać naszym gościom ze swojej lepszej strony. Wiesz, tej dotąd jeszcze nie odkrytej.

\- Wal się, Porożek - burknął, wracając do swojej pracy. Łoś mrugnął do nas porozumiewawczo i kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi. Wyszliśmy za nim na zewnątrz, pozwalający by otoczyło nas parne, suche powietrze. Nick założył swoje okulary, choć częściowo niwelując skutki promieni słonecznych, ja niestety musiałam zmrużyć załzawione oczy.

\- Jestem Max Porożek i zadbam, żeby nawet włos nie spadł wam z głowy na terenie naszej uroczej placówki. - Zaśmiał się beztrosko. - Taki żarcik na poprawę nastroju. Rogowski uprzykrza życie każdemu kto się nawinie, więc nie bierzcie tego do siebie

\- Zdążyłam zauważyć, że niezbyt z niego towarzyski typ - mruknęłam pod nosem. - Jestem Judy, a to - wskazałam idącego obok mnie lisa - mój partner Nick.  
\- Komisariat pierwszy; Śródmieście, co? - zapytał, ale nie czekał na naszą odpowiedź. - Genialne miejsce. Miałem okazję być tam parę razy i chętnie bym to powtórzył. Słynna Judy Hopps. Pierwszy króliczek w policyjnej służbie. I jej szczwany partner Nick Bajer. Tak, tak, słyszałem o waszych wyczynach. Wszyscy słyszeliśmy. Świetna robota.

\- Dziękuję. Zrobimy wszystko dla dobra obywateli - oznajmiłam dumnie, obdarzając łosia promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Przystopuj Max, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie to niedługo nie zmieszczą się razem w drzwiach.

\- To znaczy kto?  
\- Karotka i jej wielkie ego, oczywiście.  
\- Wielkie dzięki, Nick - wycedziłam przez zęby, choć nie byłam na niego zła, bo przyzwyczaiłam się do specyfiki jego humoru. - Naprawdę. Jestem ogromnie wdzięczna za twoje wsparcie.

Chłonęłam wzrokiem każdy napotkany szczegół. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam w więzieniu i nie zamierzałam tam trafić, więc to mogła być jedyna okazja. Budynek zapierał dech w piersiach, a jednocześnie przyprawiał o dreszcze. W całości wykonany z kamienia i żelaza, z mnóstwem strzelistych wieżyczek oraz małych zakratowanych okienek. Część znajdująca się po stronie Starej Sahary była znacznie niższa, zalana słońcem, które wydawało się nie na miejscu w obecności tak surowej architektury. Tundrówkowa strona wznosiła się wysoko ku niebu, pokryta gruba warstwą śniegu i lodu. Zadrżałam lekko, trzymając się blisko towarzyszy. Max wylegitymował się przed wejściem, a nasze przepustki zostały porządnie sprawdzone, a obecność zanotowana. Wreszcie bez dalszych przeszkód weszliśmy do środka przez wielkie żelazne wrota. Wnętrze nie wyglądało zbyt zachęcająco; przywitały nas ponure, obdrapane ściany nieudolnie ozdobione poważnymi, złowrogimi sylwetkami byłych naczelników i zdjęciami drastycznych scen z udziałem groźnych przestępców. Mdłe światła nieszczególnie rozświetlały panujący wokół półmrok, a te liczne okienka tylko nieznacznie poprawiały sytuację. W powietrzu unosił się zapach kurzu i lekkiej stęchlizny. Max zaprowadził nas do prywatnego pokoju, którego udzielono nam ze względu na to, że byliśmy funkcjonariuszami. Po drodze mijaliśmy wielu uzbrojonych po zęby strażników.

\- Zaraz przyprowadzą wam więźniarkę. Będziecie mieli pół godziny - wytłumaczył nam Porożek, kierując się do wyjścia. - Będę czekał na zewnątrz. Naczelnik ma teraz spotkanie, ale liczy, że zobaczycie się z nim później. Skinęłam mu głową. Prywatny pokój do widzeń był raczej wąski o nisko osadzonym stropem z długą, zakurzoną świetlówką na suficie. Mały stolik z dwoma krzesłami po obu stronach.

\- Siadaj, Karotka. - Nick postanowił chyba udawać dżentelmena, odstąpiwszy mi miejsce. - Muszę dbać o mój image złego gliny.

Przewróciłam oczami na jego wysiłki mające zapewne na celu rozśmieszenie mnie. Naszą uwagę przykuło pojawienie się owcy. Miała na sobie więzienny, pomarańczowy strój, w którym wyglądała nadzwyczaj żałośnie, a skute kajdankami ręce trzymała przed sobą. Poczekaliśmy aż niezgrabnie wdrapała się na swoje krzesło.

\- Jagna Obłoczek.  
\- Judy, kochana, jak miło cię widzieć - zaszczebiotała fałszywie słodkim tonem. - O, jest i nasz drogi lis. Szkoda, wielka szkoda. Liczyłam, że do tej pory zdążyłeś już zakosztować naszego króliczka.  
Odniosłam głupie wrażenie, iż ta wypowiedź miała drugie dno. Ledwo zdążyłam powstrzymać Nicka przed rzuceniem się na prowokatorkę. Nie znosił, kiedy ktoś przypominał mu o byciu drapieżnikiem.

\- Uważaj, żebym ciebie nie zakosztował. Ponoć baranina smakuje najlepiej - warknął w jej kierunku.

\- Ale tylko ta młoda -dopowiedziałam, tłumiąc rozbawienie. - Taka stara mogłaby być łykowata.

Jagna spąsowiała na twarzy, mrużąc wściekle oczy.

\- Czego ode mnie chcecie? - Zmieniła niekomfortowy temat, chcąc prawdopodobnie pozbyć się nas jak najszybciej.  
\- Mamy kilka pytań i będzie dla ciebie lepiej, jeśli zechcesz współpracować. Czy masz jakichś wspólników przebywających poza więzieniem?

\- Hm... Zastanówmy się... - Teatralnie udawała zamyślenie, co wytrącało mnie z równowagi, ale starałam się zachować spokój, biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów. Wyraz jej twarzy stał się nieprzenikniony, lecz oczy wyrażały bezsilną złość, kiedy nachyliła się w moją stronę. - Naprawdę uważasz, że wciąż bym tu była, gdybym miała jeszcze jakichś wspólników na wolności? Jeśli tak to jesteś głupsza niż wyglądasz.  
Trzymałam swoje nerwy na wodzu. Nie dam się przecież sprowokować byle owcy w tandetnym stroju, która wpadła w poważne kłopoty, bo jej "genialny" plan nie wypalił.  
\- Czy jest ktoś, kto chciałby pomścić twoje aresztowanie? - wtrącił się szybko Nick, który zauważył moje zdenerwowanie. Jagna zachichotała ponuro zanim zdobyła się na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź.

\- Nie sądzę. Widzisz, złotko, jestem teraz tak jakby czarną owcą w naszej społeczności. Taka ze mnie persona non grata. - Jej oczy nagle rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu, a ona sama wybuchnęła z deka szalonym śmiechem. - Ktoś próbował zapolować na króliczka? Perfekcyjnie. Właściwie jakby się nad tym zastanowić... Nic dziwnego.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, pochylając się do przodu i mierząc ją uważnie wzrokiem. Za wszelką cenę chciałam się dowiedzieć, co chce przez to powiedzieć.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Ach, Judy... Komu zepsułaś opinię swoim wystąpieniem, co? Kogo bezpodstawnie oskarżyłaś? Kogo postawiłaś w niekorzystnym świetle, paroma nieprzemyślanymi słowami? Kto mógłby chcieć się zemścić?

Prawie zachłysnęłam się wessanym gwałtownie powietrzem. Drapieżniki. Nie mogłabym obwiniać, któregokolwiek z nich za chęć odwetu. To była moja wina, że stali się głównymi podejrzanymi mimo całej swej niewinności. Co mogłam teraz zrobić? Naprawiłam to, co zepsułam, ale moje czyny oraz słowa nigdy nie zostaną mi zapomniane.

Strażnicy wyprowadzili wciąż śmiejącą się szaleńczo byłą wiceburmistrz, ponieważ nasz czas się skończył. Tak strasznie żałowałam tego spotkania; żałowałam też, że pozwoliłam namącić sobie w głowie i zasiać ziarnko wątpliwości w moim sercu. Nick milczał, unikając mojego wzroku. Brzydził się na mnie spojrzeć. Nawet on. Doskonale to pamiętał. I ja również nie zapomniałam tego jak zdeptałam jego dumę, zraniłam, rozszarpując tę wątłą nić zaufania, która pojawiła się wtedy między nami. Musiałam pozwolić mu lizać rany w spokoju. Ja z resztą też tego potrzebowałam, bo zalała mnie fala wstydu i rozżalenia faktem, iż nie mogę cofnąć przeszłości.

Naczelnik był lwem, zupełnie jak nasz burmistrz. Z tego, co się dowiedziałam byli jakimiś dalekimi kuzynami ze strony matki. Nie był tak charyzmatyczny jak Grzywalski, ale swoim zachowanie od razu wzbudzał zaufanie.

\- Widzę, że wizyta nie przebiegła tak jak się spodziewaliście - powiedział współczująco. - Przykro mi, naprawdę. Chciałbym wam jakoś pomóc, ale mam niewielkie pole do popisu. Jagna Obłoczek nie dostaje żadnych paczek z zewnątrz, nie utrzymuje też kontaktów z rodziną. Jedyna osoba jaka ją odwiedza to jakiś pomniejszy sprzedawca ze Śródmieścia. Raz w tygodniu przynosi jej babeczkę z cukierni, rozmawiają chwilę o różnych nieistotnych rzeczach, a potem wychodzi. Nie siedzi z nią długo. Zwykle dziesięć, może piętnaście minut. - Wyciągnął w moją stronę kartkę ze szczegółowym raportem, którą przyjęłam z wdzięcznością.

\- Bardzo panu dziękujemy - powiedziałam szczerze na odchodne.

\- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Miło było poznać największą dumę naszej policji.  
Uśmiechnął się do mnie, a z Nickiem wymienił męski uścisk łapy. Na nas już przyszła pora. Trzeba było wracać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nie.Mogłam.Się.Powstrzymać. Przysięgam.
> 
> Znalazłam gdzieś w grafice google ten tekst i nadal mnie on bawi:  
> "- Czym jeździ Łoś?  
> \- Audi a łosiem"
> 
> hahaha obłędne!


	5. Rozdział, w którym Judy poznaje co to zazdrość

_Śledztwo: Dzień 4_

Przeglądnęliśmy ubogą dokumentacje otrzymaną od naczelnika. Rzeczywiście nic nie mogliśmy zarzucić zachowaniu Obłoczek, bo w żaden sposób nie naruszała warunków swojej odsiadki. Pomniejszy sprzedawca, jak się okazało, był kobietą, a konkretnie to lisicą polarną. Nazywała się Milena Fox i była właścicielką niewielkiego sklepu spożywczego znajdującego się w samym centrum naszej stolicy. Wyglądała całkiem zwyczajnie, choć zdjęcie, które zostało jej zrobione z ukrycia nie pokazywało zbyt wiele. Ja nie oceniam. W końcu mój najlepszy przyjaciel też jest lisem. Jagna też mogła mieć swojego, to jeszcze nie zbrodnia.

\- Dobra, chodźmy to sprawdzić - oznajmił Nick.

\- Wiesz, że to może być ślepy zaułek, prawda? - spytałam. Nie zamieniliśmy zbyt wielu słów od czasu opuszczenia więzienia, bo... bo stchórzyłam, to jasne. Byłam pewna, że nic złego by mi nie powiedział, ale bałam się wyrazu jego oczu. Byłam potwornie przerażona możliwością, że mógłby znów spojrzeć na mnie tak jak wtedy, kiedy go zraniłam.

\- Nie mamy nic innego - przypomniał, po czym westchnął ciężko. - Judy, spójrz na mnie.

Nie, nie, nie. Nie Judy. Dlaczego nie nazwał mnie Karotką? Dlaczego?! Skuliłam się w sobie, a moje uszy oklapły jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle. Chwycił mnie za podbródek, siłą unosząc moją głowę do góry, ale nic mu to nie dało, bo kurczowo zaciskałam powieki.

\- Nie chcę - wymamrotałam, próbując uwolnić się z jego uścisku.

\- Proszę - wyszeptał miękko, więc zaryzykowałam, zerkając na niego ostrożnie. - Nadal o tym myślisz, co? O tym co powiedziała Obłoczek? To już przeszłość. Było minęło, a my ruszyliśmy naprzód. Nie rozdrapujmy starych ran.  
\- A-ale... Ja...

\- Myślę, że wyjaśniliśmy sobie to dawno temu, więc przestań się zadręczać. Każdy popełnia błędy. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego przez łzy ulgi, które nawet nie wiem kiedy napłynęły mi do oczu. Pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową, składając delikatny pocałunek na moim czole. - Chodź, głuptasie. Praca czeka.

*  
Zerknęłam przez witrynę, próbując zaobserwować nieprawidłowości, które mogły rzucać się w oczy przeciętnego obserwatora. Wszystko wyglądało jednak zupełnie normalnie i nie wzbudzało żadnych podejrzeń. Nick pociągnął za klamkę i drzwi ustąpiły bez problemu, poruszając zawieszonymi u góry dzwoneczkami, które miały sygnalizować obecność potencjalnych klientów. Za ladą pojawiła się natychmiast lisia, szeroko uśmiechnięta twarz, która absolutnie nie należała do poszukiwanej.

\- Dzień dobry, w czym mogę... - zaczął wesoło osobnik płci męskiej, ale dostrzegłszy nasze mundury spoważniał. - Coś się stało?

\- Nie, nie, spokojnie. - Podniosłam ręce w uspokajającym geście. - Szukamy Mileny Fox.

\- To moja matka - oznajmił, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała lekka rezerwa.

\- Widnieje jako właścicielka tego sklepu, zastaliśmy ją może? - zapytałam łagodnie, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Chcemy tylko zadać parę pytań. Jej pomoc może być dla nas nieoceniona - wtrącił się wyjaśniająco Nick, nonszalancko opierając się łokciem o ladę. Młody lis rozważał te słowa przez moment, aż w końcu rozchmurzył się.

\- A, w takim razie w porządku. - Posłał nam szeroki uśmiech. - Niestety nie ma jej teraz, ale powinna się wkrótce zjawić, żeby podpisać dokumenty dotyczące przejęcia sklepu.

\- Och, sprzedaje to miejsce? - Zdziwiłam się szczerze. To było podejrzane, że pozbywała się go wkrótce po naszej wizycie u Obłoczek.

\- Ależ skąd! - Zachichotał z rozbawieniem. - Przepisuje go na mnie. Skończyłem szkołę i jestem na tyle dorosły, żeby zająć się prowadzeniem biznesu na własną rękę. Wraz z dwójką przyjaciół chcemy pozwolić tej firmie rozkwitnąć. - Cały aż promieniał z dumy.

\- Rozumiem. W takim razie proszę jej przekazać, żeby się z nami skontaktowała. - Podałam mu swoją wizytówkę z danymi i numerem telefonu. - Będziemy w okolicy.

\- Posterunkowa Hopps? To dlatego wyglądała mi pani znajomo. Pani brat Luke ma być współwłaścicielem.

Aż sapnęłam z zaskoczenia. Kompletnie zapomniałam o moim nieznośnym, młodszym bracie, który miał przyjechać do miasta pod koniec tygodnia.

\- To... To fantastycznie - wydukałam , podczas gdy Nick praktycznie dusił się ze śmiechu, którego nieudolnie próbował stłumić. - Życzę wam powodzenia. My już pójdziemy.

\- Czekaj, Karotka, wezmę pół kilo tych borówek. - Mój złośliwy partner wskazał apetycznie wyglądające owoce, ignorując moją płonącą z zażenowania twarz. Wypadłam ze sklepu tak szybko jak było to możliwe poirytowana faktem, że Nick zostawił spory napiwek "za poprawę nastroju" jak śmiał twierdzić. Byłam zbita z tropu w obliczu zaistniałej sytuacji, więc bez zbędnych kłótni pozwoliłam zaprowadzić się do najbliższej kawiarni.

\- Wziąłem ci sok marchwiowy - rzekł Nick, stawiając przede mną wysoką szklankę. - Długo masz zamiar się na mnie boczyć?

\- Nie boczę się - burknęłam i korzystając z okazji wzięłam darmowy napój.

\- Właśnie widzę. - Rozsiadł się na swoim krześle, mieszając swoją wciąż parującą kawę, której aromatyczny zapach szybko dotarł do mojego nosa. - Mrugasz jak kłamiesz, wiesz?

\- Nieprawda - sprzeciwiłam się automatycznie, skupiając się na tym czy rzeczywiście mrugnęłam. Kurde. - Wcale nie kłamałam!  
I chyba znowu mrugnęłam. Niech to.

\- Jasne. - Upił ostrożnie łyk, próbując się nie oparzyć. - Co z tobą?

Z moich ust wyrwało się niekontrolowane westchnięcie.

\- Do tej pory nie sądziłam, że to tak na poważnie. Luke tutaj? A jak sobie nie poradzi?

\- Ty sobie poradziłaś. - Zauważył.

\- Tak, ale to co innego.

\- Niby dlaczego? Jeśli jest chociaż po części tak uparty jak ty to dopnie swego.

Wkurzało mnie, że Nick się ze mną nie zgadzał, więc zawoalowany komplement nie zadziałał. Powinien mnie wspierać, a nie stawać po stronie mojego brata. Męska solidarność, kto ją w ogóle wymyślił? To niesprawiedliwe. Posłałam mu spojrzenie wiecznego gniewu. Czasami przed pójściem spać ćwiczyłam je do swojego odbicia w lustrze na wypadek gdyby przyszło mi kiedyś udawać złego glinę. 

\- Daj spokój, Juds. Wiem, że się martwisz, ale Luke da radę. W końcu nie jest sam, ma ciebie.  
\- Wolałabym, żeby siedział w domu, przynajmniej byłby bezpieczny - wyznałam, palcem kręcąc kółka na brzegu szklanki. Naszą konwersację przerwał nagły telefon od nieznanego numeru.

\- Posterunkowa Hopps, słucham? - rzuciłam na wstępie do słuchawki.  
\- Z tej strony Milena Fox. Prosiliście o kontakt.

\- Tak, tak. Czy moglibyśmy się z panią spotkać? Mamy kilka pytań.  
Zamilkła na moment jakby się zastanawiała, a ja dałam jej potrzebny czas i czekałam cierpliwie.

\- Właściwie to mam teraz chwilę. Gdzie?

\- Kawiarnia "Na czasie". To tylko dwie przecznice od pani sklepu.  
\- Będę tam za moment.

Rozłączyła się.

Chciałam być dobrze przygotowana na to spotkanie, więc wysłałam do Pazuriana wiadomość z prośbą o dokładne sprawdzenie tej kobiety. Chętnie zgodził się pomóc i miał dać znać, jeśli czegoś się dowie.

Futro lisicy miało śnieżnobiałą barwę i widocznie zadbane tak jak i jej pazurki, które musiały widywać kosmetyczkę częściej niż ja swoje biuro. Elegancka, granatowa sukienka opinała się na niej w sposób daleki od przyzwoitości, a okazały kapelusz na głowie dodawał smaku jej wyglądowi. Poczułam się jakbym dostała w twarz i zawstydzona wygładziłam swój nieco pomięty mundur. Musiałam przy niej wyglądać jak biedny bezdomny. Przywitała się z nami uprzejmie, siadając naprzeciwko. Nagle zaczęłam wierzyć w nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia.

\- Dziękuję, że zechciała się pani z nami spotkać - powiedziałam chłodno, rzucając Nickowi piorunujące spojrzenia, których nie raczył nawet zauważyć, oczarowany piękną lisicą. Bez przesady, może była ładna, ale powinien zachować chociaż pozory profesjonalizmu, a nie ślinić się jawnie na jej widok. Faceci, skwitowałam w duchu z urazą. - Chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć jaki jest cel regularnych wizyt składanych Jagnie Obłoczek.  
Uśmiechnęła się do mnie z taką słodyczą, że zaczęłam się obawiać rozwoju próchnicy.

\- Ależ, moja droga! Czy to zbrodnia odwiedzać starą przyjaciółkę? - zapytała niewinnie.

\- W tej sytuacji pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że tą "starą przyjaciółką" jest nikt inny jak przebiegła przestępczyni, a to stawia wasze relacje w raczej niekorzystnym świetle. - Ha! Jeden do zera dla Judy, pogratulowałam sobie zachowania zimnej krwi. Moja twarz pozostała absolutnie nieprzenikniona, podczas gdy Fox próbowała zakamuflować wściekłość grymasem, który zamierzeniu miał przypominać wcześniejszy uśmiech. Nie wyszło, jaka szkoda.

\- Pani Milena z pewnością ma w zanadrzu jakieś sensowne wytłumaczenie. - Nick postanowił interweniować za co najchętniej bym go zabiła. I każdy sąd by mnie uniewinnił, jak nic zbrodnia w afekcie. Aż sam się prosił. Niestety musiałam zadowolić się solidnym kopniakiem wymierzonym pod stołem. Udałam nagłe zaaferowanie swoim sokiem, upijając w skupieniu łyk. Wcale nie zauważyłam pokrzywdzonego spojrzenia jakie mi posłał.

\- Oczywiście, panie...?

\- Nicholas Bajer, ale proszę mi mówić Nick.

\- Milena. - Wyciągnęła do niego łapkę, którą ucałował z rozkoszą. Chyba się porzygam. T kobieta mogłaby być jego matką! - Cieszę się, że tacy fantastyczni policjanci jak ty, dbają o bezpieczeństwo naszego społeczeństwa. Gdybym wiedziała, że w Komendzie Głównej pracują aż tak przystojni mężczyźni to z pewnością zatrudniłabym się tam lata temu.

\- Ach, Mileno, twoje słowa są jak miód na moje uszy. - Szkoda, że tego megalomana jeszcze nie zgubił narcyzm. Fox zachichotała, przysłaniając usta z imitacją zawstydzenia. Żałosne.

\- Jagna i ja przyjaźnimy się od lat, była częstym gościem w moim sklepie, a także w domu...

\- Czy wiedziała pani o jej planach? - Przerwałam jej kolejnym pytaniem.

\- Nie, nigdy nie postanowiła się nimi ze mną podzielić. Byłam tak samo zaskoczona jak inni.

\- Dlaczego więc, po tym co zrobiła, nadal utrzymujecie kontakt?  
\- Nie skreśla się przyjaciół z powodu byle błahostki. - Wydawała się urażona.

\- To nie była błahostka - sprostowałam. - Tylko poważne przestępstwo.

\- W oczach przyjaciół to był zwykły błąd. Każdy ma jakieś na sumieniu.

\- Jest pani niezwykłą kobietą. Nie wszystkich byłoby stać na taką wyrozumiałość. - Nick najwidoczniej chciał zasypać ją dzisiaj komplementami. Miałam ich już serdecznie dość, ale potrzebowałam odpowiedzi, choć te do niczego nie prowadziły. Te pokrętne tłumaczenia mnie nie przekonały. W końcu Obłoczek miała na celu pogrążenie wszystkich drapieżników, a lisica niezaprzeczalnie takowym była. Przyjaźń przyjaźnią, ale takie coś nie podlegało wybaczeniu. Zerknęłam na podświetlony wyświetlacz telefonu, zauważając nową wiadomość. Tu cię mam, paniusiu.

\- Dobrze, pani Mileno... A może Miriam Blanco? - Nawet nie starałam się powściągnąć usatysfakcjonowanego uśmieszku, który mimowolnie wpłynął na moją zadowoloną z siebie twarz. Wzdrygnęła się, przyłapana na gorącym uczynku. Westchnęła ciężko, spuszczając wzrok na swoje zadbane pazurki ułożone na kolanach.

\- W porządku, powiem wam. Naprawdę nazywam się Milena Fox i oficjalnie jestem właścicielką małego sklepu spożywczego, który nie przynosi jakichś większych dochodów. Kilka lat temu, kiedy uciekłam od mojego męża tyrana zgłosiłam się do wiceburmistrz Obłoczek z prośbą o pomoc. Wysłuchała mnie i udzieliła potrzebnego wsparcia. Stworzyła mi fałszywą tożsamość, dzięki której mogłam znacznie rozwinąć swoje interesy, mając pewność, że mój pazerny mąż nie położy łap na moim dorobku. Teraz posiadam całą sieć ekskluzywnych butików, które w przyszłości odziedziczy mój jedyny syn. Zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby zapewnić mu godne życie. Dlatego odwiedzam Jagnę w więzieniu, jestem jej to winna. Mam u niej ogromny dług, a to jedyna rzecz jaką mogę dla niej zrobić. Ona po prostu przepada za moimi babeczkami.

Głupi, głupi królik, zganiłam się w duchu po wysłuchaniu tej opowieści. Byłam gotowa oskarżyć ją o wszystko co złe na świecie, bo nie podobało mi, że Nick na nią leci. Jak ja mogłam?! Nie wiedziałam, gdzie podziać oczy, płonęłam ze wstydu. Jako wykwalifikowany policjant powinnam rozegrać to inaczej. Byłam zobowiązana do panowania nad swoimi emocjami, a ja pozwoliłam własnym animozjom wpłynąć na jakość swojej pracy.  
\- Przepraszam. - Włożyłam w to dużo uczuć, starając się dać jej do zrozumienia, że naprawdę mi przykro. - I dziękuję za poświęcony nam czas.

Skinęła nam głową i na odchodne rzuciła:

\- Jeśli mogłabym się jeszcze do czegoś przydać, to nie wahajcie się dzwonić. Pomogę, jeśli będzie to z zasięgu moich możliwości. A, jeszcze jedno, proszę nikomu o tym nie mówić.

\- Będziemy milczeć jak grób. - Zgodziłam się.


	6. Rozdział, w którym partnerzy się rozdzielają

Uporczywie prześladowało mnie uczucie déjà vu. Moje wcześniejsze doświadczenia nie pozwalały mi przejść obok tego niewzruszenie. Wciąż miałam przed oczami sytuację związaną z inną lisią twarzą i towarzyszące temu rozczarowanie własną naiwnością. Już raz uwierzyłam w emocjonalną, chwytającą za serce historyjką i niezmiernie tego żałowałam. Co prawda, Nick okazał się naprawdę wartościową osobą, ale odkrycie tego było wyłącznie moją zasługą. W końcu to ja przebiegle zaangażowałam go w moje śledztwo, sam się do mnie nie zgłosił.

\- Co to za... dzieło? - spytał znienacka Nick, zaglądając mi przez ramię. Otrząsnęłam się z zamyślenia i ze zdziwieniem zauważyłam, że nieumyślnie bazgrałam po zdjęciu Mileny, zmieniając je w karykaturę. Zawstydzona, natychmiast przykryłam lisicę papierami, które miałam w zasięgu ręki.

\- N-nic - wyjąkałam. - Absolutnie nic.

\- Nie wstydź się, Karotka. - Szturchnął mnie w ramię z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem. - I przyznaj, że jesteś zazdrosna.

\- Nie jestem! - Obruszyłam się, choć zdradziecki rumieniec wpłynął powoli na moją twarz.

\- Ależ oczywiście, że jesteś. - Jego uśmiech poszerzył się niewyobrażalnie.

\- Wcale nie!

\- Moja mała zazdrośnica. - Coś miękkiego pojawiło się w jego spojrzeniu, taka niespotykana delikatność. Zanim zdążyłam się rozczulić, zepsuł to wrażenie, szczypiąc mnie w rozpalony policzek.

\- Jesteś wstrętnym draniem - zarzuciłam mu oskarżycielsko.

\- Jestem lisem. - Poprawił mnie. Niepoważne słowne przepychanki stały się już naszą rutyną. W ten sposób radziliśmy sobie z uczuciami. Gdy robiło się niezręcznie woleliśmy rozładować sytuację niż w to brnąć dalej. Tak było znacznie łatwiej. 

\- Jedno drugiego nie wyklucza.

Przewrócił oczami, ale nie wyglądał na urażonego. Zapatrzył się w jakiś punkt przed sobą, więc szturchnęłam go przyjacielsko łokciem, chcąc wyrwać go z zamyślenia.

\- To co? Idziemy poobserwować twoją nową dziewczynę?

\- Ona nie jest moją dziewczyną.

\- Ale chciałbyś, żeby nią była. - Zmrużyłam oczy, zaczepnie wymierzając w niego długopis w kształcie marchewki, który jednocześnie był też dyktafonem. Uwielbiałam ten przedmiot i nigdy się z nim nie rozstawałam.

\- Nie jest w moim typie. - Uznał, ale ja wiedziałam swoje i zamierzałam się z nim trochę podroczyć. Nie wybaczyłabym sobie przegapienia takiej okazji. W końcu sam się przecież podłożył.

\- No wiesz?! - Udałam, że rani mnie jego jawne kłamstwo, dramatycznie chwytając się za serce. - A te błyszczące spojrzenia, rozkoszne uśmieszki? "Mileno". - Zniżyłam ton głosu nieudolnie naśladując lisa-amanta.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. - Skrzywił się z irytacją. Oho, zdaje się, że trafiłam w czuły punkt. Nie dał mi się tym nacieszyć i taktycznie zmienił temat. - Po co chcesz ją śledzić?

\- Znasz mnie, zawsze szukam dziury w całym. - Niezręcznie wzruszyłam ramionami z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy. - Po prostu... nie ufam jej.  
Westchnął ciężko, pocierając nos z roztargnieniem. 

\- Jeśli ja poobserwujemy to zyskasz spokój ducha i odpuścisz? - spytał zrezygnowany.

Cóż, to mimo wszystko było zaskakujące. Spodziewałam się raczej, że będzie protestował, stanie po jej stronie, będzie próbował mnie przekonać o jej niewinności. A tu nic. Niesamowite. Energicznie przytaknęłam głową zanim zdążył zmienić zdanie.

\- Jeden dzień. I ani sekundy dłużej - zastrzegł, a ja aż podskoczyłam z radości.  
\- Jeden dzień z twoją byłą niedoszłą. - Posłałam mu zadziorny uśmiech. - Akurat się napatrzysz na zapas.

\- Już żałuję, że się zgodziłem.

***

Nick wygodnie rozparty na obniżonym fotelu pasażera, dopił swoją kawę, założył nieodłączny element swojego wyposażenia jakim były okulary przeciwsłoneczne i ziewnął przeciągle.

\- Długo zamierzasz ciągnąć jeszcze tą farsę? Krążymy tak już kilka godzin. Nic na nią nie masz. Jest czysta.  
Nie chciałam tak szybko odpuścić. Musiałam coś mieć. Cokolwiek. Jedną z rzeczy, których naprawdę nie lubiłam było przyznawanie się do porażki.  
\- Siedź cicho. Obiecałeś mi! Dzień się jeszcze nie skończył.

Nick zagłębił się w fotelu, odpuszczając. Z powrotem przyłożyłam lornetkę do oczu, szukając wzrokiem podejrzanej. Mogłam sobie pozwolić tak ją nazywać przynajmniej w myślach. Wciąż siedziała w sklepie, mimo że ostatni klient wyszedł ponad godzinę temu, pozostali pracownicy poszli w jego ślady niedługo później, a na drzwiach zawisł napis _"zamknięte"_. Nieznany mi kojot rozejrzał się uważnie, po czym nasunął kaptur na twarz tylko po to by zaraz wślizgnąć się do sklepu. Wyrzuciłam swój wysoko rozwinięty sprzęt szpiegowski na tylne siedzenie, bo miałam tego po dziurki w nosie. Wysiadłam po cichu, zostawiając w aucie drzemiącego Nicka. Udawałam zwyczajnego przechodnia, ale nic nie dojrzałam przez przybrudzoną witrynę. Przygryzając policzek od wewnątrz, nacisnęłam klamkę. Drzwi ustąpiły, ku mojej ogromnej uldze, bez najmniejszego zgrzytu. Postanowiłam wejść do środka, choć już od progu słyszałam podniesione głosy. Kryłam się za licznymi wieszakami z ubraniami jak tylko mogłam, byle zbliżyć się do źródła dźwięku i pozostać niezauważona.

\- ...gadasz z glinami? Zgłupiałaś?!  
\- Puszczaj mnie, idioto!  
Odgłosy szamotaniny zagłuszyły mój nieuważny krok. Wstrzymałam oddech w ostatniej chwili łapiąc kilka spadających wieszaków, po czym ostrożnie zawiesiłam je z powrotem.

\- Co to było?

\- To z ulicy. Przestań mnie nachodzić.

\- Uważaj, jeden głupi błąd i zniszczysz wszystko.

Rozbrzmiał dzwonek telefonu. Całe szczęście, że nie mojego. Najwidoczniej odebrał kojot, ponieważ krótką konwersację prowadził męski głos.

\- CO?! Cholera. Nie, ale zaraz tam będziemy.

\- Co się stało? - Lisica brzmiała na zaniepokojoną.  
\- Ruszaj się! Musimy jechać.  
\- Ale...

\- No dalej! Wytłumaczę ci po drodze...

W pośpiechu opuścili sklep, nie rozglądając się na boki, więc moja obecność pozostała niezauważona. Nie do końca tak to sobie wyobraziłam. Nie przewidziałam, że wyjdą z tego miejsca w trybie nagłym. I z pewnością nie wiedziałam, iż zostanę tutaj definitywnie zamknięta. Dla pewności pociągnęłam za klamkę, ale miałam rację. Roztrzęsionymi łapkami wygrzebałam z kieszeni telefon i wybrałam numer do Nicka. Jeden sygnał... Drugi... No odbierz, błagam.  
\- Halo? - Zaspany głos rozbrzmiał w słuchawce.

\- Nick! - krzyknęłam do słuchawki. - Coś się dzieje! Musisz ją śledzić.

\- Co? Kogo? Gdzie ty w ogóle jesteś?

\- To teraz nieważne! Jedź za Mileną.

\- Czekaj, nie rozłączaj się...

Usłyszałam szelesty jakby gwałtownie przesiadał się na miejsce kierowcy, głuche uderzenie, przytłumione przekleństwo, po którym wreszcie rozległ się dźwięk odpalanego silnika.  
\- Dobra, możesz mówić. - Obserwowałam przez szybę jak prędko wyjeżdża z parkingu. Postanowiłam nie tracić czasu i rozejrzałam się nieco w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Nawet w wieczornym półmroku sklep wyglądał bardzo ekskluzywnie. Zerknęłam na pierwszą lepszą metkę, podświetlając ją telefonem. Wielka marchewko, ta cena była z kosmosu. Naprawdę ktoś to kupuje? Mnie nie byłoby na to stać nawet po podliczeniu mojej rocznej pensji. Odsunęłam się jak najdalej od ubrań, nie chcąc myśleć co ta kobieta by mi zrobiła gdybym je ubrudziła swoimi palcami.

\- Po zamknięciu sklepu Milena została w środku. Ktoś przyszedł, jakiś kojot, ale imienia nie usłyszałam. Pokłócili się o nasze ostatnie spotkanie z lisicą. Potem ktoś do nich zadzwonił i pośpiechu wyszli. - Streściłam, nakreślając mu sytuację.

\- Rozumiem. - Potwierdził poważnie do słuchawki. - Gdzie ty w ogóle jesteś, Karota?  
\- W sklepie. Spróbuję stąd wyjść, zadzwoń do mnie jak się czegoś dowiesz.

Rozłączyłam się. Musiał się skupić na naszej misji, nie było teraz czasu na ratowanie mnie z opresji. Byłam w stanie poradzić sobie sama. W końcu znalazłam niewielkie okienko na czymś w rodzaju zaplecza. Nie miałam pewności czy uda mi się przez nie przepchnąć, ale to była moja jedyna nadzieja. Ściągnęłam z siebie wszystko co mogło mi przeszkadzać, po czym wyrzuciłam rzeczy na zewnątrz. Podstawiłam krzesło, żeby choć trochę zniwelować wysokość. To było wymagające wyzwanie, ale ostatecznie osiągnęłam sukces. Punkt dla Judy. Poobcierana, ale zadowolona wreszcie wypadłam na bocznej uliczce, zaraz za śmietnikami. Ubrałam się w ekspresowym tempie. Nie chciałam tu zostać, żeby moja obecność nie została zauważona. Było już późno, Nick zabrał samochód, więc czekał mnie samotny spacerek. Nie lubiłam się z nim rozstawać, szczególnie w takich niebezpiecznych czasach. Bogo dostałby szału gdyby się dowiedział. Kazał nam w żadnym wypadku się nie rozdzielać, ale nie mogliśmy zmarnować takiej okazji. Szłam szybko przed siebie, chowając łapki w kieszeniach.

Zdążyłam szybko zmarznąć, a poobcierane ciało piekło nieznacznie, zwłaszcza w ramionach i w okolicach klatki piersiowej. Niecierpliwie zerknęłam na wyświetlacz telefonu. Minęły już dwie godziny, a mój przyjaciel nie dawał znaku życia. Nie mając lepszych pomysłów, weszłam do budynku, kierując się w stronę swojego pokoju. Pod drzwiami czekał na mnie Luke, siedząc na walizkach z nachmurzoną miną.

\- Wreszcie jesteś! Ile można czekać?! - Podniósł głos z irytacją. Rozumiałam jego rozdrażnienie. Na śmierć zapomniałam o jego dzisiejszym przyjeździe. Tyle się ostatnio działo, że nie poświęciłam bratu nawet jednej myśli.

\- Przepraszam Luke - powiedziałam ugodowo, zbliżając się by go uścisnąć. - W pracy mi się przedłużyło. Czemu nie zadzwoniłeś?

\- Telefon mi się wyładował. - Oznajmił, czekając aż otworzę drzwi. Bez dalszej zwłoki pomogłam mu wnieść walizki do środka.

\- Cóż, witam w moich skromnych progach. - Dałam mu chwilę na oswojenie się z otoczeniem, wstawiając do mikrofalówki dwie szklanki soku marchewkowego. Miałam ogromną ochotę na coś ciepłego. - Wiem, że to niewiele...

\- Jest świetnie - uciął moje tłumaczenia, więc krótkim gestem pokazałam mu by usiadł na łóżku. 

\- Poznałam twojego wspólnika - powiedziałam, żeby przerwać niezręczne milczenie, które zapadło między nami. - Kiedy zaczynacie?

\- Jutro. - I zamilkł. Był zmęczony podróżą i rozdrażniony oczekiwaniem. Rozumiałam to, więc nie naciskałam. Sama byłam wypompowana po dzisiejszych przeżyciach i martwiłam się o Nicka. Koniecznie chciałam się czegoś dowiedzieć, ale nie miałam pewności czy wyciszył telefon. Dzwoniąc mogłam go wpakować w niezłe bagno. Nadmuchałam materac, który zakupiłam niedawno, żeby mieć na czym spać. Odstąpiłam bratu moje łóżko, żeby ani on ani rodzice się nie czepiali. Szybko się przebrałam i położyłam, jutro będzie czas na pogadanki. Zasnęłam, czekając na informacje od Nicka.


	7. Rozdział, w którym Nicka nie ma w pracy

Ukradkiem zerkałam w stronę drzwi, będąc już kłębkiem nerwów. Żadnych znaków życia, brak jakichkolwiek wiadomości, milion nieodebranych połączeń ode mnie. Jeśli coś stało się Nickowi to nigdy sobie nie daruję. Co mnie podkusiło, żeby wysłać go tam samego? Powinnam była odpuścić. Skuliłam się pod miażdżącym spojrzeniem Bogo, który zdążył zauważyć nieobecność lisa. Jak miałam mu wytłumaczyć powody, dla których zdecydowałam się na zignorowanie polecenia? Jak miałam powiedzieć, że naraziłam na niebezpieczeństwo swojego partnera i teraz ten zniknął bez śladu? Z gorączkowych rozmyślań wyrwał mnie szef, zwracając się do mnie bezpośrednio.

\- ...a co do ciebie Hopps, jeśli będziesz ignorować moje gadanie to następnym razem sama się tym zajmiesz. Rozumiem, że martwisz się stanem zdrowia Bajera, ale wiedz, że od zwykłej grypy nikt jeszcze nie umarł. Rozejść się.

Grypa? Jaka grypa? Przecież kiedy się wczoraj widzieliśmy był okazem zdrowia. Poza tym, jeśli był chory to dlaczego do mnie na zadzwonił? O niczym nie poinformował?! Założę się, że doskonale wiedział jak bardzo będę się denerwować. Chciał mnie ukarać za to, że wysłałam go samego na akcje? A może odgrywał się za cały dzień spędzony w samochodzie? Kretyn. Niech sobie nie myśli, że wolno mu tak ze mną pogrywać. Osobiście się do niego dzisiaj pofatyguję. Zaraz... Skoro mój partner jest niedysponowany to czym będę się dzisiaj zajmować?

\- Szefie... ? - Zatrzymałam go, kiedy już był przy wyjściu.

\- Czego? - Zmierzył mnie spojrzeniem, a ja poczułam się nieswojo.

\- Bo... ja nie dosłyszałam, co mam robić... skoro Nicka dzisiaj nie ma.

\- Trzeba było słuchać, co mam do powiedzenia to byś wiedziała. Może któryś z twoich kolegów będzie na tyle uprzejmy, że ci to powtórzy.  
Wyszedł z sali odpraw, trzaskając drzwiami. Niech to, miałam przerąbane na całej linii. Wyszłam na korytarz, kierując się w stronę głównego holu. Podejmowałam nieustające próby dodzwonienia się do Nicka. Bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie nagrałam się na pocztę głosową nie przebierając w słowach.

\- Hej Pazurian - zawołałam rutynowo na przywitanie. - Coś nowego?

\- Cześć Juds. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie, opierając łokcie na blacie. - Myślę, że jesteś gwiazdą plotek tego tygodnia.

Zamrugałam zdezorientowana. Co ja takiego niby zrobiłam?

\- Jak to?

\- Na jakim świecie ty żyjesz? Od tygodnia przygotowujemy się na przybycie grupki dzieciaków z naszego okręgu. Podobno to stado małych potworów. Nikt nie chciał zgłosić się na ochotnika do oprowadzenia ich i zastanawialiśmy komu Bogo przydzieli ten przykry obowiązek.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja... ?

\- No jasne! Wybrałaś sobie kiepski moment na podpadnięcie szefowi, wiesz?

Jęknęłam, przeciągając łapką po twarzy. Zaczęło mi coś świtać. To dlatego ostatnio każdy jak mógł próbował przypodobać się Bogo. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej był on tak popularny. Komplementy, którymi zasypywali go niektórzy były naprawdę wysmakowane. O różnorodnych prezentach nawet nie wspomnę. Nie miałam czasu na branie udziału w tej szopce, ale powoli zaczynałam tego żałować.

\- To musi być jakaś pomyłka. Nie wierzę, że Bogo mógłby mi to zrobić - powiedziałam zawzięcie, kierując się w stronę gabinetu szefa.

\- Powodzenia Judy! - zawołał za mną Pazurian, ale nie odwróciłam się ani nie zerknęłam nawet przez ramię. Byłam wyjątkowo zdeterminowana, żeby jakimś cudem wykpić się z tej sytuacji. Wpadłam do gabinetu Bogo, nie zawracając sobie głowy jakimś głupim pukaniem.

\- Nie zgadzam się! - Zgłosiłam stanowczy sprzeciw, wskakując na krzesło przed jego biurkiem. Posłał mi chmurne spojrzenie, po czym wrócił do swoich notatek.

\- O ile dobrze pamiętam nie pytałem się ciebie o zdanie, Hopps.

\- Ale szefie! Jest tylu innych policjantów, którzy z pewnością lepiej by się wywiązali z tego zadania!

\- Żaden z nich nie jest tak medialny jak ty. Dzieciaki będą wprost zachwycone spotkaniem z legendą.

\- Wiem, że szef się na mnie gniewa. Rozumiem. Zawaliłam i przepraszam, szczerze z głębi serca przepraszam - podkreśliłam, kładąc rękę na sercu - Uważam jednak, że powinniśmy poddać tą decyzję szczegółowym rozważaniom. Przydałby się nam ktoś z większym doświadczeniem...

\- ... Twoje liczne rodzeństwo z pewnością wiele cię nauczyło...

\- ... Mimo to nie mam takiego autorytetu jak niektórzy z moich kolegów...

\- Nie dyskutuj ze mną. I tak niczego nie osiągniesz. - Zakończył wreszcie dyskusję zmęczonym tonem, patrząc mi w oczy ze znużeniem.

***

Byłam podminowana i doszczętnie wykończona. Kto by pomyślał, że kilkanaście małych potworów mogło aż do tego stopnia dać mi w kość. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym w ich wieku była taka nieznośna. Naprawdę. Poza tym irytowały mnie też uśmieszki posyłane mi przez współpracowników, kiedy oprowadzałam dzieciaki po komisariacie. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ubaw po pachy, wielkie dzięki. Przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji posyłałam im naburmuszone spojrzenia. Nie, żeby to cokolwiek dało, ale wychodzę z założenia, że zawsze warto próbować. Tak na wszelki wypadek, bo nie wiadomo co może się wydarzyć. Byłam wykończona dzisiejszym dniem, ale czekało mnie jeszcze spotkanie z moim partnerem. Nie chciałam przekładać tego na kolejny dzień, bo moje i tak już zszargane nerwy mogłyby tego nie wytrzymać.

\- Nick, do cholery! Otwieraj natychmiast! Dobrze wiem, że tam jesteś! - Krzyczałam, z całej siły waląc pięścią w drzwi. - I nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę dopóki nie powiesz mi o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. - Dodałam tak dla pewności, żeby miał jasność.

Odpowiedziała mi cisza. Może jednak go nie było? Może nie wrócił z tej samotnej eskapady i ktoś podszywając się pod niego przesłał Bogo fałszywą wiadomość o chorobie? A może Nick miał już dość bycia moim partnerem i udawał chorego by móc mnie unikać? To głupie. Przecież by mi powiedział. Zawsze o wszystkim mi mówił. I perspektywa zranienia moich uczuć by mu w tym nie przeszkodziła w żaden sposób. Oparłam się czołem o drzwi i nieco ściszyłam głos.

\- Przepraszam! Zadowolony? Wiem, że się na mnie gniewasz i masz do tego całkowite prawo, ale proszę, porozmawiaj ze mną. - Byłam zdeterminowana i zdesperowana jednocześnie, żeby się do niego dostać. Wyważę drzwi, jeśli mnie do tego zmusi.

\- Nie gniewam się na ciebie. - Usłyszałam ciężkie westchnięcie, a następnie dźwięk przekręcanego w zamku klucza. Spojrzałam na niego, marszcząc czoło. Wyglądał raczej mizernie. Jego futro było zapewne lepkie od potu, a on sam krzywił się przy każdym, choćby najmniejszym, ruchu. - Wejdź, skoro już przyszłaś. Nie będziemy rozmawiać przez próg.

Skorzystałam z zaproszenia bez dalszej zwłoki. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam w mieszkaniu Nicka, więc byłam raczej zaciekawiona. Rozejrzałam się po sporych rozmiarów pomieszczeniu służącemu za sypialnię jak ustaliłam po znajdującym się tam dużym łóżku. Oprócz szafy znajdował się tam jeszcze niewielki stolik oraz dwa, wyglądające na wygodne, fotele. Popielate ściany sprawiały raczej ponure wrażenie, a w pokoju panował półmrok, za który odpowiedzialne były ciężkie zasłony zakrywające okno. Po prawej było przejście do kuchni, co wywnioskowałam po wystającej zza rogu lodówce, a obok znajdowały się drzwi, za którymi zapewne kryła się łazienka. Cóż, przy tym mieszkaniu mój mizerny pokój przypominał zaledwie straszną norę. Nick wskazał mi jeden z foteli, pytając czy chcę coś do picia. Zaprzeczyłam ruchem głowy, więc wzruszywszy ramionami wpakował się pod kołdrę.

\- Skoro się na mnie nie gniewasz to czemu nie odpowiadałeś na moje wiadomości? Nie odbierałeś telefonów? - Zaczęłam w końcu temat, nie chcąc by ta cisza między nami się przedłużyła.  
\- Jestem chory - powiedział po chwili wahania, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- Nie wyglądasz - odparowałam, przechylając głowę by lepiej się mu przyjrzeć, choć utrudniał mi to panujący półmrok. - O co tak naprawdę chodzi?

\- O nic nie chodzi. - Skrzywił się zauważalnie. - Źle się czuję i tyle. To chyba nie jest zakazane, co?

Obserwowałam go uważnie. Wiedziałam doskonale, że mnie okłamywał, ale chyba nie miałam prawa go naciskać. Nie musiał mi się z niczego spowiadać, wiedziałam to doskonale, ale i tak czułam towarzyszące mi rozczarowanie. 

\- Martwiłam się o ciebie - wyznałam w końcu, napotykając jego pochmurne spojrzenie.

\- Niepotrzebnie - odparował, chociaż poruszył się niespokojnie. - Jak widzisz, nic mi nie jest.

\- Mylisz się - zaprotestowałam żarliwie. Miałam święte prawo być zaniepokojona i choćby nie wiem jak się starał to niczego by nie zmieniło. - Miałeś się ze mną skontaktować, a zamiast tego milczałeś. Byłam pewna, że coś ci się stało! I to wyłącznie z mojej winy.

Pozwoliłam by moje uszy opadły, po czym objęłam się ramionami. Ten gest pokazywał jak bardzo czułam się zraniona. W ten sposób próbowałam zyskać choć odrobinę pozornego poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

\- Przepraszam, Juds - powiedział w końcu, nie patrząc jednak w moim kierunku. Zauważyłam ostatnio, że coraz więcej osób postanowiło mnie tak nazywać. Nie, żeby jakoś szczególnie mi to przeszkadzało. - Nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę. Późno wróciłem i byłem wykończony, a fakt, iż to był ślepy zaułek nie poprawił mojego nastroju. Kłótnia, którą podsłuchałaś wcale nie dotyczyła morderstwa tylko bezpieczeństwa biznesu. Ten kojot jest jej wspólnikiem, mimo że nie widnieje na papierze. Ewidentnie chodzi o sprawy rodzinne, zresztą sama słyszałaś jej historię.

Przyglądałam mu się badawczo, podczas całej wypowiedzi. Instynkt podpowiadał mi, że Nick się myli lub co gorsza... okłamuje mnie. Nie chciałam w to jednak wierzyć, ponieważ nigdy nie zrobił nic by utracić moje zaufanie. Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i powierzyłabym mu własne życie.

\- W porządku - skomentowałam po chwili. - Rozumiem. W takim razie będę szukać dalej. Kiedy wracasz do pracy?

\- Jak tylko poczuję się lepiej.

Opornie wstałam z fotela, ale nie powinnam zawracać mu dłużej głowy. Musiał odpocząć, żeby szybciej zdrowieć. Jutro też był dzień, a ja miałam wolne, więc mogłam spokojnie go odwiedzić. Odprowadził mnie do drzwi. Pożegnaliśmy się krótko, po czym złapałam jego łapę i uścisnęłam pokrzepiająco. Wzdrygnął się lekko, ale postanowiłam to zignorować.

\- Odwiedzę cię jutro - oświadczyłam. - I lepiej dla ciebie byś następnym razem odebrał telefon ode mnie.


	8. Rozdział, w którym każdy wybór jest zły

Nick był nieznośny. Naprawdę. Jego zachowanie zaczęło przechodzić wszelkie pojęcie. Unikanie niewygodnych pytań, zbywanie troski dość sporą ilością sarkazmu... Nawet patrzenie na mnie, w jego wykonaniu, graniczyło z cudem. Byłam zmęczona jego humorkami i zaczynałam żałować, że miałam dzisiaj wolne.

\- Co się z tobą dzieje? - warknęłam w końcu, całkowicie poirytowana. To niesprawiedliwe, że nagle zaczął mnie traktować jak zło konieczne.

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi - powiedział sztywno, krzywiąc się zauważalnie. - Przecież nie kazałem ci tu przychodzić. Sama się wprosiłaś.

Zamrugałam skonsternowana. Naprawdę mnie to zabolało.

\- Rozumiem - rzuciłam tonem, który nawet w moich uszach brzmiał piskliwie, po czym wstałam. Drań, wyszeptał cichy głosik w mojej głowie. - Skoro nie jestem tutaj mile widziana to nie będę dłużej zajmować twojego cennego czasu - wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Myślę, że tak będzie najlepiej - odpowiedział bezbarwnie. Zupełnie go to nie obeszło. Świetnie. Fantastycznie. Niech radzi sobie sam, palant jeden. Mam to głęboko w poważaniu. Bezzwłocznie ruszyłam w stronę drzwi z wysoko uniesioną głową, żeby czasem nie sądził, że mnie uraził czy coś. Mam swoją godność. Szarpnęłam za klamkę, stając nagle oko w oko z dobrze mi znaną lisicą.

\- Blanco. - Przywitałam się oschle. Nie miałam zamiaru pokazać jak bardzo zaskoczył mnie jej widok tutaj. Zmierzyła mnie oceniającym spojrzeniem z góry na dół, a na jej twarzy zagościł pogardliwy uśmieszek.

\- Posterunkowa Hopps. Co za... niespodziewane spotkanie - przemówiła głosem słodkim jak miód, choć pobrzmiewała w nim kpiąca nuta. Zacisnęłam łapki w pięści, ale nie skomentowałam tej jawnej prowokacji.

\- Milena - zawołał Nick, uśmiechając się nieco fałszywie jak na mój gust. Znałam doskonale jego twarz i potrafiłam wychwycić nawet najdrobniejszą zmianę. Znienacka pojawił się tuż za mną. - Judy właśnie wychodzi. Wejdź proszę.

W ten oto sposób znalazłam się za drzwiami. Byłam skonfundowana. Wyrzucił mnie z mieszkania, tak po prostu jak starą, zużytą zabawkę. Stałam tam przez chwilę, zapuszczając korzenie. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, że potraktował mnie w ten sposób. Zbiegłam po schodach, przełykając łzy upokorzenia. Nie dorastałam jej do pięt, miałam tego pełną świadomość. Byłam tylko głupim szarakiem, małym i nic nie znaczącym. A Miriam stanowiła moje całkowite przeciwieństwo. Niesamowicie kobieca, stylowo ubrana i miła dla oczu, potrafiła też bezwzględnie zadbać o swoje interesy. Mogła mieć każdego, bo nikt by się jej nie oparł. Ona i ja - dwa zupełnie rożne światy. Pogoda chyba wyczuła mój parszywy nastrój, bo zaczęło padać, choć w telewizji tego nie zapowiadali. Przemoczona i zmarznięta włóczyłam się po ulicach, nie mając co ze sobą zrobić. Niebieski podkoszulek oraz dżinsy przykleiły się do mojego futra, powodując nieprzyjemne swędzenie. Wystrzał z pistoletu zwrócił w pewnym momencie moją uwagę. Odwróciłam się w kierunku źródła dźwięku i patrzyłam jak jakiś policjant upada na ziemię. Czas jakby zwolnił. Jak przez mgłę słyszałam wrzaski przypadkowych przechodniów, obserwując powiększające się zbiegowisko. Pobiegłam w tamtym kierunku, a serce waliło mi jak młotem. Szum w uszach zagłuszał hałas pochodzący z otoczenia. Miałam sekundy, by zdecydować czy pomóc koledze czy podążyć za przestępcą.

\- Niech ktoś zadzwoni po pogotowie - krzyknęłam, wpadając w tłum. Gdzieś w oddali mignęła mi zakapturzona postać. Rozpychałam przechodniów, próbując dorwać potencjalnego morderce. Modliłam się w duchu by Szponerowi nic poważnego się nie stało. W biegu ledwie zdążyłam zidentyfikować policjanta. Gdzie, do cholery, był jego partner?! Zauważyłam, że uciekinier zniknął za rogiem najbliższego budynku, ale kiedy tam dotarłam... droga była pusta. Zapadł się pod ziemię. Błąkałam się tak bez celu po okolicy jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Liczne ślady nakładały się na siebie, więc nie wiedziałam, które mogły należeć do niego. Cholera. Postrzelił policjanta w samym centrum miasta, gdzie każdego dnia przechadzały się setki zwierząt. Z uczuciem zawodu, wróciłam pędem ku miejscu, gdzie Szponer został ranny. Po powrocie zamierzałam przekopać cały miastowy monitoring byle znaleźć winnego. Karetka właśnie odjeżdżała, kiedy zdołałam w końcu przywlec swój przemoczony i zniechęcony tyłek z powrotem. Został tam natomiast mój szef i dwóch policjantów przesłuchujących gapiów. Wściekły Bogo to nie był przyjemny widok.

\- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Hopps? - zapytał pozornie spokojnym tonem. To ewidentnie było pytanie retoryczne, więc nie zamierzałam odpowiedzieć. W rankingu przydatnych spadałam ostatnio na łeb, na szyję. - Powinienem cię wylać za nieudzielenie pomocy rannemu. Jednak burmistrz Grzywalski stanowczo wyraził swoje zdanie w tej kwestii, więc nie mogę tego zrobić choć, wierz mi, bardzo bym chciał. Mam dość twojej bezmyślności. Co się z tobą dzieje?

\- Szefie, ja naprawdę chciałam dobrze. Było tu pełno osób, ktoś przecież zadzwonił po pomoc. Musiałam złapać przestępce!

\- To gdzie on jest, co? Stał się niewidzialny? A może jest tak mały, że nie sposób go zobaczyć? - zakpił.

\- Zniknął mi z oczu - przyznałam niechętnie. - Ale przeglądnę monitoring i z pewnością go złapię!

\- Nie przeglądniesz - powiedział Bogo, wydając się nagle o wiele starszym niż był w rzeczywistości. - Wszystkie kamery padły z samego rana. Awaria systemu. Nasi specjaliści wciąż próbują usunąć usterkę. Zrobisz sobie przerwę, Hopps. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż twój partner wróci. Mam wrażenie, że tylko on jest w stanie powstrzymać twoją niesubordynację.  
\- Ale...

\- Nie, Judy. Mam naprawdę za dużo na głowie, żeby martwić się dodatkowo o policjantkę, która w cywilu rzuca się w pościg za uzbrojonym bandytą. On miał broń, głupia. Co byś zrobiła, jeśli dałby się złapać? Mógłby cię zabić. Nie miałabyś żadnych szans. Nawet nie uznałaś za słuszne, żeby nas powiadomić. Dlaczego?

Zagryzłam wargi. Postąpiłam cholernie nierozważnie. Nie dostrzegałam tego wcześniej. Byłam tak rozbita po spotkaniu z Nickiem, że nie myślałam jasno. Co za wstyd! Najchętniej zapadłabym się pod ziemię.

\- Nie miałam przy sobie nic, nawet telefonu - wyznałam z zażenowaniem.  
Bogo westchnął ciężko, pocierając zmarszczone czoło, jakby ten gest miał wygładzić zmarszczki spowodowane niepokojem.

\- Właśnie o tym mówiłem. Jesteś zbyt roztargniona dla swojego własnego dobra. Może po prostu potrzebujesz odpoczynku. Wrócisz do pracy, kiedy Bajer łaskawie wyzdrowieje.

\- Tak, szefie - powiedziałam, nie mając innego wyjścia. Bogo zostawił mnie tam samą, przemoczoną i zrozpaczoną. Uświadomiłam sobie, że byłam źródłem wszelkich kłopotów. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zastanawiałam się czy postąpiłam słusznie, wstępując do policji. Zawaliłam na całej linii. Nie potrafiłam nawet dogadać się ze swoim partnerem! Nie mówiąc już o podjętych przeze mnie błędnych decyzjach. Byłam bezradna, niepewna względem nadchodzącej przyszłości i stanowczo potrzebowałam pocieszenia. Skoro Nick znalazł pocieszenie w parszywych szponach pewnej lisicy musiałam udać się do swojej jedynej przyjaciółki. Zresztą, dawno nie widziałam mojej słodkiej chrześnicy. Nie zważając na to, iż wyglądam pewnie jak siedem nieszczęść, wcisnęłam łapki do kieszeni i ruszyłam w obranym kierunku.

Przywitałam się ze znajomymi ochroniarzami, którzy szybko zaprowadzili mnie do salonu, gdzie przebywała Fru Fru. Byli przyzwyczajeni do moich niezapowiedzianych wizyt, nawet jeśli ostatnia nastąpiła już jakiś czas temu.  
\- Hej, mała - zawołałam, pochylając się ku mojej chrześnicy.

\- Ciocia Judy! - Zachwyciła się dziewczynka, przytulając się do mojego policzka. Połaskotała mnie noskiem, kiedy składała na nim delikatny pocałunek. - Cemu jesteś taka mokla?

\- Na polu pada deszcz - uświadomiłam ją z uśmiechem. - Przepraszam, ale dzisiaj nie mam nic dla ciebie. Następnym razem to nadrobimy, zgoda?

Mała zamyśliła się na moment, po czym jej dziecięca twarzyczka się rozpogodziła.  
\- Dobla - powiedziała w końcu, wracając do swoich zabawek. To była nasza tradycja, że przychodząc w odwiedziny przynosiłam jakiś drobiazg dla swojej ulubienicy. Co prawda, mała miała wszystko czego dusza zapragnie, ponieważ dziadek ubóstwiał ją nad życie i kupował jej wszystko o czym tylko pomyślała, ale ja ze swej strony chciałam w ten sposób chociaż minimalnie zrekompensować jej moje nieliczne wizyty. Pomimo dobrobytu, wcale nie zachowywała się jak rozpieszczone dziecko. Była niezwykle mądra, uczuciowa i łatwo się przywiązywała. Nie krzyczała ani nie grymasiła. Nic dziwnego, że z łatwością podbiła moje serce.

\- Judy? - Obie z zainteresowaniem obróciłyśmy głowy. W końcu miałyśmy na imię tak samo. Fru Fru roześmiała się na ten widok. - Wyglądasz jakby ktoś cię przeżuł i wypluł na ulicę. Co się stało?

\- To długa historia - wymamrotałam. - Tak w skrócie to mój chory partner znalazł sobie obiekt westchnień, przez co zupełnie nie możemy się dogadać. Jeden z naszych nie żyje, drugi jest przynajmniej ranny. Bogo wściekł się na mnie za uczestniczenie w pościgu i posłał mnie na przymusowy urlop dopóki Nick nie wyzdrowieje. A ja nie mam ochoty nadal współpracować z tą lisią kanalią - wyrzuciłam siebie jak najszybciej, czując się nagle nieco lżej na duchu.

\- Och - wyrwało się. Wydawała się być bardzo zaskoczona. - Nick się kimś zainteresował?

\- Tak myślałam, że z całej mojej wypowiedzi tylko to cię zainteresuje. W końcu co tam, jedno życie w te czy wewte. Żadna różnica. - Może byłam zgryźliwa, ale to był naprawdę ciężki dzień. Wiedziałam, że Fru Fru to zrozumie. Miała perfekcyjną intuicję i zawsze potrafiła przejrzeć mnie na wylot. - A co do twojego pytania to odpowiedź jest twierdząca.

\- Dziwne, byłam pewna, że... Cóż, a próbowałaś z nim o tym porozmawiać?

\- Nie da się z nim porozumieć! On jest... niemożliwy! Wciąż mnie zbywa, a jego złośliwości są ponad moje siły. Jest koszmarny. Nie wiem co się z nim ostatnio dzieje.

\- Może wpadł w jakieś kłopoty, co? - zasugerowała, po chwili zastanowienia, poprawiając koka, który i bez tego był perfekcyjny. Podejrzewałam, że w ten sposób łatwiej jej było się skupić. - Obie znamy Nicka. Można o nim wiele powiedzieć, ale z pewnością nie to, że jest wredny nawet dla nieznajomych, a już szczególnie dla przyjaciół. Owszem, bywa sarkastyczny, ale bez przesady.

\- Tez tak myślałam, ale nie jestem już tego taka pewna. Czasem się zastanawiam czy to nie była jakaś jego gra.

\- Spróbuję z nim porozmawiać, dobrze? I wtedy zobaczymy.

\- Naprawdę? Mogłabyś? - Byłam naprawdę wdzięczna za tę propozycję.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy. Zadzwonię do ciebie, jeśli się czegoś dowiem.

\- Byłoby fantastycznie. Kiedy twój tata ma wrócić do domu? - Słyszałam, że wyjechał na jakiś czas w interesach, ale nie wiedziałam na jak długo. Być może miał dla mnie jakieś informacje. Mogłabym zapytać, któregoś z jego ochroniarzy, ale nie wyznaliby mi nic konkretnego bez jego zgody, więc wolałam zaczekać.

\- Spodziewamy się tatusia w przyszłym tygodniu, dlaczego pytasz?

\- Miałam nadzieję, że udzieli mi odpowiedzi na kilka pytań - odparłam szczerze. - W takim razie wpadnę jak się zjawi. Trzymaj się Fru Fru, naprawdę bardzo ci dziękuję. Pa, mała Judy.


	9. Rozdział, w którym Judy kombinuje

_*Śledztwo dzień 8: zawieszona*_

Bogo chyba sądził, że będę się trzymać z daleka od tej sprawy. Naprawdę, myślałam, że zna mnie znacznie lepiej. Jakoś pozbierałam się po chwilach wczorajszej słabości. W końcu ileż można się nad sobą użalać? Podsumujmy fakty: uchodziłam za najlepszego studenta na swoim roku, jako pierwszy królik na świecie zostałam gliną i w stosunkowo krótkim czasie rozwiązałam niezwykle trudną sprawę. Nie dam sobą pomiatać, ponieważ stać mnie na więcej i chętnie to udowodnię. Z tym właśnie postanowieniem zerwałam się rano z materaca. Luke pochrapywał cicho, korzystając z ostatnich chwil snu, na co tylko przewróciłam oczami. Nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu na rozmowę, bo na ogół mijaliśmy się w ciągu dnia. Wychodziłam wcześnie, a wracałam późno, kiedy już zdążył położyć się do łóżka. Powinnam poświęcić mu więcej uwagi albo chociaż sprawdzić jak sytuacja w jego pierwszej pracy. Zdążyłam zapomnieć co znaczy być dobrą siostrą, ale nadrobię to, kiedy tylko znajdę moment. Teraz jednak potrzebowałam, jakimś cudem, znaleźć się w swoim gabinecie na posterunku. Najlepiej, żeby nikt mnie tam oficjalnie nie widział. I bez tego miałam wystarczająco kłopotów. A czego Bogo nie widzi, to go nie zaboli. Wszyscy to wiedzieliśmy od samego początku służby. Pewne rzeczy raczej opłacało się zachować dla siebie. Sprawdzenie czy naprawiono monitoring stało się aktualnie moim priorytetem. Potrzebowałam się dowiedzieć czy zostały jakiekolwiek z poprzednich nagrań. Skradanie się miałam we krwi. Bez najmniejszych przeszkód dotarłam tam gdzie chciałam. Początkowo nawet udało mi się zalogować w systemie, najwidoczniej nasi specjaliści odnieśli choć cząstkowy sukces i postawili monitoring na nogi. Niestety nie odzyskali danych, które najwidoczniej przepadły bezpowrotnie. Strona odświeżyła się automatycznie, a na ekranie wyskoczył mi błąd logowania. Co? Jak to? Wklepałam ponownie hasło, lecz na nic się to zdało. Na monitorze pojawił się za to nowy napis błyszczący nauczycielską czerwienią: Hopps, twój szlaban nadal obowiązuje. Wyłączyłam monitor, będąc zupełnie podminowana. Przynajmniej wciąż miałam plan awaryjny i ogromną ochotę na małe ploteczki. Jeśli wiecie, co mam na myśli. Szybko zaopatrzyłam się w ulubione pączki pewnego tygrysa.

\- Pazuriaaan - wyszczerzyłam się szeroko, kładąc pudełko przed nim na blacie. - Wiesz, że cię uwielbiam, prawda?

\- Chyba wolałbym nie wiedzieć - mruknął, przygryzając wargi, podczas gdy jego łapa mimowolnie powędrowała ku łakociom.

\- Obiło mi się o uszy, że systemy już funkcjonują normalnie - rzuciłam niby od niechcenia.

\- Prawie - wymamrotał między kolejnymi kęsami. - Dwie kamery wciąż są nieaktywne. Ktoś chyba pojechał je nawet sprawdzić. Albo miał to zrobić później. Nie jestem pewien.

\- Możesz mi napisać które?

\- Jasnie, nie ma... - Znienacka zakrztusił się pączkiem, a jego oczy niemal wyskoczyły z oczodołów.

\- Hopps. - Grzmiący głos rozbrzmiał groźnie za moimi plecami. Auć.

\- Nie łamię zakazu - powiedziałam szybko, ale stanowczo.

\- W takim razie co tu robisz? - Bogo patrzył na mnie spod byka, a Pazurian włóczył spojrzeniem między naszą dwójką.

\- J-ja... - zająknęłam się, próbując wymyślić wiarygodną wymówkę. - Przyszłam zgłosić kradzież... Właśnie, absolutnie tak, prawda Pazurian?

\- Tak, oczywiście - przytaknął pod naciskiem mojego spojrzenia.

\- Cóż więc takiego ukradli naszemu króliczkowi, Clawhauser? - spytał.

\- Eeee... Tego... No... - Mój biedny informator powoli zaczął wpadać w panikę, nie mając pod ręką wygodnej odpowiedzi, więc musiałam przybyć odsieczą.

\- Szefie! No wie pan co?! - oburzyłam się teatralnie. - A gdzie zaufanie? Gdzie wiara w szczerość współpracowników?

\- Umarła śmiercią naturalną - burknął, ignorując perfekcyjne przedstawienie w moim wykonaniu. - A ja nadal się nie dowiedziałem co takiego ci ukradli.

\- No... Właściwie... Marchewkę mi ukradli. Długopis taki w sensie - nawijałam jak najęta to, co mi ślina na język przyniosła. Cokolwiek byle wyjść obronną ręką.

\- I zawracasz Clawhauserowi głowę z powodu jakiegoś głupiego przyboru do pisania?

\- To nie byle jaki długopis! Ma dyktafon! Z bardzo ważnymi informacjami - obruszyłam się na taką ignorancję. Bogo założył ręce na piersi, wpatrując się we mnie, a złośliwe ogniki migotały w jego oczach aż poczułam się nieswojo.

\- Ach tak? Czy to nie ta marchewka, która wystaje ci z kieszeni?

Zmieszałam się trochę, przyłapana na jawnym kłamstwie. Niewidzialne trybiki w mojej głowie zasuwały jak szalone.

\- Oto przed państwem policjant roku - zawołałam do wszystkich w holu, wskazując łapką na Bogo. - Wspaniały wzór do naśladowania. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam, żeby ktoś tak szybko rozwiązał jakąś sprawę. Oby było wśród nas więcej takich autorytetów. Brawa dla komendanta Bogo!

Na migi pokazałam Pazurianowi, żeby mi napisał co obiecał, po czym strategicznie się wycofałam zanim Szef zdążył wyrwać mi uszy. Złość przejdzie mu zanim tu ponownie wrócę.

Wepchnęłam łapki do kieszeni, przemierzając zalane słońcem ulice naszego pięknego centrum. Domyślałam się, że komendant wciąż jeszcze się produkował na temat sceny, którą urządziłam. Biedny Clawhauser. Prawie było mi go szkoda. Prawie, bo cieszyłam się, że to nie ja muszę wysłuchiwać kazania. Zachichotałam pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie ich miny. Moją uwagę przykuł wielobarwny kiosk. Moja własna podobizna zerkała na mnie z pierwszej strony jakiegoś szmatławca. Wzięłam gazetę, wygrzebałam drobne, po czym prędko za nią zapłaciłam. Artykuł sowicie opatrzony moimi zdjęciami zrobionymi w najmniej fortunnych momentach, był stekiem bzdur, spekulacji i pomówień. Nie znałam nawet autorki tych oszczerstw, a ona zachowywała się jakby nie opuszczała mnie na krok. Nie miałam pojęcia skąd wiedziała o naszej wizycie u byłej wiceburmistrz ani o tym, że zostałam zdegradowana. W końcu nie publikowaliśmy takich informacji. To była sprawa, która zostawała w obrębie komisariatu.

Nieudolnie prowadzone śledztwo... Żałosna postawa posterunkowej Hopps... Czy ponownie padną bezpodstawne podejrzenia?  
To tylko te łagodniejsze sformułowania, które padły w artykule. Szczerze mówiąc, wściekłam się, bo jak ona śmiała? Najgorsze, że nie mogłam nic z tym zrobić, bo gazety w naszym mieście miały absolutną wolność słowa. Parszywa redaktorka miała pole do popisu dopóki nie napisałaby czegoś niezgodnego z prawem, a widać, że naprawdę się pilnowała. Zadzwoniłam do Nicka, ale ponownie olał mój telefon. Wzruszyłam ramionami i przesłałam mu kilka smakowitych kąsków z felernego tekstu. Będzie chciał to sobie kupi gazetę i doczyta resztę.

Pazurian dał mi trop. Wysłał mi wiadomością tekstową adresy dwóch kamer, które zostały wyłączone chwilowo z użytku. Pożyczyłam od Luka rodzinną furgonetkę, której używał do dowożenia dostaw do ich sklepu. Całą wieczność zajęłoby mi dotarcie gdziekolwiek pieszo, a ponieważ Bogo mnie zawiesił, nie miałam prawa korzystać ze służbowego wozu. Ubolewałam nad tym szczególnie dlatego, że w tym starym złomie ogrzewanie wymagało fachowej interwencji. A jednak lepszy rydz, niż nic. Udałam się na wyznaczone miejsce, czując się trochę samotna. Mimo wszystko brakowało mi towarzystwa Nicka, nawet jeśli ostatnio był straszną szują. Wysiadając, zadrżałam gdy chłodny wiatr wtargnął miedzy futro, drażniąc skórę. Mój nos zamienił się w sopel lodu i nie pomogło pocieranie go łapką. Wciąż zaskakiwała mnie różnica temperatur między Śródmieściem, a innymi dzielnicami Zwierzogrodu. Z zalanego słońcem centrum znalazłam się w samym sercu mroźnej krainy. Nie przepadałam za takimi różnicami temperatur. Umiejscowienie uszkodzonego monitoringu wydawało się nieprzypadkowe. Jedna z kamer ewidentnie została odcięta, a obiektyw był cały spękany. Drugi natomiast ktoś zamalował na czarno. Każda z nich skierowana była na inną odnogę tej samej drogi. Byłam naprawdę ciekawa dokąd one prowadziły. Wybrałam najpierw tą z prawej strony. Jeśli były jakiekolwiek ślady to już dawno zostały zasypane przez zamieć. Dotarłam na koniec obwodnicy, z zaskoczeniem odkrywając, że kończy się ona tuż obok lotniska. Zastanawiałam się przez moment czy powinnam wejść do środka, ale ostatecznie porzuciłam ten pomysł. Bez uprawnień i tak niczego konkretnego bym się nie dowiedziała. Będzie jeszcze czas by tu wrócić w razie jakiejś wyższej konieczności. Postanowiłam sprawdzić drugą drogę, wzdłuż której ciągnęły się stare slamsy. Okolica była niezmiernie ponura i szczerze mówiąc, nie chciałabym tu mieszkać. Zapuszczone trawniki, porozrzucane wszędzie śmieci i wszechobecny smród, który mimo mrozu czułam nawet wewnątrz furgonetki. Walące się rudery, często jedna na drugiej, wydawały się uginać pod ciężarem śniegu. Ciężkie sople zwieszające się z krawędzi dachów stanowiły śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo. Wcześniej nie wiedziałam nawet, że podobne tereny znajdują się w granicach Zwierzogrodu. To było lekko niepokojące i umniejszało znacznie moje dotąd dobre zdanie na temat miasta. Ktoś powinien się tym zająć, zwrócić uwagę na panujące tu warunki. Czułam na plecach liczne spojrzenia, ale choć wysilałam wzrok to nikogo nie dostrzegłam między licznymi budynkami. Żwirowa droga nagle się urywała, to zdecydowanie był ślepy zaułek. Majaczący na horyzoncie budynek kusił niezmiernie, a ja koniecznie chciałam poznać tajemnicę, którą skrywał. Jednak nie wiedziałam czy mój marchewkowy wóz sobie poradzi czy czasem nie utknie w zaspie, jeśli pojadę dalej. Decydując się iść dalej pieszo, modliłam się by auto zostało nienaruszone do mojego powrotu. Nie wiedziałam jak miałabym wytłumaczyć ojcu jego kradzież, więc wolałabym nie być zmuszona do wymyślania wiarygodnego wytłumaczenia. Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa z powodu mojej drobnej budowy i niewielkiej wagi ciała, dzięki czemu nie zapadałam się za bardzo w śniegu. Jeśli po tej eskapadzie się nie pochoruję to będę naprawdę zaskoczona i szczerze wdzięczna Marchewkowemu Bóstwu. Czym bliżej nieokreślonego obiektu się znajdowałam tym bardziej wydawał się on opuszczony. Przypominał jakiś stary, opuszczony magazyn. Skoro jednak dotarłam aż tutaj, nie mogłam się wycofać.


	10. Rozdział, w którym chyba zażegnano konflikt

Skradałam się powoli z paralizatorem tkwiącym sztywno w mojej łapce w charakterze najlepszej broni. Pistolet leżał sobie chwilowo skonfiskowany w gabinecie Bogo, jakby ten nieistotny fakt mógł powstrzymać jakąkolwiek z moich szaleńczych eskapad. Co prawda, czułabym się znacznie bezpieczniej z potężnym gnatem na podorędziu, ale nie zamierzałam narzekać. Zawsze mogłam skorzystać z gazu na lisy, który wciąż wisiał u mojego pasa. Wielkiej krzywdy nikomu bym nie zrobiła, ale zaaplikowany prosto w oczy mógł chociaż na parę chwil oślepić potencjalnego przeciwnika, dając mi bezcenny czas na ucieczkę. Dotarłam do magazynu, który był stary już wtedy, kiedy dziadkowie naszego komendanta przyszli na świat. Część szyb, które się jeszcze uchowały, pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu, a pozostałe wybrakowane okna ktoś zabił spróchniałymi deskami. Całą najbliższą ścianę blaszanej konstrukcji pokrywała rdza i wszechobecne pnącza. Bałam się, że budynek rozleci się w drobny mak, jeśli postanowię się choćby o niego oprzeć. Ostrożnie poświeciłam telefonem przez szczeliny, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek. Wokół zapadał już półmrok, który jedynie utrudniał mi to zadanie. Ustaliłam, że w środku jest kilka niezidentyfikowanych przedmiotów, w większości przykrytych jakimiś brudnymi szmatami, ale liczyłam na więcej danych. Okrążyłam magazyn, poszukując drzwi albo jakiegokolwiek przejścia do wewnątrz. Były jedne, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, wyglądając znacznie solidniej niż całokształt; nie były może całkiem nowe, ale ząb czasu nie zdążył ich jeszcze nadgryźć. Przeklęłam pod nosem ogromną kłódkę zawieszoną centralnie naprzeciwko mojej twarzy. Gmerałam przy niej, licząc na cud, bo moje zdolności włamywacza plasowały się bardzo nisko. Nastawiłam uszu, kiedy usłyszałam jakiś podejrzany chrzęst dochodzący zza lewej ściany. Zamarłam, rozważając ucieczkę i powrót tutaj w ciągu dnia. W końcu zaryzykowałam krótki rekonesans, podążając za źródłem dźwięku.

\- Fennick?! Co ty tu robisz? - Mój przenikliwy głos poniósł się echem po okolicy, aż sama się zlękłam.

\- Nie drzyj się tak, kobieto - powiedział gardłowo, po czym nastąpiła wartka wiązanka siarczystych przekleństw dotyczących "zasranego śniegu" oraz "zapchlonej okolicy". Dawny kumpel Nicka miał w tym zakresie naprawdę bogate słownictwo, niektórych z użytych przez niego wyrazów w życiu nawet nie słyszałam. - Cholera wie kto się napatoczy.

\- Śledziłeś mnie? - zapytałam podejrzliwie, nie opuszczając swojej prowizorycznej broni.

\- Niee, skądże - zironizował. Czułam się nieswojo ze świadomością, że w starciu z kijem bejsbolowym, który przerzucił sobie przez ramię, miałabym marne szanse na wygraną. - Spacerowałem.

\- Tutaj?

\- Nie udawaj głupiej, błagam. To przecież oczywiste, że mam cię na oku.

\- Oszalałeś? - Odsunęłam się o krok, a potem o jeszcze jeden, tak dla pewności. - Praktycznie się nie znamy. Gadaj czego chcesz albo wynoś się!

\- Pilnuję cię, mała - wyjaśnił w końcu z westchnieniem. - Nick martwi się, że wdepnęłaś w jakieś bagno.

\- A więc to Bajer cię tu wysłał? - Wściekłam się natychmiastowo. Traktował mnie ostatnio jak zło konieczne, a śmiał wysłać za mną swojego przydupasa? Jakie prawo go do tego upoważniało?! - Obydwaj upadliście na te wasze puste głowy! Nie potrzebuję niańki. I nie jestem mała!

\- Jesteś mała w porównaniu do większości mieszkańców Zwierzogrodu - zauważył błyskawicznie.

\- Tak, ale nie dla kogoś kto sięga mi do pasa - odgryzłam się.

\- Nie prosiłem się o tą fuchę, dobra? Wisiałem mu przysługę i on wybrał taki a nie inny sposób zapłaty. Czysty biznes, nic osobistego. - Zupełnie zignorował mój wysmakowany przytyk, niewdzięczny. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co powoduje niezrównoważone, irracjonalne, a dla mnie całkiem wręcz niepojętne zachowanie męskich osobników znajdujących się w obrębie mojego otoczenia. Jeden nagle dostał zaniku pamięci i zwątpił w moje kompetencje, trzymając mnie na dystans. Drugi zachowywał się wrednie, uprzykrzając mi życie, po czym nagle wyraził swoje domniemane zmartwienie, śledząc mnie za pośrednictwem dawnego przyjaciela. A ten z kolei wtyka swój nos w czyjeś sprawy, choć wcale o to nie prosiłam. I to ze mną było ponoć coś nie tak.

\- Dobra, rób co chcesz. Spadaj albo zostań. Wszystko mi jedno. - Naburmuszyłam się, odwracając uwagę od niespodziewanego towarzystwa. Zastanawiałam się jakim cudem otworzyć felerną kłódkę. Przez chwilę szarpałam się z nią, mając nadzieję, że nadludzką siłą uda mi się zerwać łańcuch. Dobra, przesadziłam. To było niewykonalne. Moje bogate wyposażenie nie obejmowało niestety czegokolwiek chociaż zbliżonego do wytrycha. Miałam znacznie większe szanse na głodową śmierć pod tymi drzwiami niż dostanie się do środka. Przebierałam nogami by przynajmniej w małym stopniu rozgrzać skostniałe z zimna ciało. Znacznie trudniej się myśli, kiedy mózg zamienia się w lodową kostkę. Obeszłam budynek ponownie, chcąc odkryć jego słabe punkty. Fennick podążał za mną w milczeniu, a ja ignorowałam go jak tylko mogłam.

\- Nie możesz być poważna. - Nie wytrzymał w końcu, patrząc z naganą na moje usilne próby zerwania jednej z nadgniłych desek przybitych w miejscu wybitego okna.

\- Idź wkurzać kogoś innego - warknęłam na niego, będąc porządnie zziajana i spocona. - Ha!

W końcu oporny kawałek drewna ustąpił, tworząc wystarczającą lukę bym mogła się przez nią przecisnąć. Byłam dumna ze swojej zaradności, a jednocześnie zaniepokojona własną skłonnością do korzystania z okien w charakterze drzwi. Wdrapałam się na parapet, przechodząc do środka magazynu. Pomieszczenie było naprawdę stare, zalatywało stęchlizną, a warstwa unoszącego się kurzu łaskotała mnie w nos. Skrzywiłam się z niesmakiem, lustrując wszystko w świetle latarki. Na pierwszy rzut oka nikogo tu od dawna nie było, a jednak dostrzegałam pewne ślady świadczące o czyjejś obecności.

\- Lepiej stąd chodźmy - powiedział Fennick, przerywając moje staranne oględziny.

\- Niby czemu? - zapytałam, podchodząc do niego i patrząc we wskazanym kierunku. Ktoś tu nocował, świadczyło o tym prowizoryczne legowisko umoszczone pod ścianą.

\- Ktokolwiek tu nocuje nie będzie zachwycony naszą wizytą. - Wycofał się ostrożnie, a ja podążyłam za nim. Ostatecznie mógł mieć trochę racji zważywszy na nieciekawą okolicę. Słyszałam naprawdę nieciekawe historie o tej dzielnicy. Nikt się tutaj nie zapuszczał, żaden policjant, ponieważ lepiej było zostawić w spokoju mieszkańców. Byli wrogo nastawieni wobec wszystkich spoza ich odizolowanej, zaściankowej społeczności. Mieli wolną rękę dopóki trzymali się granic własnego, zapuszczonego terytorium. Tak było znacznie lepiej, wiedziałam o tym, choć nie miałam dotąd bezpośredniego kontaktu. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że te historie są mocno przesadzone i podkoloryzowane, ale chyba się myliłam.

\- Ja wracam, a ty? - zapytałam, będąc już pod samochodem.

\- Zakładając, że wrócisz prosto do domu... - Patrzył na mnie z wyraźną irytacją. Zupełnie jakby to była moja wina, że utkwił ze mną na cały wieczór.

\- Właściwie to jak długo mnie śledzisz? - spytałam. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem w sposób, który sugerował, że wolałam nie wiedzieć. Jak ktoś kto cieszył się, że jego brzydka tajemnica nie została całkiem odkryta. Odwrócił się i odszedł, pogwizdując, szybko znikając mi z oczu.

***

Stanęłam przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do mieszkania Nicka. W pierwszej chwili chciałam krzyczeć i walić pięścią dopóki by nie otworzył, ale... nie miałam siły na awanturę. Nie w najbliższym czasie, a już z pewnością nie dzisiaj. Musiałam wreszcie wytłumaczyć tą chorą sytuację w jakiej się znaleźliśmy. Byłam zmęczona usprawiedliwianiem go na siłę przed samą sobą. Oby tylko miał dobre wytłumaczenie swojego zachowania, bo mogłam jedynie dać mu szansę wyjaśnić to wszystko ze względu na naszą przeszłość. Przypomniałam sobie te wszystkie wspólne chwile, przeżyte przygody, świetną współpracę. To uczucie szczęścia, kiedy zgodził się wypełnić papiery, dzięki którym miał przystąpić do policji by ze mną pracować. To jak mi wybaczył, a reszta spraw się ułożyła. Nie chciałam tego zaprzepaścić. Nacisnęłam klamkę, nie podejrzewając nawet, że ustąpi. Nick powinien dbać o swoje bezpieczeństwo i zamykać drzwi na klucz. Weszłam do środka powoli, wzdychając cicho, nie wiedziałam czego konkretnie mam się spodziewać.

\- Nick? - rzuciłam w przestrzeń. W mieszkaniu panowały egipskie ciemności, a światło z korytarza leniwie sączyło się przez wciąż uchylone drzwi. Podskoczyłam nerwowo, kiedy lis zatrzasnął je znienacka lekkim pchnięciem i zapalił światło. Lustrował mnie uważnie wzrokiem z góry na dół. Pozwoliłam na to, ponieważ jego twarz wykrzywiała się w znajomy zmartwiony wyraz. Uznawszy, że nic mi nie jest, przyciągnął mnie do siebie mocno. Wpadłam w otwarte ramiona, z głową przyciśniętą do jego piersi, słuchając serca bijącego nienaturalnie szybko.

\- Judy... moja Judy... Tak bardzo się bałem, że coś ci się stało - szeptał prosto do mojego ucha, zacieśniając uchwyt. Skrywała się w tym geście tak... rozpaczliwa desperacja, że zamarłam bez ruchu. Niewypowiedziane słowa zastygły na moich ustach, kiedy analizowałam jego wypowiedź. Byłam do reszty zagubiona. Brakowało mi mojego Nicka. Troskliwego, dobrego, uroczego, za którym wskoczyłabym w ogień. Nie chciałam pamiętać tej jego obcej wersji, drażliwej, nieprzyjemnej i zamkniętej w sobie. Wciąż jednak czekała nas poważna rozmowa.

\- Nick, ja...

\- Nie teraz - uciął, opierając rozgrzany policzek na czubku mojej głowy. - Jeszcze nie zdecydowałem czy mam zamiar krzyczeć. Musisz koniecznie przestać doprowadzać mnie do szaleństwa.

\- Nie rozumiem cię - wyznałam, odsuwając się nieco, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w twarz. - Najpierw mnie odrzucasz, obrażasz, ranisz... a teraz śmiesz się martwić?

Patrzył mi z powagą prosto w oczy. Przez krótki moment ważył swoje słowa zanim postanowił się odezwać. Jakby nie do końca wiedział, co chce mi przekazać.

\- Przepraszam, Karotka. Miałem ciężki czas ostatnio. Byłem chory, a wszystko pozostałe się pogmatwało. Nie powinienem wyładowywać na tobie swojej frustracji spowodowanej bezradnością. Naprawdę... naprawdę mi przykro.

\- A Fennick?! Co to za pomysł ze śledzeniem mnie? - Podparłam łapki na biodrach. Nie zamierzałam łatwo mu odpuścić, nawet jeśli w głębi ducha strasznie mi ulżyło.

\- Przecież to oczywiste. Po twojej ostatniej akcji... tak, słyszałem jak brawurowo rzuciłaś się w pogoń za uzbrojonym przestępcą, prawie dostałem zawału. Nie możesz wiecznie stawiać na szali swojego życia! To było głupie i nieodpowiedzialne. - Podniósł głos, wyraźnie podenerwowany, co nieco zbiło mnie z pantałyku. - Czy ty chociaż przez chwilę pomyślałaś o innych? O tych, którzy załamaliby się gdyby coś się tobie stało? Jak ja bym się czuł, wiedząc, że to z mojej winy jakiś idiota zrobił ci krzywdę?!

\- Ja... To nie... - Język mi się plątał, byłam naprawdę poruszona jego płomienną przemową. Nie chciałam sprawiać kłopotu ani przysparzać zmartwień. Tak naprawdę to nie brałam pod uwagę możliwości, że komukolwiek, poza rodziną, mogłoby na mnie zależeć. - Sama byłabym sobie winna.

\- Nie - zaprzeczył gwałtownie, przykucnąwszy przy mnie tak, że spoglądałam na niego z góry. Zamrugałam, ponieważ oczy mi się szkliły. - Gdybym nie zachował się jak ostatni kretyn to byłabyś tu ze mną wtedy. Tu, a nie na ulicy, w samym centrum niefortunnych zdarzeń. Zwierzogród już nie jest bezpiecznym miejscem, Judy. Nie mogę pozwolić byś radziła sobie sama. Powinienem być przy tobie, chronić cię. Dopóki nie będę w stanie tego robić, Fennick zapewni ci towarzystwo. Jeśli wolisz może zachować dyskrecję i trzymać się na dystans, jednocześnie mając cię na oku. Pozostawię ci wolną rękę przy wyborze.

\- Nick, nie musisz się mną kłopotać. Dam sobie radę - powiedziałam, starając się zabrzmieć przekonująco. Chwycił mnie za łapkę i delikatnie splótł nasze palce.

\- Umarłbym, gdyby coś ci się stało.


	11. Rozdział, w którym wracamy do gry

Ostatnie pięć dni minęło w zaskakująco szybkim tempie. Wolny czas spędzałam głównie w towarzystwie Nicka. Uwielbiałam go szczerze i nieodwracalnie. Jak nikt inny potrafił zagospodarować mój czas, skutecznie odwracając uwagę od spraw związanych z pracą. Nie udało mi się odwieść Fennicka od podążania za mną na każdym kroku. W końcu uznałam, że lepiej niech już chodzi obok niż trzyma się na dystans. I tak już prześladowało mnie dziwne przeczucie. Przez większość czasu miałam nieznośne wrażenie, że ktoś nieustannie mnie obserwuje. Czułam na plecach czyjeś czujne spojrzenie, ale zawsze kiedy się odwracałam to nikogo podejrzanego nie było. Fakt, że zawsze kiedy przychodziłam w odwiedziny do Nicka ten rozglądał się obsesyjnie i wymieniał z Fennickiem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia tylko utwierdzał mnie w tym przekonaniu. Żaden z nich jednak nie pisnął nawet słowa w tym temacie. Mogłam drążyć w nieskończoność, a i tak nic bym nie wskórała. Tymczasem moje podekscytowanie sięgnęło zenitu. Najlepszy policyjny zespół wracał wreszcie do gry! 

\- Oddaje to nadpobudliwe stworzenie w twoje ręce - powiedział sarkastycznie Fennick, kiedy po raz ostatni odprowadził mnie do mieszkania Nicka. Opierał się nonszalancko o framugę, drapiąc się od niechcenia po karku.

\- Wielkie dzięki - parsknęłam. - Dobrze wiedzieć o własnym upadku w hierarchii społecznej.  
Roześmiali się szczerze, a wiszące w powietrzu napięcie zniknęło.

\- To ja spadam - powiedział wreszcie, prostując się z potężnym ziewnięciem. - Rozumiem, że jesteśmy kwita?  
Nick skinął głową, zamykając mój nadgarstek w lekkim uścisku. Ostatnio robił to coraz częściej. Lubiłam żartować, że bada mój puls by sprawdzić czy wciąż żyję. Ciekawe czy byłby zaniepokojony gdyby odwiedzała go zombie-Judy.

\- Dobrze spałeś? - spytałam z grzeczności, kierując się w dół klatki schodowej, zaraz po tym jak zamknął drzwi.

\- Podejrzewam, że jakość mojego snu zmieściła się w granicy tego słowa. - Potarł skroń jakby dokuczał mu nieznaczny ból głowy. Przeskoczyłam ostatnie dwa stopnie.

\- Kawa? - Zaproponowałam, wiedząc, że wielokrotnie popędzała go do prawidłowego funkcjonowania. Był znacznie przyjemniejszy po wypiciu przynajmniej jednej filiżanki. Wspominałam już, że podejrzewałam u niego głęboko zakorzenione uzależnienie? Prawdopodobnie kilkakrotnie, ale jakie to ma znaczenie, jeśli chory nie ma świadomości własnej przypadłości? Nie chciałam być tą, która go o tym poinformuje.

\- Byłoby miło - mruknął, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. Wygląda na to, że jedyną aktywną osobą tego dnia miałam być ja.

Zafundowałam mu tą upragnioną kawę, żeby mógł uzupełnić niedobory kofeiny płynącej w jego żyłach. Przepuścił mnie przodem na schodach, ale zatrzymałam się nagle tuż przed drzwiami na komendę główną, powodując małą kolizję. Nick wpadł na mnie, prawie zwalając mnie z nóg.

\- Co jest, Karotka? - zapytał, cofając się trochę i chwytając moje ramię by pomóc mi utrzymać względną równowagę.

\- Tak się jakoś złożyło, że Bogo może... no, wiesz...

\- Nieee, nie wieeem - powiedział unosząc brew i przeciągając słowa by mnie rozdrażnić.

\- Może żywić do mnie niewielką urazę - wymruczałam, obserwując z uwagą swoje stopy.

\- Coś ty zrobiła? - Spojrzał na mnie jakby rozważał czy wciąż ma się przyznawać do mojej skromnej osoby czy raczej udawać, że nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy. Przeanalizowałam szybko swoje wspomnienie, decydując, że lepiej będzie jeśli się tego nie dowie.

\- Nieważne. - Zamachałam łapkami w geście "nic nie słyszałeś", biorąc głęboki wdech by niemal natychmiast wejść do środka. Raz kozie śmierć, po co odwlekać nieuniknione. Czułam, że ruszył za mną, ale wolałam się nie odwracać. Witaliśmy się z każdym napotkanym współpracownikiem. Niektórzy wydawali się szczerze zadowoleni z naszego widoku. Kilku kolegów pogratulowało mi inwencji twórczej, czemu towarzyszyło zdumione spojrzenie Nicka przewiercające mnie na wylot. "Nic nie wiem" powiedziałam bezdźwięcznie, jedynie poruszając ustami. Absolutnie mi nie uwierzył. Nie spocznie dopóki nie pozna całej historii. Niech to gęś kopnie.

\- Cześć wam - rzekł Kojoto, zatrzymując się na sekundę, by klepnąć Nicka w ramię, a do mnie puścić porozumiewawcze oczko. - Fajnie, że jesteście. Nie miał kto robić zamieszania, kiedy was nie było.

Następnie tak po prostu odszedł w swoją stronę. Zachichotałam z rozbawieniem. To było całkiem miłe, jeśli uznamy, że Kojot miał zamiar nas skomplementować, a nie obrazić. Wolałam myśleć, że to pierwsze.

\- Pazurian! - Zamachałam, kiedy tylko jego głowa wychyliła się zza pudełka pełnego pączków. Wyszczerzył się szeroko, przełykając łapczywie to co akurat miał w ustach.

\- Judy, cwaniaro! Czy szef zdążył cię już dopaść?

\- Jeszcze nie - wyznałam, splatając łapki za plecami i balansując na czubkach palców z zażenowanym rumieńcem wpływającym niekontrolowanie na moje policzki. - W jakim jest dzisiaj humorze?

\- Zabójczym - odpowiedział osobiście Bogo zza moich pleców. Przymknęłam na sekundę powieki, po czym przywołałam na twarz szeroki uśmiech.

\- Szeeefiee - zawołałam z udawaną radością, obracając się na pięcie.  
Komendant miał niezwykle sceptyczną minę, a ręce założone na piersi, eksponując w ten sposób swoje kolosalne mięśnie.

\- Ja cię kiedyś uduszę za te numery, Hopps - warknął, rzucając w moją stronę kluczykami od naszej służbowej fury. Złapałam je tylko dzięki refleksowi wyćwiczonemu podczas wielogodzinnych treningów. Mając je w garści, odważyłam się zerknąć ponownie na jego twarz, z zaskoczeniem odkrywszy, iż pokrywa ją szczere rozbawienie. Zamrugałam z zaskoczeniem, próbując nadążyć za jego zmiennym nastrojem. Chyba nie był już zły, ale głowy bym nie dała. - Macie zaległe ćwiczenia na strzelnicy. Widzę was tam za godzinę.  
Poszedł sobie, zatrzymując na końcu holu Marlenę, by zamienić z nią kilka słów.

\- Nie wiem jak ty to robisz, że wszystko uchodzi ci płazem - podsumował Pazurian z uznaniem pobrzmiewającym w głosie.

\- Ona po prostu powinna urodzić się kotem, bo zawsze spada na cztery łapy - wtrącił się Nick, czochrając mi futro na głowie, wprowadzając tym samym chaos. Automatycznie przygładziłam włoski łapką, przewracając oczami.

\- Mówiłam ci. Umiem o siebie zadbać - wystawiłam mu język, co oboje skwitowali śmiechem. - Chodź, mój ty niedowiarku. Najwyższa pora odebrać broń.

W czasie naszej wędrówki do magazynu miałam dość czasu by porządnie się zastanowić. Próbowałam wyhaczyć moment, w którym zaczęłam określać lisa jako coś "mojego". To przychodziło tak naturalnie, jakbym podświadomie czuła, iż do mnie przynależy. Brzmiało... dobrze. Prawidłowo, a przede wszystkim prawdziwie. Mój, powtórzyłam w myślach, smakując to słowo i delektując się nim. Zwróciłam uwagę, że ani razu Nick nie zaprotestował ani mnie nie poprawił. Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, stwierdziłam całkowicie w to wierząc. Dostrzegłam, że dystans między nami zupełnie zniknął. Przykładowo, stykaliśmy się ramionami, kiedy szliśmy obok siebie. A nasze ciała instynktownie dopasowywały się się do siebie nawzajem, jakbyśmy byli zsynchronizowani. Niejednokrotnie łapałam się przecież na tym, że wprost czytał mi w myślach, wypowiadając własne zdanie, ale nie byłam tego ŚWIADOMA. Dopiero kiedy to naprawdę dotarło do mojego opornego mózgu, poczułam się skrępowana i speszona. Potrząsnęłam głową, chcąc pozbyć się niepożądanych myśli. Nie do końca pojmowałam własne uczucia, ale wiedziałam, że zbliżam się do niebezpiecznego punktu. I tak już za bardzo się przywiązałam. Prawdopodobnie powinnam to powstrzymać, zdusić w zarodku, lecz byłam bezradna. Stanowczo będę tego żałować.

\- ...halo? - Głos Nicka przebił się przez grubą warstwę myśli kłębiących się wewnątrz mojej głowy. Popatrzyłam na niego z jawnym ogłupieniem. - Ziemia do Karotki.

\- Co? - palnęłam głupio zanim zarejestrowałam, że zdążył się już w pełni uzbroić, podczas gdy ja błądziłam myślami wokół planety "Judy ma przechlapane". - Aha, tak. Jasne.

Pozbierałam graty z prędkością światła by nie robić z siebie większej idiotki niż do tej pory. Nie byłam opóźniona umysłowo, nawet jeśli sprawiałam takie wrażenie. Nick nie spuszczał mnie z oka, a ja szłam w zaparte, pozorując niedomyślność.

Komendant postanowił obserwować uważnie nasze dzisiejsze zmagania z bronią aby mieć pewność, że wciąż pamiętamy jak to robić. Tak przynajmniej raczył nas poinformować, co według mnie było jawną zniewagą. Przecież to jak z jazdą na rowerze, tych umiejętności zwyczajnie się nie zapomina. Bez wątpienia nie w jeden, krótki tydzień.  
Posłałam mu ponure spojrzenie zanim prędko wystrzelałam cały magazynek. Wciąż byłam w tym najlepsza. Chociaż to niezmiennie mi się w życiu udawało.

\- Mogę już iść? - spytałam ze zniecierpliwieniem bowiem dalsze przebywanie w towarzystwie Nicka mogło skutkować awarią systemu. Było mi okropnie duszno, a w żołądku wirowało nieprzyjemnie. Modliłam się w duchu, by nie zwymiotować.

\- Tak, widziałem wystarczająco. - Jego mina wyraźnie mówiła, że nie był szczególnie zachwycony. Chyba sądził, że będzie mnie tutaj gnębił przez następną dobę, a tu proszę: niespodzianka. Nie przejmowałam się tym, bo zezwolił mi na odejście, więc wybiegłam stamtąd prawie w podskokach. Byle znaleźć się jak najdalej. Przemknęłam korytarzami, pilnując by nie rzucać się zbędnie w oczy, po czym wpadłam z impetem do naszego wspólnego gabinetu, zatrzaskując drzwi. Oparłam się o nie plecami, gotowa powstrzymać w ten sposób choćby i koniec świata, a nie tylko tego kto chciałby akurat zajrzeć do środka. Liczyłam w myślach do dziesięciu co zwykle skutecznie pozwalało mi się uspokoić i wyciszyć. Tym razem też nieco pomogło. Musiałam się opamiętać. Nie mogłam dopuścić, by rządziły mną jakieś żałosne uczucia, które zapewne i tak nie były odwzajemnione. Co ja w ogóle bredzę? To jakieś kompletne nieporozumienie. Dopowiadałam sobie wątki tam, gdzie zupełnie nic nie było. Łączyła nas jedynie przyjaźń. Bardzo zażyła, stale pogłębiająca się, ale wciąż wyłącznie przyjaźń. Tak. Tego się trzymajmy. Po co szukać dziury w całym? Problemu, który nie istnieje? Parsknęłam z rozbawieniem, kwitując tym samym własną głupotę. Niepotrzebnie zawracałam sobie tym głowę. Nick pewnie tarzałby się ze śmiechu, gdyby usłyszał o czym ja myślę. Pokręciłam głową z dezaprobatą, gruntownie uspokojona, nieśpiesznie podchodząc do biurka. Włączyłam monitor i gapiłam się na napis, który pokrywał cały ekran:  
PRZESTAŃ SIĘ WTRĄCAĆ W NIE SWOJE SPRAWY, MAŁY KRÓLICZKU, ZANIM SPOTKA CIĘ NIEMIŁY PRZYPADEK.

Wzdrygnęłam się gwałtownie, chociaż próbowałam sobie wmówić, że to tylko głupi dowcip. Ktoś ewidentnie stroił sobie ze mnie żarty. Przyczepiona nad monitorem kamerka, świeciła się na zielono, sygnalizując stały przekaz. Przyciski nie reagowały w żaden sposób, mimo że wciskałam je całkiem mocno. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i drżącymi łapkami wyrwałam przedłużkę z kontaktu.

\- Co to miało być?! - zawołał zbulwersowany Nick od progu. - Nie zostawia się towarzysza broni na pastwę losu. Myślałem, że zmiażdży mnie samym spojrzeniem, kiedy się ewakuowałaś. Ej, co jest? Futro ci zbielało.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego blado, w skupieniu pilnując by nogi nie dygotały mi jak przerażona galareta.

\- Trochę tu duszno i komputer się zwiesił - rzuciłam szybko, postanawiając, że chwilowo zachowam to dla siebie. Serce łomotało mi w piersi, kiedy powtarzałam w myślach, że to był tylko żałosny, kretyński dowcip. Alternatywa mało mi się podobała, bo albo ktoś od nas współpracował z nadawcą tej wiadomości... Albo, co gorsza, szpiegowali nasz system i bez problemu uzyskiwali do niego dostęp. Co powinnam zrobić?


	12. Rozdział, w którym brakuje akceptacji

Nie powiedziałam nikomu o groźbie wyświetlonej na ekranie komputera. Po pierwsze, nikt by mi nie uwierzył ze względu na brak jakichkolwiek dowodów. Mogliby na dodatek pomyśleć, że zwariowałam, zbytnio przejmując się ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Po drugie, nie miałam pojęcia do kogo się zwrócić, żeby prześladowca się nie dowiedział. Nie wiedziałam o nim absolutnie nic, chociaż z pewnością należeliśmy do przeciwnych drużyn. Teraz moja teoria spiskowa mówiąca o tym, że to my mieliśmy paść ofiarami pierwszego morderstwa, zaczynała brzmieć sensownie. Z małą poprawką: tylko ja stanowiłam cel. Nieszczególnie mnie to zachwycało.

\- Kto to? - zapytałam Marlenę, z którą właśnie omawiałam szczegóły jej śledztwa dotyczącego napadu na jubilera. Czasami niektórzy z moich kolegów, z niezrozumiałych powodów, prosili mnie o konsultacje, a ja nie miałam serca nikomu odmówić. Kątem oka dostrzegłam charakterystycznego tygrysa, który mozolnie wykuśtykał z gabinetu Bogo, żegnając się z nim jakby łączyły ich przyjacielskie stosunki. Nigdy nie podejrzewałabym naszego szefa o zdolność nawiązywania jakichkolwiek bliższych znajomości. Kto by wytrzymał z nim na dłuższą metę? Nie no, żartuję sobie przecież. Polubiłam Bogo. Pod szorstką powierzchniowością kryła się naprawdę sympatyczna osobowość. Marlena zerknęła w kierunku, który wskazywałam dyskretnie, po czym nachyliła się, by zapewnić swoim słowom pewien stopień dyskrecji.

\- Stary przyjaciel szefa, genialny policjant. Słyszałam, że nikt nie mógł się z nim równać, kiedy był u szczytu swych możliwości. Zostałby komendantem, gdyby nie raniono go podczas akcji. Leżał w śpiączce i nie mieli pewności czy w ogóle się obudzi, więc wybrali Bogo. Facet ocknął się miesiąc później, ale nadal poważnie utyka. Porzucił służbę jakieś trzy tygodnie temu. Ponoć się wypalił i uznał, że najwyższa pora na emeryturę.

\- Nieźle. - Kiwnęłam głową z uznaniem, poważnie rozważając czy nie powinnam może zmienić partnera. - Tyle konkretów w tak krótkim czasie. A Nick pewnie kazałby mi znowu zgadywać.

\- Poważnie tak robi? Przecież to strata czasu. - Zdziwiła się, a ja uznałam, że mnie to już chyba nic w życiu nie zaskoczy. Każdego dnia zmagałam się z absurdalną wersją świata wykreowanego w lisiej głowie, co mogło być dziwniejszego?

\- Tak. Według niektórych to zabawna gra. - Westchnęłam z rezygnacją, po czym uprzedziłam jej pytanie. - I nie... Nie podzielam tego zdania. Cóż, muszę iść, mam nadzieję, że na coś się przydałam.

\- Jesteś świetna, Judy. Dziękuję za pomoc. - Uśmiechnęła się do mnie z wdzięcznością, więc teatralnie zasalutowałam, po czym ruszyłam na podbój świata.  
Nie wierzyłam, że przyjdzie mi pukać do drzwi własnego gabinetu.

\- Kto tam? - zapytał Nick z rozbawieniem przepełniającym głos.

\- Ja. Niby kto inny by się tu fatygował?

\- Jaka ja? - Doskonale słyszałam jak śmiał się pod nosem.

\- Nick, masz trzy sekundy, żeby otworzyć. I nie zamierzam się powtarzać.

\- Najpierw podaj hasło.  
Ciekawe czy jak przestrzelę drzwi to uda mi się go trafić. Tak, żeby porządnie zabolało. Wyciągnęłam pistolet, przymierzając się do strzału.

\- Powiedz coś jeszcze, żebym wiedziała, gdzie celować - rzuciłam z powagą.

\- Wcale nie jesteś zabawna - oznajmił, ale dopiero jak rzeczywiście otworzył drzwi. Na wszelki wypadek, jakbym jednak nie żartowała.

\- I tak nie był odbezpieczony, tchórzu - wytknęłam, szczerząc się, nieprzyzwoicie z siebie zadowolona. - Przygotowałeś wszystko?

\- Tak. Chociaż to głupie. Sprawdziliśmy przecież wszystkie możliwe tropy.

\- A jak coś przegapiliśmy? Wolałabym o tym wiedzieć zawczasu niż pluć sobie w brodę po fakcie.  
Ostentacyjnie wręczył mi stertę papierów oraz kilka zdjęć. Podeszłam do wielkiej tablicy korkowej, którą zakupiliśmy z okazji dostania własnego gabinetu. Do tej pory wisiało na niej kilka bonów rabatowych oraz grafik. Średnio wychodziło nam planowanie przestrzeni oraz wystrój wnętrz. Z organizacją też bywały małe problemy, ale obiecywaliśmy sobie popracować nad tym wkrótce. Skupiłam się na przyczepianiu chronologicznie wszystkich informacji i odsunęłam się by mieć lepszy widok.

\- Zacznijmy od początku - zaproponował, stając obok mnie. Zaangażowanie się musiało go sporo kosztować, bo nadal wyglądał na znużonego.

\- Na miejscu pierwszej zbrodni nie było żadnych śladów. Tak samo podczas ataku na Szponera. Obłoczek i Fox też okazały się ślepymi zaułkami. Co jeszcze mamy?

\- Padnięte systemy oraz dwie uszkodzone kamery. Sprawdziłaś ten trop o ile dobrze się orientuję.

\- Rzeczywiście, twój pies gończy spisał się doskonale - skwitowałam z kwaśną miną. Wciąż byłam rozgoryczona tym, że Nick kazał komuś mnie śledzić. Generalnie trudniej było mi przełknąć, że tak późno się zorientowałam.

\- Fennick jest lisem, a nie psem. Nie bądź złośliwa, Karota.

Zignorowałam go, bo miałam taką ochotę i nie chciało mi się z nim sprzeczać. Jego prawda kontra moja prawda. Uznajmy to za remis, ale skłaniając się raczej ku mojej wersji.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi, przyglądając się uważniej temu, co dotąd zebraliśmy.

\- Ej, Nick. Tak się zastanawiam... skąd miał pozwolenie na broń? Zakładając, że za atakami stała ta sama osoba.

\- Sęk w tym, że znikąd. Sprawdzili to. Zgłoszono kilka zaginięć niezłego sprzętu w ostatnim czasie. W obu przypadkach napastnik użył tych samych naboi, pasujących tylko do jednego gnata z listy. Złodzieja jeszcze nikt nie dopadł, więc utknęliśmy w martwym punkcie.

Zamyśliłam się nad tym co powiedział, analizując każde słowo. Właściwie, tak się jakoś złożyło, że znaliśmy pewnego złodziejaszka. O ile się orientowałam, tylko on był na tyle zdesperowany by przyjąć zlecenie na kradzież broni. Handlował wszystkim, co nielegalne, chociaż oficjalnie niczego mu nie udowodniono.

\- Dan Łasica - rzuciłam dumna ze swojej dedukcji.

\- Nieee. - Nick nie wydawał się przekonany. - To drobny przestępca. Nie strzeliłby do gliniarza, zbyt wielki z niego tchórz.  
Spojrzałam na niego ironicznie. Jak mógł nie załapać? Przecież to niemożliwie logiczne.

\- Nie twierdzę przecież że strzelał - parsknęłam protekcjonalnie. - Tylko, że ukradł, więc powinien znać dane naszej zguby.

Zaskoczenie odmalowało się przez moment na twarzy Nicka, po czym ten postanowił zepsuć plany, kiełkujące powoli w mojej głowie.

\- Nawet, jeśli masz rację to niczego nie zmienia. Nie będzie z nami gadał, a nie masz niczego, co pozwoliłoby nam oficjalnie go przesłuchać.  
Pełny samozadowolenia uśmiech, rozciągnął moje wargi, kiedy sięgnęłam po telefon, by wystukać odpowiedni numer.

\- Władimir? Hej, potrzebuję drobnej przysługi...

***

Zmierzaliśmy na umówione miejsce, kiedy Nick zatrzymał się niespodziewanie.

\- Daj mi chwilkę - powiedział, zaaferowany czymś co dostrzegł w oddali, a co najwidoczniej umknęło mojej uwadze. Najwidoczniej potrzebował prywatności, nie zamierzałam wpychać się tam gdzie mnie ewidentnie nie chciano. Postanowiłam w tym czasie, zrobić małe zakupy i zadzwonić do rodziców, ponieważ dawno ich nie słyszałam.

\- Mamo? Tato? Czemu się nie odzywaliście?

\- Dzień dobry, Hoppsiku. - Przywitała się mama z niepewnym uśmiechem.

\- Postanowiliśmy dzwonić do tego z naszych dzieci, które raczej odbiera telefon - wytłumaczył tata. Poczułam się urażona tym przytykiem.

\- Wiecie, że nie zawsze mam czas jak jestem w pracy. - Mój głos mógł zabrzmieć nieco oschle, mimo że starałam się pilnować.

\- Luke nie ma takiego problemu. - Ojciec wzruszył ramionami. Według niego to wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- To niesprawiedliwe - osądziłam naburmuszona. Moja praca była znacznie ważniejsza, więc nie mieli prawa tego bagatelizować. To okropne, że woleli wypytywać mojego brata niż zyskiwać informacje z pierwszej ręki.

\- Nie przesadzaj, skarbie - rzuciła mama, patrząc na mnie z naganą. - Przecież rozmawiamy.  
Westchnęłam cierpiętniczo. Miała trochę racji. Wcale nie musieli odbierać. Mogli zwyczajnie mnie olać, a wtedy łatwiej byłoby się przyczepić.

\- Co tam u was słychać? - spytałam, chcąc zmienić temat, zanim palnęłabym coś, przekraczając granice dobrego wychowania.

\- U nas nic nowego. Chociaż przedwczoraj ktoś zniszczył doszczętnie naszą uprawę skowy kampu wyjolitias.

\- Dlaczego ktoś miałby to robić? - Zdziwiłam się, bo te kwiaty były naprawdę cenne i prędzej podejrzewałabym, że ktoś je ukradnie niż zniszczy. Pewnie jakieś dzieciaki się bawiły w okolicy albo zazdrosny sąsiad postanowił się zemścić. Niekiedy takie rzeczy się zdarzały. Wśród królików też było sporo palantów. Weszłam do cukierni, przysłaniając słuchawkę i prosząc o zapakowanie kilku ciastek.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, Hoppsiku. Pewnie wkrótce się to wyjaśni. - Tata wzruszył ramionami, drapiąc się po brodzie. Miał dużo racji, u nas wszelkie plotki rozchodziły się z prędkością światła. Jeśli ktoś miał coś do naszej rodziny, dowiemy się. Jak nie bezpośrednio od samych zainteresowanych to przynajmniej od największych plotkarzy. - A co u ciebie? Ponoć jesteś bardzo zapracowana.

\- Tak. Wiele się ostatnio dzieje, ale spokojnie, mam wszystko pod kontrolą - zapewniłam gładko, żeby czasem nie drążyli tego tematu. Zapłaciłam za drożdżówki, kierując się wolno do wyjścia.

\- Nadal pracujesz z tym lisem? Mówiliśmy ci, żebyś na niego uważała. - Mama wydawała się szczerze zaniepokojona, co tylko mnie zezłościło. Potrafili pogodzić się z dawnymi występkami Gideona Gryza, a nie mogli zaakceptować, że ich córka przyjaźni się z kimś z jego gatunku? To absurdalne.

\- Mamo, przestań. Nick jest moim przyjacielem i nic co powiesz tego nie zmieni. Nie rozumiem dlaczego wciąż próbujesz. - Zdenerwowałam się. Nie miała żadnego prawa go osądzać, ponieważ nie zamieniła z nim ani słowa. Przyjdzie taki dzień, że osobiście zmuszę ich do zaakceptowania tego. - Wiecie co? Muszę już kończyć. Pa.

\- Pa, Judy. Kochamy cię - rzucili na pożegnanie, zanim zdążyłam się rozłączyć. Wstałam z ławki zupełnie podminowana. Nie lubiłam takich bezpodstawnych oskarżeń. Mogliby dostać zawału, gdyby wiedzieli jak blisko byłam z Nickiem. Ciężko im było zaakceptować naszą przyjaźń, a o całej reszcie bałam się nawet wspominać. Nie sądzę, żebym znalazła u nich zrozumienie w tej kwestii. Postanowiłam pójść za Nickiem, ponieważ zbliżał się czas umówionego spotkania, a samochód zaparkowaliśmy kilka przecznic dalej.

\- ...wracaj do domu, dobrze ci radzę. - Będąc już blisko docelowego miejsca, usłyszałam głos Nicka, który nie brzmiał zbyt przyjaźnie.

\- Będę robić co mi się podoba. - Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, drugim rozmówcą okazał się mój brat. Wychyliłam się zza rogu, żeby zerknąć na to co się działo. Niefortunnie, Luke dostrzegł mnie pod ramieniem Nicka, więc przepchnął się obok z wściekłą miną. - Odwal się, Bajer.

Posłał mi gniewne spojrzenie, po czym zniknął w tłumie. Nick odwrócił się, a jego twarz wykrzywiał złowrogi wyraz. Zauważył mnie zaraz, a spojrzenie złagodniało.

\- Groziłeś mojemu bratu? - spytałam, unosząc brew i patrząc na niego krytycznie.

\- Wyjaśniałem mu tylko, że to nie jest miejsce dla niego - odpowiedział chłodno. Jego czoło nachmurzyło się, nie był zadowolony, że go przyłapałam na gorącym uczynku. Znałam ten ton wystarczająco dobrze, żeby odpuścić. Łatwiej byłoby wyciągnąć coś z kamienia niż z Nicka, kiedy był w parszywym nastroju.

\- Nieszczególnie ci wierzę, ale wrócimy do tego później. - Zapowiedziałam, kiwając głową, by poszedł za mną. Władymir już na nas czekał pod samochodem, więc zaczynałam odczuwać ekscytację związaną z małym polowaniem.

\- Dzięki, że wpadłeś, Wielki W.

\- Nie ma sprawy, Judy - oznajmił głębokim barytonem, wpychając się na tylne siedzenie. Wyglądał raczej zabawnie, kiedy musiał pochylać kark, by nie zawadzać głową o dach. - Zawsze chętnie pomożemy ulubienicy szefa.

Zerknęłam na niego przy pomocy przedniego lusterka.

\- Jasne - zakpiłam. - Jakby tylko o to chodziło.

Wyszczerzyłam się, a on to odwzajemnił. Bawiło mnie, że Nick nadal czuł się nieswojo w towarzystwie niedźwiedzia. Chyba nigdy mu to nie przejdzie, ale nie zamierzam w żaden sposób narzekać. Zawsze to przecież jakaś rozrywka. Zatrzymałam samochód w pewnym oddaleniu, żeby nie spłoszyć Dana zawczasu. Poinstruowałam Władimira, żeby zaszedł łasicę od tyłu, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jakiś głupi pomysł wpadł do głowy temu małemu przybłędzie.

\- Dan Łasica, źródło naszych najlepszych informacji - zawołał Nick z sarkazmem, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Przyjemnie cię znowu widzieć.

\- Czego tu chcecie? Nic nie wiem - warknął wyżej wspomniany, lustrując nas wzrokiem, co rusz oblizując nerwowo wargi.

\- A ja myślę, że kłamiesz - oznajmiłam nie bez satysfakcji, zbliżając się do niego niebezpiecznie. - Lepiej będzie, jeśli od razu nam powiesz komu sprzedałeś kradzioną broń.

Powiódł po nas spanikowanym wzrokiem, po czym zaczął się wycofywać. Odwrócił się, gotowy do biegu, ale w ostatnim momencie wpadł prosto na Władimira, prawie zwalając z nóg siebie samego. Niedźwiedź złapał go i uniósł za futro na karku na wysokość własnych oczu, wyglądał przy tym na wkurzonego.

\- Mogę mu wyrwać ogon, jeśli nie zacznie gadać? - zapytał, wychylając się zza swojej ofiary, zerkając na mnie badawczo.

\- Pewnie - zawołałam, starając się zabrzmieć wystarczająco sadystycznie, choć czułam lekkie obrzydzenie wobec tak skrajnej przemocy. Osobiście lubiłam swój ogon na tyle, że nie chciałabym go stracić. Nie, żebym współczuła Danowi czy coś. Ten kto stał za atakami nie miałby oporów przed skrzywdzeniem mnie, więc też nie zamierzałam hamować Władimira.

Łasica wyglądał na absolutnie przerażonego, podwijając ogon pod siebie oraz trzęsąc się jak galareta.

\- Nie, proszę! Tylko nie ogon!

\- Nazwisko. - Naciskałam, gotowa wszystko z niego wydusić.

\- On mnie zabije, jeśli się dowie!

\- Władimir, baw się dobrze. - Udałam, że mam zamiar odejść, zostawiając go na pastwę losu. Nick zerknął na mnie początkowo bez zrozumienia, ale szybko załapał, podążając za mną.

\- Nie, nie, błagam. Powiem wszystko! - Nie zatrzymałam się, chcąc go jeszcze podręczyć, na wypadek, gdyby zmienił zdanie. - Facet nazywa się Henryk Śmiechowski. To on kupował ode mnie broń. Widziałem go dotąd tylko dwa razy!

\- Gdzie go znajdę?

\- Spotykaliśmy się w karczmie "Dzika Zwierzyna". Nic więcej nie wiem, przysięgam!

W takim razie mieliśmy wreszcie trop, który z góry nie okazał się porażką. Byłam nieco usatysfakcjonowana, a Nick z kolei wyglądał niewyraźnie. Chyba nie czuł się jeszcze najlepiej.

\- Dobra, Władimir, puść go. Mam co chciałam.


	13. (1/2) Rozdział, w którym Judy się nie patyczkuje

_*Ten sam dzień, kilka godzin później*_

Nick zmusił mnie bym przebrała się w normalne ubrania, sam zresztą podążył moim śladem.

\- Nie chcesz się tam pojawić oficjalnie, wierz mi - oznajmił, zapinając guziki swojej świeżo założonej koszuli. Odsunęłam jego łapki, żeby po nim poprawić, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

\- A ty niby taki obeznany ze środowiskiem? - zapytałam ironicznie. Popatrzył na mnie z ukosa, a jeden kącik jego ust uniósł się nieświadomie. Spokojnie musnął palcami mój policzek w delikatnej pieszczocie. Równie szybko zabrał łapę, jakby się sparzył, a nieokreślony wyraz zagościł w jego oczach.

\- Nie zawsze byłem po stronie prawa. - Podszedł do lustra, zawiązując krawat. Podczas tej czynności obserwowałam uważnie jego odbicie z mieszanymi uczuciami. Wiedziałam o jego kryminalnych zadatkach, podejrzanych znajomych, ale wolałam o tym nie pamiętać. Jego przeszłość wciąż tkwiła niczym drzazga w moim poczuciu sprawiedliwości. Honor i obowiązek były wartościami, którymi kierowałam się przez całe życie.  
Napisałam do Bogo, że mamy podejrzanego i czy udzieli nam koniecznego wsparcia. Odpisał lakonicznie: "Gdzie i kiedy?". Pełen profesjonalizm z tą jego stałą powściągliwością. _"Dam ci znać"_ \- odesłałam.

***

\- Poważnie masz zamiar tam wejść? - zapytał Nick, patrząc krzywo na obdrapane drzwi. Bar "Dzika zwierzyna" cieszył się raczej wątpliwą reputacją, prawdopodobnie nie bez powodu. Słynął głównie z tego, że stale gościł w swych progach znaczną część śmietanki towarzyskiej z przestępczego półświatka, a także resztę świrów, zbirów i tych, którzy nie mieli co zrobić ze swoim nader parszywym życiem. Podawane tam żarcie żenującej jakości napędzało alkoholowy biznes, bo bez hektolitrów napojów wysokoprocentowych, podawanych w charakterze odkażacza, strach było cokolwiek wziąć do ust. Tak przynajmniej słyszałam.

\- Jasne, co mam do stracenia?

Pchnęłam drzwi, a intensywne połączenie potu oraz dymu tytoniowego z częściowo przetrawionym spirytusem uderzyło w nas z każdej strony.

\- Życie, chociażby... - wymamrotał pod nosem Nick, sprawiając wrażenie osoby chcącej znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd. Przygarbił się wyraźnie, kładąc uszy po sobie. Podeszłam żwawym krokiem do baru, który nie wyglądał szczególnie zachęcająco, starając się przy okazji nie zwracać uwagi na śledzące mnie uważnie wrogie, acz zaciekawione, spojrzenia. W tle rozbrzmiewała ostra muzyka, nie przypadająca mi szczególnie do gustu. Wdrapałam się na wysokie, barowe krzesło, odchrząkując głośno, by zaskarbić sobie uwagę obsługi.  
Ogromny, napakowany goryl patrzył na mnie z irytacją, nie przestając zawzięcie wycierać brudną szmatą równie brudnej szklanki.

\- Co podać? - zapytał potężnym głosem, aż poczułam jak zadrżała podłoga, a nawet się jeszcze nie poruszył.

\- N-nic, dziękuję - wyjąkałam, czując się jeszcze mniejszym stworzeniem niż zazwyczaj, po czym wzięłam się w garść. - Ja chciałam tylko zapytać o jednego z klientów.

Koleś w mgnieniu oka zupełnie stracił jakiekolwiek zainteresowanie moją osobą, wracając do swojego przyziemnego zajęcia ze wzrokiem wbitym tępo w przeciwległą ścianę. Dziwne, że zupełnie mnie nie rozpoznał. Kto wie, pewnie ciemne charaktery nie oglądały telewizji ani nie czytali gazet.

\- Może byś tak pomógł, co? - rzuciłam w kierunku swojego partnera, który uparcie stał wciąż na podłodze, nie wystając choćby włoskiem ponad ladę. Nick przeciągnął łapą po twarzy w geście poddania, po czym postanowił zaszczycić miejsce obok swoją obecnością. Rozparł się nonszalancko na krześle, jakby należało wyłącznie do niego, mierząc mnie spojrzeniem, które obiecywało bolesną śmierć, jeśli się odezwę. Nie umknęło mojej uwadze jak przystojnie wyglądał, taki pewny siebie, a jednocześnie wyluzowany. Generalnie bardzo to do niego pasowało.

\- Nick, kopę lat! - Zawołał barman, dostrzegając, najwidoczniej, starego klienta. Popatrzyłam na lisa z niedowierzaniem. - Już myślałem, że w końcu ktoś cię przechytrzył i wąchasz kwiatki od spodu. - Goryl zarechotał tak donośnie, że wibracje prawie zwaliły mnie z krzesła.

\- Doprawdy? - Nick uniósł protekcjonalnie brew, pochylając się do przodu, by oprzeć łokieć na blacie. Drugą łapą poklepał się po kolanie, jakby właśnie usłyszał wyborny żart. - Zabawne, obydwoje wiemy, że nie ma bardziej szczwanych od lisa.

Przyłapałam się na tym, że rozdziawiłam usta w niemym szoku, więc szybko i dyskretnie pozbierałam szczękę z metaforycznej podłogi.

\- Co podać?

\- Nic tym razem, jestem na służbie - powiedział Nick, przesuwając po blacie kilka banknotów. - Kojarzysz może Henryka Śmiechowskiego?  
Goryl oparł się łokciem na blacie, pochylając się w kierunku Nicka.

\- Możliwe, a co?  
Lis wyjął z kieszeni jeszcze więcej pieniędzy i bez zastanowienia wręczył je dyskretnie barmanowi.

\- Przychodzi tu niemal codziennie, wieczorem na piwo.

\- Minęliśmy się z nim dzisiaj? - Lis nie czekał na reakcję, nie żałując na łapówkę. Byłam zniesmaczona jego postępowaniem, ale grunt, że przyniosło to skutek. Później będzie odpowiednia pora, żeby go zganić.

\- Nie, ale powinien się wkrótce zjawić - odpowiedział goryl, kładąc przed Nickiem szklankę wypełnioną czymś przypominającym burbon. Mój partner skinął głową w podziękowaniu.

\- Dzięki, naprawdę nam pomogłeś - rzucił, napychając kieszeń barmana kolejnymi banknotami. - Daj znać jak się pojawi.

\- Przyjemnie robić z tobą interesy. - Zarechotał z zadowoleniem, biorąc się za wycieraniu blatu tą samą, brudną ścierką. Skrzywiłam się z obrzydzeniem, patrząc na zawartość szklanki leżącej przed Nickiem. Ten wzruszył ramionami, unosząc ją niczym w toaście, po czym wypił zawartość jednym haustem. Wczesna kolacja niebezpiecznie podeszła mi do gardła. Wzdrygnęłam się, rozbawiając go tym nieziemsko. Zaszyliśmy się w ciemnym kącie, spowici kłębami tytoniowego dymu. Dyskretnie odkaszlnęłam, zwracając na siebie uwagę jakiegoś typa, który obrócił się do mnie bokiem, przyglądając mi się z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Hej mała, wyglądasz mi na eksperta, zaopiekujesz się moją marchewką? - zapytał jak prostak, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami. Jego kompan zarechotał złośliwie.

\- Jeszcze słowo, a zostanie ci sama natka - odgryzł się siedzący obok Nick zanim zdążyłam zareagować. Wściekł się. Widziałam to po nim wyraźnie. Przysięgam z ręką na sercu, że futro na jego twarzy zbordowiało, wzrok stwardniał, a cała jego postać sugerowała, że zaraz rzuci się na obcego, nie bacząc na nic.

\- Spokojnie lisku - zadrwił tamten. - Najwyższa pora, żeby twoja pluszowa dziewczyna posmakowała porządnego drapieżnika.

Złapałam Nicka za łapę dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, powstrzymując go. Nie miałam zamiaru robić widowiska. Nie powinniśmy zwracać na siebie jeszcze większej uwagi, to źle wróżyło. Uśmiechnęłam się słodko, po czym przechyliłam w stronę tandetnego podrywnisia, podpierając się o oparcie jego krzesła. Dobrze, że odległość między stolikami była niewielka, bo znacznie utrudniłoby mi to mój szczwany plan. Nachyliłam się tak, że prawie zetknęliśmy się ustami i wyszeptałam dość głośno:

\- Ja podziękuję, ale mój przyjaciel chętnie posmakuje twojego, najlepiej z bardzo bliskiej odległości. - Poruszyłam delikatnie swoją ukochaną Berretą M9, wycelowaną prosto w w jego kroczę. Poczuwszy dotyk stali, nieudolny amant pisnął niemęsko, zupełnie tracąc rezon, próbując w panice odsunąć się poza zasięg broni, ale szara ściana, do której upodobnił się właśnie kolorem, skutecznie mu to utrudniła.

\- P-przepraszam! - zawołał żałośnie. - Zrobię w-wszystko, tylko zabierz to!

\- No nie wiem. - Udałam, że głęboko się nad tym zastanawiam, po czym tłumiąc rozbawienie, odwróciłam głowę w kierunku oniemiałego Nicka, by spytać nazbyt przesłodzonym tonem: - Jak myślisz, KOCHANIE? Nadal będzie chciał mnie poczęstować swoją marcheweczką?

Mój partner zamrugał, otworzył usta, po czym je zamknął, potrząsając głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Błagam, litości! - Facet wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozryczeć, więc mu odpuściłam. I tak upokorzyłam go wystarczająco, żeby w najbliższym czasie nie próbował podobnych numerów. Rozsiadłam się wygodnie z powrotem na swoim miejscu, chowając pistolet do kabury ukrytej pod bluzą. Zerknęłam na wiadomość od Bogo, w której informował mnie, że czekają w pogotowiu, ale na tyle daleko, by nie wzbudzać podejrzeń.

\- Co? - spytałam, unosząc wzrok znad ekranu, napotykając spojrzenie Nicka.

\- Mam na ciebie zły wpływ - skomentował. - Robisz się za cwana.

\- Głupiutki z ciebie lisek - wytknęłam w odwecie. - Skoro bronisz swojej bezradnej dziewczyny przed drapieżnikami większymi od siebie.

\- Daj mi chwilę. Próbuję umieścić swoją jawnie niebezpieczną dziewczynę obok słowa "bezradna", ale zupełnie mi to nie wychodzi.  
Uderzyłam go w ramię, ale zadowolony uśmiech nie chciał opuścić mojej twarzy.

\- Dziwne, że wziął nas za parę - rzuciłam od niechcenia. - Kto normalny mógłby wpaść na tak absurdalny pomysł?

Cichy, zdradziecki głosik w mojej głowie podsunął szybkie "chociażby ja".

\- Właśnie. Kto? - Nie zabrzmiało to wcale jak pytanie, choć powinno nim być. Nick przygasł nieco, tracąc nagle dobry humor, przez co zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy powiedziałam coś nie tak.

\- Śmiechowski - zawołał barman pozornie serdecznym tonem, na tyle głośno byśmy usłyszeli. - Co tak wcześnie dzisiaj?

Podejrzany odpowiedział coś z naburmuszoną miną, rzucając drobne na ladę. Goryl zgarnął pieniądze, przeliczając je z niezadowoleniem, po czym z hukiem postawił kufel piwa przed klientem. Szturchnęłam Nicka porozumiewawczo, oboje nagle siedzieliśmy jak na szpilkach, śledząc każdy ruch hieny. Wyglądał raczej niepozornie, był dość niski, jego lekko wyleniała szara sierść z czarnymi pręgami sprawiała, że nie rzucał się w oczy. Napisałam krótką wiadomość "Już jest" do Bogo, żeby wszyscy byli gotowi do akcji. Czasem dobrze jest mieć po swojej stronie dużych kompanów, którzy bez problemu złapią kogo trzeba. Ześlizgnęłam się z krzesła, a mój partner podążył moim śladem. Nasz drogi Henryk chyba zmierzał już do domu, skończywszy swoje nędzne piwo. Kątem oka dostrzegłam, że Nick położył jeszcze jeden banknot na ladzie, kiwając głową barmanowi. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Naprawdę powinnam uświadomić Nickowi wartość pieniądza. Jeśli nadal będzie rozdawał oszczędności na prawo i lewo w ilościach hurtowych to wkrótce będzie zmuszony zrezygnować ze swojego przytulnego apartamentu i zamieszkać pod mostem. Policyjna pensja nie wróżyła świetlanej przyszłości, chociaż nawet mnie udało się co nieco odłożyć. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to już za jakiś milion lat będzie mnie stać na budowę domu. Hiena otwarł drzwi, zrobił zaledwie dwa kroki w przód i zamarł w miejscu na widok wielkich policjantów czekających na jego przybycie. Odwrócił się w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki, ale z tej strony również napotkał opór, nawet jeśli znacznie mniej okazały.

\- Nie tak prędko kolego - powiedziałam z mściwą satysfakcją, opierając się ramieniem o framugę. - Jesteś aresztowany.


	14. (2/2) Rozdział, w którym Nick dzieli się wspomnieniem

Wracaliśmy z Nickiem na komisariat, żeby przesłuchać naszego podejrzanego. Bogo śmiał się gromko, kiedy go zobaczył, twierdząc, że sama bym sobie poradziła z takim małym wypierdkiem, jak to uprzejmie raczył ująć. Zmierzyłam go spojrzeniem pełnym wyższości, ale tylko go tym rozbawiłam. W geście dobrej woli zaoferował, że osobiście dostarczy go nam na miejsce. 

\- Nie powinieneś tak szastać pieniędzmi - zganiłam Nicka na wstępie, póki jeszcze o tym nie zapomniałam. Popatrzył na mnie jakbym urwała się z choinki, po czym roześmiał się z goryczą.

\- Mam kasy jak lodu, Karotka. Mógłbym odcinać kupony do końca życia. - Nie wydawał się szczególnie zadowolony z tej możliwości. Wyglądał raczej jakby zupełnie go to nie obchodziło. Powiedziałabym nawet, że w pewien sposób był owym faktem poirytowany.

\- W takim razie, po co pracujesz? - spytałam, nie rozumiejąc. Nick nie był osobą aprobującą poranne wstawanie, choć nigdy szczególnie głośno nie wypowiadał się na ten temat. Patrolowanie uważał za bezdyskusyjną stratę czasu, tak samo jak odprawę, wypełnianie policyjnej dokumentacji i wiele innych rzeczy. W gruncie rzeczy podejrzewałam, że bycie policjantem nie sprawia mu żadnej satysfakcji.

\- Właściwie to sam nie wiem. Może dla zabicia czasu. Albo po prostu lubię zawracać ci głowę.  
W to nie wątpiłam. Rozkwitał kiedy dochodziło między nami do sprzeczki, intensywnej wymiany zdań czy absorbującej rozmowy. Wielokrotnie zdawał się podkreślać, że konwersacja ze mną jest niezwykle "stymulująca", ale według mnie bardziej pasowało określenie "wkurzająca".

\- Jedno mnie zastanawia - zaczęłam, zerkając na niego z lekkim niepokojem. Co prawda, przyjaźniliśmy się, ale nie wiedziałam czy to uprawniało mnie do wtykania nosa w jego prywatne sprawy.

\- Tak? - Rozparł się wygodniej na fotelu pasażera, zwrócony częściowo w moją stronę.

\- Wiem, że ten twój... - zawahałam się przez sekundę - ...lodziany biznes nieźle prosperował, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że byłeś zmuszony sam się utrzymywać to jakim cudem nie jesteś spłukany?

Obserwował mnie przez moment, jakby kalkulował w myślach możliwe scenariusze, próbując odgadnąć moje intencje.  
\- Powiedzmy, że w porównaniu do innych moich występków, drobne oszustwa podatkowe związane ze sprzedażą lodołapek, były jedynie czubkiem góry lodowej.

\- Tak podejrzewałam - przyznałam cicho, spojrzawszy na niego z ukosa. - Jak to się w ogóle zaczęło?

Wiem, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, ale nie zawsze panowałam nad tym. Byłam chyba najbardziej wścibskim królikiem na całym świecie. Nick zamyślił się, opierając łokieć na drzwiach, by wygodnie podeprzeć policzek na łapie. Westchnął ciężko, a jego ciepły oddech zaparował najbliższy fragment szyby.

\- Wiesz, że u nas w domu nigdy się nie przelewało, a kiedy ojciec odszedł, mama ledwo wiązała koniec z końcem. - Zamilkł na moment, jakby zagłębiał się we wspomnieniach. - Miałem tego dość. Wtedy byłem jeszcze głupim, naiwnym dzieciakiem z wielkimi marzeniami. Wyjechałem z rodzinnego miasteczka, chcąc dojść do czegokolwiek w życiu. Osiągnąć coś, przez co nigdy nie musiałbym już martwić się o pieniądze.

\- Zostawiłeś ją samą? - Nie dowierzałam, że był tak egoistyczny. Równie dobrze mógł znaleźć jakąś pracę na miejscu, pomóc mamie. A nie uciekać od problemów.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, to wspaniała kobieta, ze wszystkich sił starała się, by niczego mi nie brakowało. Pracowała naprawdę ciężko i uczciwie. Cały dzień jako kelnerka w jednej z restauracji, gdzie wyzyskiwali ją jak mogli, pomiatali nią nieustannie, a ona wciąż przyjmowała to z godnością. Wieczorami zaś dorabiała jako sprzątaczka. Przez pewien czas prawie jej nie widywałem, bo jak wracała do domu to była wykończona i nie miałem serca zawracać jej głowy.  
Chciałem wynagrodzić jej to wszystko co dla mnie zrobiła, żeby już nigdy nie musiała pracować za grosze.

\- To czemu nie próbowałeś zdobyć pracy tam na miejscu? - spytałam. Byłam pod wrażeniem tego w jaki sposób wypowiadał się o swojej mamie. Wzruszyło mnie ciepło i duma, która wyraźnie odznaczała się w jego głosie. Chciałabym, żeby moje dzieci, jeśli kiedykolwiek się jakichś dorobię, mówiły o mnie choćby po części z taką miłością.

\- Myślisz, że nie próbowałem?! - Nagle był rozdrażniony, uderzył łapą w deskę rozdzielczą, dając upust złości, po czym zgromił mnie wzrokiem. - W takim małym, zaściankowym społeczeństwie kryje się mnóstwo uprzedzeń. Nikt nie chciał zatrudnić lisa, zwłaszcza, jeśli nie był kobietą. To było jedyne słuszne wyjście.

\- Co się z nią stało? - Chciałam poznać resztę historii, choć smutek ściskał mnie za gardło. Świat był strasznie niesprawiedliwy.

\- Nadal tam mieszka. - Wzruszył ramionami, a w jego spojrzeniu pojawił się ból. - Była taka rozczarowana, że jej syn zboczył z dobrej ścieżki. Nie tak mnie wychowała. Miałem być przykładnym obywatelem, nie wyróżniającym się od reszty. Gardziła tym kim się stałem, a co za tym idzie, moimi pieniędzmi. Nadal myśli, że ojciec poszedł po rozum do głowy i postanowił wspomóc finansowo dawną partnerkę.

\- Och - wypsnęło mi się przygnębione westchnięcie. Zatrzymałam się pod komisariatem, w pobliżu wejścia, po czym skierowałam całą uwagę na swojego partnera. - Tak mi przykro, Nick. Niepotrzebnie pytałam.  
A mogłam się ugryźć w język. Ten jeden jedyny raz to byłoby bardziej niż wskazane. Plułam sobie w brodę, obarczając winą własną głupotę i wścibstwo. Grubo przekroczyłam jego prywatną strefę bezpieczeństwa, wkraczając na tak intymne tematy.

\- W porządku. - Uśmiechnął się blado, zamykają w uścisku moją łapkę, którą głaskałam go właśnie uspokajająco po przedramieniu. - Przecież nie mogłaś wiedzieć. Poza tym dobrze było to z siebie wyrzucić.

Nieśmiało spojrzałam mu prosto w oczy, chcąc zaryzykować wtrącenie swojego zdania w tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Skoro i tak wepchnęłam się w życie z buciorami to mogłam też wtrącić swoją opinię.

\- Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby naprawić relacje z mamą? Wiesz, teraz kiedy już jesteś "dobrym" chłopcem. - Podkreśliłam znacząco. Z przygnębieniem stanowczo nie było mu do twarzy. Sięgnął do klamki, by otworzyć drzwi, ale zanim wysiadł, rzucił ponuro:

\- To już nie ma znaczenia. Nie zmienię przeszłości.  
Wyskoczyłam za nim, chcąc kontynuować tą rozmowę, ale zupełnie mnie zignorował. Komisariat nocą wyglądał dziwnie i nadal nie przyzwyczaiłam się do cichych, spokojnych korytarzy, gdzie niemalże brakowało żywego ducha, nie licząc nieszczęśników, którym akurat przypadała trzecia zmiana. Taka loteria, raz na wozie raz pod wozem, w zależności od nastroju szefa.

Skierowaliśmy się w stronę pokoju przesłuchań, chcąc odwalić swoją robotę i z czystym sumieniem pójść wreszcie spać. Podziękowałam Bogo za pomoc, a ten tylko zarechotał, poczochrał mnie po głowie aż wreszcie całkowicie z siebie zadowolony, zniknął za zakrętem.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, z trudem tłumiąc ziewnięcie, kątem oka dostrzegła, że Nick pocierał zaczerwienione oczy, próbując pozbyć się uporczywego pieczenia. Podzielałam jego uczucia, gdyż moje własne powieki ciążyły mi niemiłosiernie, nie wspominając już o podrażnionych tytoniowym dymem spojówkach.

\- Miejmy to już za sobą - powiedział Nick, puszczając mnie przodem. Jego twarz stężała, przypominając napiętą maskę. Mijając go, skinęłam głową. Śmiechowski, rozparty wygodnie na twardym krześle nie wydawał się choćby minimalnie zaniepokojony swoim położeniem. Właściwie to obserwował nasze wejście z aroganckim, szyderczym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy.

\- Mówiłem już waszemu durnemu komendancikowi, że żądam adwokata. Bez niego nici z jakiejkolwiek rozmowy. - Zmierzył mnie pogardliwym spojrzeniem, po czym zerknął na Nicka, unosząc ironicznie brew.

\- Przestań, Śmiechowski, to był ciężki dzień. Nie mam ochoty użerać się teraz ani z tobą ani z jakimś protekcjonalnym palantem w roli adwokata. Jesteś oskarżony o zamordowanie policjanta, a także napaści na drugiego w skutek czego wystąpiło bezpośrednie zagrożenie zdrowia i życia poszkodowanego. Porozmawiamy o tym teraz albo posiedzisz sobie w areszcie dopóki nie pójdziesz po rozum do głowy. - Uśmiechnęłam się słodko, chociaż narastała we mnie potrzeba rozkwaszenia jego nosa. Nie cierpiałam takich bezczelnych typów.

\- Nie macie takiego prawa - żachnął się, zupełnie przekonany o własnej racji.

\- Już ja coś wymyślę, o to się nie martw. Jestem bardzo kreatywna. - Blefowałam, oczywiście, co innego mi pozostało. Generalnie to od paru kłamstewek jeszcze nikt nie umarł. Zamierzałam wykorzystać jego niewiedzę odnośnie zebranych przez nas dotychczasowo dowodów. Zachichotał denerwująco pod nosem, większość hien tak miała, że nie kontrolowała tego odgłosu.

\- Jak to jest pracować z lisem? - Zmienił znienacka temat, świdrując mnie wzrokiem. - Ufasz mu?   
Zaniemówiłam na moment, zaskoczona tym nagłym pytaniem, zakrawającym o zupełnie inne sprawy. Co to w ogóle za insynuacja? Oczywiście, że ufałam Nickowi. Był moim partnerem i nigdy się na nim nie zawiodłam. Powiodłam spojrzeniem od Henryka do Nicka, napotykając badawcze, pytające oczy tego drugiego.

\- Tak, ufam mu bezgranicznie - odpowiedziałam, kierując swe słowa głównie do przyjaciela. - Nie rozumiem jaki to ma związek.

\- Cóż, jeśli on odwzajemnia w równym stopniu twoje zaufanie to zostawi nas na chwilę samych. Wtedy będę bardziej skłonny do rozmowy. - Ponownie wydał z siebie ten dźwięk do złudzenia przypominający chichot.

\- Nie zgadzam się. - Zaprotestował Nick od razu, nawet się nie zastanawiając. Założył ręce na piersi, gotowy opierać się aż do skutku.

\- Czyli mi nie ufasz, tak? - Oburzyłam się, oczekiwałam zupełnie innej reakcji. Myślałam, że to działa w obie strony, ale może się myliłam.

\- Jasne, że ci ufam, nie bądź niemądra. To w jego intencje wątpię. - Wskazał kciukiem na naszego oskarżonego, piorunując mnie wzrokiem.

\- Przecież będziesz obok - zirytowałam się nie na żarty. - Z zewnątrz też wszystko zobaczysz. Już nie przesadzaj, nic mi nie będzie.

Siłowaliśmy się na spojrzenia, dopóki nie odpuścił z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem.

\- Jeden fałszywy ruch... - urwał wypowiedź, pozostawiając miejsce na domysły. Przewróciłam oczami, pchając go w kierunku drzwi. Mógłby się, z łaski swojej, pośpieszyć.

Hiena poczekał aż pojawię się na krześle naprzeciwko niego, po czym pochylił się nad stołem, przysłaniając jednocześnie łapą mały mikrofon.

\- Zagrajmy w grę, króliczku - zaproponował, chichocząc. - Pytanie za pytanie.

\- Nie mam zamiaru godzić się na żadne słowne gierki - powiedziałam. - Miałeś gadać, a nie kombinować. Jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie to powiedz, a przestanę tracić czas. - Byłam zła, zmęczona i zniechęcona dotychczasowymi niepowodzeniami, a on się ze mną droczył jak z jakąś idiotką. Nie chciało mi się uświadamiać biedaka, że na ogół nie używałam do przesłuchań tego konkretnego mikrofonu, bo wolałam swoją poręczną marchewkę, ale skoro podobało mu się namiętne zagłuszanie wyimaginowanego nagrywania dźwięku to już jego sprawa. Liczyłam tylko na jakąkolwiek chęć współpracy z jego strony. - Jeśli będzie trzeba rozpuścimy plotki o twojej współpracy z policją. Jak myślisz, twoi koledzy się ucieszą?

\- Nie macie żadnych dowodów - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, cały spięty.

\- I co z tego? - Wzruszyłam beztrosko ramionami. - Zasiejemy plotkarskie ziarnko i poczekamy aż wykiełkuje. Wszyscy wiedzą, że wątpliwości to potężna broń, mam rację? - Nie ukrywałam już własnej satysfakcji, kiedy patrzył na mnie wściekle.

\- Prosisz się o śmierć, Judy Hopps. Szkoda, że do tej pory szczęście cię nie opuszczało. Nawet ono się jednak kiedyś skończy.

Moja twarz była zupełnie bez wyrazu, podobnych czczych gróźb ostatnio nie brakowało w moim kierunku. Henryk Śmiechowski był winny, ale musiałam to jeszcze udowodnić.

\- Pytam po raz ostatni, gdzie byłeś siódmego kwietnia? - spytałam twardo. Nawet nie mrugnęłam, chociaż łapki mi się zdecydowanie spociły. Ostatecznie potwierdził moje wszystkiego domysły, a ja wykończona mogłam wreszcie podążyć do domy, by paść na łóżko i zapaść w sen. Nick uważał, że byłam nieodpowiedzialna i gniewał się, ale przyznał, iż wykonywałam kawał dobrej roboty. Mimo tego małego sukcesu, to nie byłby koniec. A kojot był zdecydowanie zbyt rozbawiony, biorąc pod uwagę do czego się przyznał. Wracając do domy, miałam w pamięci wyraźnie obłąkany śmiech oskarżonego.


	15. Rozdział, w którym Pan Be stawia na ewakuację

Nasz oskarżony został zatrzymany w areszcie do dnia rozprawy sądowej. Bogo uznał sprawę za wstępnie zamkniętą i nagrodził nas dłuższym porankiem, przez co mogliśmy odespać trochę zarwaną nockę. Aczkolwiek instynkt znowu podpowiadał mi, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Henryk przyznał się do zamachów, więc jak nad nim popracuję to może wsypie też swoich wspólników. Ciężko było mi uwierzyć, że kombinował zupełnie sam. Poza tym jaki był cel tych działań, co próbował, bądź próbowali, osiągnąć. Poszłam na komisariat, nie czekając na Nicka. Wczoraj po przesłuchaniu znowu dziwnie się zachowywał. Był nerwowy, marszczył niespokojnie brwi, unikając pytających spojrzeń, a jednak obserwując mnie uważnie, kiedy myślał, że nie patrzyłam. Odnosiłam wrażenie, że miało to sporo wspólnego z naszym zatrzymanym, ale potrzebowałam więcej danych. Byłam już zaledwie przecznicę od posterunku, kiedy rozdzwonił się mój telefon.

\- Fru Fru mówiła, że chciałaś ze mną porozmawiać. - Usłyszałam w słuchawce zamiast powitania. W końcu zadzwonił Pan Be, myślałam, że nigdy się tego nie doczekam.

\- Tak, tak - potwierdziłam szybko. - Miałam nadzieję, że wiesz cokolwiek na temat ostatnich wydarzeń. Ponoć nic w tym mieście nie jest w stanie ukryć się przed tobą.

Już dawno przeszliśmy na "ty" z panem Be. Ten facet był genialny. Co prawda, jego interesy nie zawsze mieściły się w granicach słowa "legalne", ale przymykałam na to oko. Znacznie korzystniej było mieć go po swojej stronie niż po przeciwnej. Poza tym jego wnuczka była moją ukochaną chrześnicą, nie chciałam sprawiać mu problemów.

\- Nie powinnaś się w to mieszać. Są osoby i sprawy daleko poza twoim zasięgiem - powiedział oschle, próbując zniechęcić mnie na starcie. Wiedział, że bywam nieznośna i ciężko coś wybić mi z głowy, jeśli się uprę. W końcu, kto jak kto, ale ja nie umiałam tak po prostu odpuścić.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, jeśli cokolwiek o tym wiesz. To naprawdę ważne.

\- Nie mam zamiaru narażać mojej rodziny, nawet dla ciebie. - Niemal widziałam jak kiwa głową z dezaprobatą, stukając rytmicznie pazurem o oparcie fotela. - Wyprowadzamy się stąd przynajmniej do czasu, aż sytuacja się nie polepszy. Zostając nie będę miał wyjścia, zmuszą mnie bym wsparł ich stanowisko.

\- Kto? Kto za tym stoi? Co planują? - Naciskałam. On wiedział wszystko co było mi niezbędne do rozwiązania zagadki i zakończenia tego koszmaru. A ja miałam rację, Śmiechowski posiadał jakichś wspólników. - Te informacje mogą uratować wiele niewinnych istnień. Przywrócić porządek!

\- Przykro mi, Judy. Nie mogę ci pomóc.

\- Nie chcesz pomóc, to znaczna różnica - wytknęłam mu. Byłam zdesperowana i rozczarowana, liczyłam na niego. Był moim najbardziej wiarygodnym źródłem informacji. Zamilkł na chwilę by zamienić z kimś kilka słów, zbyt zniekształconych przez słuchawkę bym mogła je zrozumieć.

\- Moja córka ma ci coś do powiedzenia i prosi, żebyś spotkała się z nami na lotnisku dzisiaj przed naszym odlotem o dziewiętnastej.

\- Będę tam. - Obiecałam. Iskierka nadziei rozbłysła na nowo. Miałam jeszcze jedno podejście, by coś z niego wyciągnąć i zamierzałam z tego skorzystać. O ile nie zdobędę tych informacji wcześniej.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia wieczorem. - Rozłączył się, a ja zacisnęłam telefon w łapce, zdeterminowana do działania. Wpadłam na komisariat z prędkością światła i znalazłam się w jakimś równoległym wszechświecie. Wokół panowało istne pandemonium. Wszyscy krzątali się jak w ukropie, szum, hałas, bieganina. Bogo dawał upust swojej frustracji, wrzeszcząc na biednego, chuderlawego policjanta, który dopiero niedawno zasilił nasze szeregi, a właśnie usiłował zapaść się głęboko pod ziemię. Jeśli dobrze widziałam z tej odległości, szef zdążył już doprowadzić go do łez. Pazurian ostrożnie obserwował sytuację zza swojego biurka, za którym, garbiąc się, próbował nieudolnie zniknąć.   
Zaczepiłam Marlenę, która przemknęła obok mnie, a echo jej kroków i drżenie posadzki poczułam aż w kościach. Przy niej byłam lekka jak piórko.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Nic nie wiesz? - zdziwiła się. Chyba była nieświadoma mojej porannej nieobecności. Uniosłam brwi, jakbym wiedziała to nie zawracałabym sobie głowy zadawaniem pytaniem. - Henryk Śmiechowski nie żyje.

\- Co? - Ta wiadomość była dla mnie absolutnym szokiem. Mrugałam oczami, zupełnie oszołomiona. Jakim cudem?! Jeszcze parę godzin temu miał się dobrze, nie wyglądał na chorego ani nic z tych rzeczy. Nie mógł tak po prostu, na zawołanie, wyzionąć ducha. Takie cuda nigdy się nie zdarzały. - Jak to się stało?

\- Nie wiem dokładnie, ale Bogo wpadł w szał. Koroner już jedzie. Ty go aresztowałaś, więc pewnie pozwolą ci obejrzeć nagranie z monitoringu zanim się pojawi. - Rozejrzała się z niepokojem, zbladłszy lekko. - O nie, lepiej zejść mu z oczu.  
Wtrąciwszy ostatnią, wyrwaną z kontekstu, uwagę, uciekła z pola widzenia, choć nie była przy tym szczególnie dyskretna. A ja niemal od razu dowiedziałam się dlaczego jej ewakuacja nabrała natychmiastowej mocy wykonawczej.

\- Hopps, mamy problem - wycedził Bogo, pojawiając się znienacka tuż za mną.

\- Właśnie słyszałam - poinformowałam go wspaniałomyślnie, wciąż oszołomiona rewelacjami.

\- Gdzie jest Bajer? - spytał, energicznym ruchem głowy pokazując mi bym podążyła jego śladem. Szedł przed siebie niczym żywy taran, sprężystym krokiem, tupiąc niemiłosiernie z czystej frustracji. Nasz nowy posterunkowy też gdzieś się zapodział, założę się o miesięczną wypłatę, że pluje sobie teraz w brodę za wybór policyjnej kariery. Sama tak robiłam, kiedy tkwiłam na celowniku Bogo, pierwsza do odstrzału.

\- Jeszcze nie dotarł - powiedziałam, przyśpieszając kroku, by za nim nadążyć. - Musiałeś być taki nieprzyjemny dla młodego, szefie?

\- To wszystko jego wina! - zdenerwował się, gromiąc wzrokiem każdego kogo napotkał. - Nie zweryfikował informacji, a to jego pieprzony obowiązek!

\- Jakich informacji?

\- Wytłumaczę ci jak obejrzysz nagranie - uciął oschle, z rozmachem otwierając drzwi swojego gabinetu. Byłam w środku wiele razy, ale dopiero teraz zauważyłam, że miał zawieszone na ścianie zdjęcie. Na fotografii on i jego przyjaciel, młodzi i widocznie szczęśliwi, dumnie odbierali swoje odznaki. Skupiłam uwagę na ekranie komputera, gdzie Bogo logował się właśnie do systemu, szukając odpowiedniego pliku. Wspólnie obserwowaliśmy jak, wpuszczony przez dyżurnego, wysoki lampart w drogim garniturze ze służbową teczką wciśniętą pod pachę, wszedł do celi Śmiechowskiego.

\- Co za fuszera - powiedział z niesmakiem, marszcząc nos. - Dać się złapać jak ostatni frajer.

\- Nie moja wina - zaperzył się Henryk. - Ktoś mnie wsypał. Przecież zacierałem za sobą ślady.

\- Sprawdzę to - obiecał nieco aroganckim tonem. - Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że spieprzyłeś sprawę. Cóż, jesteśmy zmuszeni cię wycofać.  
Śmiechowski rozważał te słowa przez moment, wyglądając na rozdartego wewnętrznie. Jego twarz wygładziła się po chwili, a on sam sprawiał wrażenie osoby pogodzonej ze swoim losem.

\- Wiedziałem na co się piszę - przyznał spokojnie. - Nasza sprawa ponad wszystko.

\- Doskonale. - Lampart wyszczerzył się złowieszczo, protekcjonalnie poklepawszy Henryka po łapie. - Dobra decyzja.

Podał mu jakąś małą, niepozorną buteleczkę barwy krwi z jakimś płynem w środku. Jej zawartość zabłysła słabo w ostrym świetle lampy. Hiena odkorkował szklaną flaszkę, odetchnął głęboko i uśmiechnąwszy się blado uniósł ją niczym w toaście.

\- Za sprawę - rzucił krótko. Lampart skinął mu głową, schował do teczki ową buteleczkę, pożegnał się zdawkowo, po czym wyszedł. Następne trzy godziny nagrania ukazywały hienę chodzącego tam i z powrotem po celi. Pocił się, oddychał ciężko, chwytał się za lewe ramię, które powoli przestawało funkcjonować odpowiednio. A i tak chichotał nerwowo, maniakalnie szczerząc się do kamery. W końcu upadł na kolana, trzymając się kurczowo za serce, a jego ciało opanowały drgawki. Wstrząsany spazmami, rozkaszlał się, plując krwią, aż skonał.

Spojrzałam na Bogo, trawiąc zasłyszane słowa, analizując sytuację. Przez sekundę czy dwie mój żołądek wywijał koziołki i miałam wrażenie, że nie powstrzymam się od zwymiotowania. Nie byłam szczególnie wrażliwa, ale widok trupa nigdy nie sprawiał przyjemnego wrażenia.

\- Nie wiem jak się do tego ustosunkować - powiedziałam wolno, w zamyśleniu, drapiąc się po nosie. - Powinniśmy uznać to za samobójstwo czy morderstwo?

\- Głupie pytanie, mimo wszystko to było ewidentnie samobójstwo.

\- I tak powinniśmy aresztować tego prawnika. Za rozprowadzanie nielegalnych trucizn. Poza tym mamy dowód, że jest zamieszany w te morderstwa. Kto go w ogóle wezwał?

\- Właśnie chodzi o to, że nikt. Gapowski wpuścił faceta bez zezwolenia, w ogóle nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi. I prędko nie znajdziemy tego lamparta. Jego legitymacja była podrobiona, nikt taki nie istnieje.  
To bardzo zła wiadomość, znowu utknęliśmy w martwym punkcie. Wszystko się posypało, a liczyliśmy, że mamy to za sobą. Czcze modlitwy. Wyglądało na to, że z każdym kolejnym dniem, nowym tropem czy poszlaką wdeptywaliśmy głębiej w jedno wielkie bagno. Kimkolwiek byli "ONI" wciąż pozostawali krok przed nami.

\- Musimy rozesłać listy gończe. Może ktoś go gdzieś widział? Przecież facet nie wyparował. - Mój mózg pracował na zwiększonych obrotach, musiałam szybko coś wykombinować, żeby wyjść z tego w miarę z twarzą.

\- Już się tym zająłem, ale mamy większy kłopot. Jeśli prasa się dowie, a pewnie tak będzie, zjedzą nas żywcem. Grzywalski tym razem mi nie odpuści.  
Pocieszająco położyłam mu łapkę na ramieniu. Mimo swoich wad był świetnym komendantem i każdy z nas mógł o tym zaświadczyć. Miał swoje zasady, honor, a przede wszystkim uwzględniał dobro całego Zwierzogrodu.

\- Zobaczymy jak sytuacja się rozwinie, nie wyprzedzajmy zdarzeń. Nie ma co martwić się na zapas, bo to do niczego dobrego nie prowadzi.  
Krótkie pukanie przerwało naszą rozmowę. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, Pazurian nacisnął klamkę, rozszczelnił drzwi, po czym wsunął przez szczelinę wyłącznie głowę.

\- Szefie, koroner przybył.

***

Nick zdążył w międzyczasie dotrzeć do pracy, zapewne zjawił się wkrótce po mnie. Stał spokojnie, choć postawę miał spiętą i obserwował z boku koronera badającego zwłoki. Widok trupa zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzał, a jego twarz pozostawała beznamiętna. Ja natomiast nie mogłam zdzierżyć smrodu śmierci, który unosił się swobodnie w ciepłym powietrzu. Tego dnia, jak na złość, słońce świeciło dosyć mocno, wywołując lekki zaduch na komisariacie. Szakal wyprostował się w końcu, zdejmując czarne rękawiczki i niedbałym ruchem wyrzucił je do kosza na śmieci. Był wysoki, kościsty, a według mnie wręcz ususzony. Jego wyraźnie odznaczające się uszy oraz mały garb na plecach także nie dodawały mu uroku. Posępny wyraz twarzy, zimne oczy i wąskie wargi zaciśnięte sceptycznie wywoływały raczej chęć natychmiastowej ucieczki niż bliższego poznania. Skinął od niechcenia dłonią na swoich dwóch pomagierów, którzy sprawiając wrażenie ofiar przemocy, zabrali się za transport zwłok.

\- Komendancie Bogo. - Skinął prawie niezauważalnie głową na powitanie, a jego postawa sugerowała, że był to rodzaj obelgi. Cały aż emanował czystą, niczym niezmąconą pogardą. - Proszę na słówko.

\- Oczywiście, zapraszam do gabinetu. - Wskazał koronerowi drogę, z której przyszliśmy, po czym ruszył za nim. Panowie chyba nie przypadli sobie do gustu, a jeśli znali się wcześniej to zdecydowanie nie darzyli się sympatią. Opowiedziałam Nickowi o nagraniu, a także późniejszej rozmowie z szefem. Nie potrafiłam określić jego odczuć względem mojego monologu. Równie dobrze mogłabym gadać z kamieniem. Byłby identycznie niedostępny i nieprzenikniony. Bogo był zajęty przez resztę dnia, stając na głowie, by zatuszować sprawę. Mnie osobiście bieganina się nie udzieliła, więc namówiłam partnera na rozejrzenie się po mieście i popytanie o tego fałszywego adwokata, pokazując wszem i wobec jego zdjęcie. Oczekiwałam na nadejście wieczora z niecierpliwością, usilnie zastanawiając się jak, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń, spławić Nicka. To była moja sprawa. W pewnym stopniu wręcz prywatna, więc nie życzyłam sobie towarzystwa osób niepożądanych.

***

Lotnisko wieczorem było pięknie oświetlone, przez co sprawiało nieziemskie wrażenie. Mimo późnej pory wciąż tętniło życiem, chociaż wszelkie dźwięki zdawały się być nieco przytłumione, jakby oczekujący na lot byli już zmęczeni mijającym dniem, rozleniwieni i senni.

\- Judy, tutaj! - rozległ się głos, który zlokalizowałam po swojej prawej stronie. Fru Fru machała do mnie z entuzjazmem, zostawiając córkę pod opieką swojego ojca, który skinął mi z powagą głową. Spotkałyśmy się w połowie drogi, wymieniając szybki uścisk na powitanie.

\- Naprawdę wyjeżdżacie - skwitowałam, czując jednocześnie smutek z powodu rozstania i ulgę, bo przynajmniej będą bezpieczni.

\- Tak, tatuś jest naprawdę zdenerwowany. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie trwało długo.

\- Co go tak wzburzyło? - spytałam, licząc, że wie cokolwiek.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Powiedział tylko, że zrobiło się niebezpiecznie i nie będziemy uczestniczyć w tej farsie. Nie sądzę, żebyś wyciągnęła z niego jakieś informacje. Milczy jak grób.   
\- Westchnęła z irytacją, jakby opór ojca stanowił dla niej przeszkodę nie do pokonania. Osobiście miałam okazję poznać jego ośli upór. Nie polecam. - Nie o tym jednak chciałam porozmawiać. Słyszałam, że pogodziłaś się z Nickiem.

\- Długa historia - mruknęłam. Sama jeszcze do końca tego sobie nie poukładałam. To wszystko co się wydarzyło przekraczało granice mojego pojmowania i raczej prędko nie zrozumiem jak to się stało.

\- Obiecałam ci, że się z nim skontaktuję, pamiętasz? - Poczekała aż kiwnę głowę nim kontynuowała: - Musisz wiedzieć, że cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, Nick jest po twojej stronie. Czasem nie wszystko jest takie jakie się nam wydaje na pierwszy rzut oka.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem co masz na myśli - powiedziałam wolno, marszcząc brwi i przetrawiając jej słowa.Przyglądała mi się badawczo jakby chciała coś wyznać, po czym potrząsnęła głową, zmieniając zdanie.

\- Jakby ci to... Po prostu nie osądzaj, dobra? Niektóre wybory są naprawdę trudne. Czasem musimy zdecydować, która z opcji jest tą właściwszą. Wybrać co jest ważniejsze: bliskie osoby czy obowiązek. Niekiedy w życiu są rzeczy tak dla nas ważne, że konsekwencje nie mają znaczenia.- Zerknęła w stronę reszty towarzystwa, po czym, chwyciła mnie za łapki, zmuszając bym się pochyliła. - Muszę już iść, czas nagli. Przemyśl moje słowa i uważaj na siebie. Niedługo się zobaczymy.

Zostawiła mnie na środku holu, skonfundowaną oraz zaniepokojoną. Chciałabym, żeby choć raz ktoś wprost mi wyjaśnił o co chodzi zamiast owijać w bawełnę. Miałam wrażenie, że specjalnie mi wszystko utrudniali, co było nie dość, że deprymujące to w dodatku sprawiało, iż nie potrafiłam przestać się martwić. Wreszcie wróciłam do domu, marząc tylko o położeniu głowy na poduszce, skryciu się pod kocem i olaniu całego świata na kilka najbliższych godzin. Zaparkowałam w pobliżu mieszkania, żeby rano się nie przemęczać, a kiedy zamykałam drzwi samochodu, szmer dobiegający zza pleców zwrócił moją uwagę. Coś nieprzyjemnie przypominającego skrobanie pazurów o beton zbliżało się powoli w moim kierunku. Odwróciłam się, wciskając plecy w chłodny metal bocznych drzwi. Błyszczące, patrzące bezrozumnie oczy wpatrywały się we mnie z ciemności. Znałam ten rodzaj spojrzenia i wcale mi się to nie podobało.


	16. Rozdział, w którym "ofiary" dziczeją

Nie miałam dokąd uciec. Samochód blokował mi drogę, a nie wiedziałam jak szybkie mogło być obserwujące mnie zwierzę. Wydawało z siebie świszczące dźwięki, a jego oczy błyszczały w ciemnościach. Zrobiłam krok w lewą stronę, a pokracznie poruszające się stworzenie podążyło za mną. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe, kiedy próbowałam wymacać klamkę, którą zaraz potem szarpałam gorączkowo za plecami. Drzwi odmówiły posłuszeństwa, stawiając zdecydowany opór. Zdziczały mieszkaniec warknął głucho, szykując się do skoku. Krzyknęłam w panice, a futro na moim karku zjeżyło się ze strachu. Nie... Błagam... Torba ze sprzętem spoczywała spokojnie na tylnym siedzeniu, nieświadoma moich kłopotów. Skrobnięcie pazurów o beton... naprężenie ciała... Przygotowałam się na najgorsze. W głowie szalały setki myśli. Nie widziałam zbyt dokładnie, ale w głębi ducha, liczyłam, że osobnik nie był większy ode mnie. Zaparłam się stopami, łapiąc równowagę, by w razie potrzeby odparować atak. Lampa uliczna zatrzeszczała, po czym zabłysła blado, zalewając uliczkę mdławym światłem. Stworzenie skoczyło mi prosto do gardła, a ja miałam zaledwie ułamek sekundy, by rozpoznać z czym mam do czynienia. Rozwścieczony lemur drapał i gryzł, kopiąc z całej siły. Był ode mnie znacznie mniejszy, ale stanowił zagrożenie, bo nie działał racjonalnie. Zdziczały, to słowo wypłynęło na wierzch mojego zaalarmowanego umysłu, kiedy próbowałam trzymać jego zęby z dala od swojej twarzy. Przeniósł ciężar ciała na lewą stronę, więc korzystając z okazji, zepchnęłam go z siebie wyjątkowo mocnym wykopem. Poderwałam się na równe nogi, obserwując z uwagą jak lemur nieprzyjemnie przecharatał bokiem po asfalcie. Miałam idealną szansę, by uciec, gdyż lekko ranny napastnik miotał się skulony, sycząc i warcząc naprzemian. Jednakże obowiązek nie pozwolił mi na taki krok. Musiałam obezwładnić zdziczałego lemura, żeby przypadkiem nie zaatakował jakiegoś niewinnego przechodnia. Rozśwcieczony rzucił się ponownie w moim kierunku, ale zdążyłam uniknąć zderzenia. Napastnik uderzył w bok mojego służbowego samochodu, robiąc w drzwiach niewielkie wgniecenie. Natychmiast szarpnęłam nim, podcinając mocno jego nogi. Siłą rozpędu facet wylądował na ziemi, przygnieciony moim ciężarem, z wyłamanymi do tyłu łapami. Nie przestawał się szamotać, próbując usilnie się uwolnić, a jednocześnie jak najbardziej mnie zranić. Nie byłam pewna jak długo jeszcze go utrzymam.

\- Zostawić cię samą na pięć minut... - Usłyszałam nagle znajomy, protekcjonalny głos, ale nie byłam w stanie przekręcić głowy na tyle, by zobaczyć przyjaciela. Obszedł mnie nieśpiesznym krokiem, stając wreszcie w polu widzenia.

Sapnęłam z oburzeniem. Pomógłby zamiast stać bezczynnie z irytującym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Zrób coś - warknęłam, a pot spływał po moim nosie łaskocząc nieprzyjemnie. Oddychałam szybko i płytko, a moja klatka piersiowa unosiła się gwałtownie. Zdrętwiałe ramiona drżały od powstrzymywania napastnika od wyrwania się. - Nie stój jak kołek!

Westchnął cierpiętniczo, rzucając mi wyciągnięte z kieszeni kajdanki. Siłowałam się z lemurem, stękając z wysiłku, aż ostatecznie skułam go i nie musiałam się przynajmniej martwić jego wszędobylskimi pazurami. 

\- Czy ty zawsze musisz pakować się w kłopoty, Karotka?

\- Kłopoty to moja specjalność - Wystawiłam mu język, zdmuchując z nosa zabłąkany dłuższy kosmyk. - Choć tym razem nie prosiłam się o nie. Z łaski swojej, podaj mi neutralizator. Mam go w torbie. - Otworzył drzwi bez większego problemu, najwidoczniej tylko ja miałam z tym kłopot. Przysunął torbę ku krawędzi tylnej kanapy, odnajdując odpowiednią kieszeń. W końcu sam włożył mi strzykawkę do wyposażenia. Zbliżył się ostrożnie, kucając obok i bez ostrzeżenia wbijając igłę w bok lemura. Ten zawył przeciągle, po czym szarpnął się gwałtownie, uderzając głową w mój podbródek. Syknęłam cicho, przypadkowo przygryzając sobie język i posłałam Nickowi oskarżające spojrzenie. Wzruszył tylko ramionami, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

\- C-co się... stało? - zapytał słabo lemur, więc lekarstwo uczyniło swoją powinność. Zwlekłam się z niego, pocierając brodę.

\- Wszystko ci wyjaśnimy, ale najpierw musimy zawieźć cię do szpitala. Dasz radę wstać?

Lemur podjął próbę podniesienia się, ale nogi się pod nim ugięły. Był skrajnie wyczerpany. Tak samo zareagowała większość zaatakowanych za pierwszym razem. Szaleństwo wykańczało, szczególnie jeśli wcześniejsza kondycja pozostawiała wiele do życzenia.

Pochwyciłam lemura z jednej strony, a Nick zrobił to samo z drugiej. Ręce nieszczęśnika zwisały bezwładnie z naszych barków, a on sam ledwie powłóczył nogami. Wpakowaliśmy go do auta bez większych problemów, ale nie zdążyliśmy nawet zapytać jak się nazywa. Bezsilnie zamknął oczy, a już po chwili jego głowa opadła sennie na szybę.

\- Tak właściwie... to skąd się tu wziąłeś? - zapytałam, marszcząc brwi, tuż po odpaleniu samochodu.

\- Przechodziłem - mruknął niewyraźnie, patrząc w okno. Posłałam mu sceptyczne spojrzenie, którego nie mógł zobaczyć, ponieważ był odwrócony i ewidentnie unikał konfrontacji.

\- Jasne... A tak poważnie dla odmiany?

Zrezygnowane westchnięcie wyrwało się z jego zaciśniętych ust.

\- Czekałem na ciebie - wycedził ponuro. - Chciałem się upewnić, że wróciłaś bezpiecznie.  
Wychwyciłam fałszywą nutkę w jego głosie. Przyśpieszyłam z irytacją, wyładowując nieco nagromadzoną wewnątrz frustrację.

\- Przestań ściemniać, Nick.

\- Nie kłamałem - zaperzył się od razu, przybierając defensywną postawę. Wydawał się obrażony samą taką insynuacją.

\- Nie to miałam na myśli. Po prostu znam cię na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy nie mówisz całej prawdy. - Przystanęłam na czerwonym świetle, wlepiając oczekujący wzrok w swojego partnera.

\- Najwyraźniej nie aż tak dobrze. Wiesz przecież, że nigdy bym cię nie okłamał. - Uczepił się swojej wersji. - I nie ma za co.  
Gwałtownie wessałam powietrze, próbując się uspokoić. On i te jego słowne gierki. Czułam w kościach jego nieszczerość, ale nie potrafiłam mu tego udowodnić.

\- Dziękuję. - Powinnam od tego zacząć, tak brzmiałby naprawdę dobry wstęp. - Czyli nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć?

\- Nie. Nie ma nic do powiedzenia - uciął twardo, po czym dodał: - Zielone. Możesz jechać.

Nawet nie zauważyłam, że blokowałam ruch, a kierowca z samochodu za mną trąbił niestrudzenie. Twarz, którą widziałam w lusterku wykrzywiała się we wściekłym wyrazie. Ruszyłam z miejsca, zastanawiają się czy w moim obecnym czasie w ogóle powinnam wsiadać za kółko.  
W stosunku do Nicka czułam zmieszanie. Czyżbym doszukiwała się dziury w całym? Czy ziarenko nieufności ostatecznie wykiełkowało i stąd brały się wszystkie dociekliwe pytania? Chyba powinnam sobie odpuścić. Tak dotąd wyraźna nić porozumienia nawiązana między nami wydawała się blaknąć. A jednak moje uczucia wobec niego nie zamierzały wygasnąć równie szybko. Wciąż sprawiał, że moje serce pragnęło wyrwać się z piersi. Zaparkowałam pod szpitalem. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, zastanawiając się co począć z nieszczęsnym lemurem. Szturchnęłam Nicka, żeby zwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Bogo tu jest - poinformowałam go. Dostrzegłam auto szefa kątem oka i wskazałam je lisowi. - Informowałeś go?

\- Niby kiedy? - spytał, unosząc brwi w wyrazie konsternacji. - Cały czas byliśmy razem.

\- No tak... racja. - Dopiero po jego słowach sobie to uświadomiłam, zdaje się, że rozkojarzenie mnie nie opuszcza. - Sprawdź czy nie ma przy sobie jakichś dokumentów. Ja pójdę po kogoś i dowiem się o co chodzi.

Nick skinął zgodnie głową, muskając palcami moją rękę. Bądź ostrożna, mówiły znowu jego oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się uspokajająco, ruszając żwawo w kierunku wejścia.

\- Szefie! - wykrzyknęłam, machając energicznie, kiedy tylko się odwrócił. Stojąca obok niego lekarka również zwróciła na mnie swoją uwagę. Kangurzyca była prawie tak samo potężna jak Bogo i równie wysoka, ale miała miłą, przyjazną twarz, od razu budzącą zaufanie. Biały kitel kontrastował wyraźnie z jej szarobrązowym ubarwieniem.

\- Judy? - zdziwił się Bogo, po czym jego mina zmieniła się. Ukazywała coś pomiędzy zdenerwowaniem, a zmartwieniem. - Co się stało? Jesteś ranna?

\- Nie, nie, nic mi nie jest. Czemu pan tu jest, szefie?

Nie poddał w wątpliwość moich kompetencji, nie zawahał się nawet przez moment, w żaden sposób mnie nie zbył. Odtańczyłam w duchu taniec radości, ale nie pokazałam tego po sobie. To byłoby nieprofesjonalne.

\- Powtórka z rozrywki - oznajmił ponuro. - Mamy nowe przypadki zdziczenia. Przed chwilą dostaliśmy jeszcze dwa zgłoszenia, więc łącznie to będzie już siedem osób.

\- Osiem - poprawiłam go, krzywiąc się przepraszająco. - Też przywieźliśmy jedną ofiarę.

\- Problem w tym, że nie na wszystkich działa standardowy neutralizator. - Lekarka wtrąciła się do rozmowy, zakładając okulary w grubej, czarnej oprawie, by przejrzeć trzymaną w rękach dokumentację. - Wygląda na to, że sprawcy eksperymentują na skowyjcach, chcąc uzyskać nieodwracalny efekt.

\- Na naszego lemura antidotum zadziałało bez problemu.

\- W takim razie mieliście szczęście. A teraz przepraszam, obowiązki wzywają. - Odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła, powiewając połami kitla. W porządku... Odetchnęłam głęboko. Nie brzmiało to zbyt dobrze. Wręcz przeciwnie. Historia lubi się powtarzać, wiedziałam to doskonale. Nie byliśmy jednak przygotowani na taką ewentualność. Szczególnie, że Obłoczek nadal stacjonowała w więzieniu, tak samo jak jej wspólnicy, więc tym razem ktoś inny był winny, a my nie mieliśmy żadnych podejrzanych.

\- Świetnie - skomentowałam sarkastycznie, opierając się z rezygnacją plecami o ścianę. Czułam straszne zmęczenie, bo od tygodni porządnie się nie wysypiałam i żywiłam się głównie śmieciowym jedzeniem, co nieszczególnie mi służyło. - Nie brzmi to optymistycznie.

\- Ani trochę - zgodził się ze mną, przeciągając ręką po twarzy. Pokręcił wolno głową, strzelając nieprzyjemnie zastanym karkiem, po czym ziewnął głośno. - Na ten moment wyślę więcej patrolów do miasta, żeby w miarę kontrolowali sytuację. A my rano zastanowimy się co dalej, bo wykończeni i tak nic sensownego nie wymyślimy. Widzimy się przed odprawą.

\- Dobranoc, szefie.

\- Zdrzemnij się , Hopps. Dobrze ci to zrobi. - Poklepał mnie po ramieniu i wskazał gestem drogę do drzwi. - Odprowadzę cię.

Zastanawiałam się nad tym wszystkim, próbując pojąć motywy kierujące atakującymi. Obłoczek nade wszystko pragnęła władzy, chciała wykiwać całe miasto i wyjść obronną ręką z całej sytuacji. To było do zrozumienia, w końcu wiele osób pożądało władzy i sięgało po nią bez skrupułów. Taki już był świat. Niektórzy lubili pławić się w świetle reflektorów, trzymać innych w szachu, cieszyć się potęgą jaką mogła ofiarować kontrola nad innymi. W świetle prawa czy też nie. Tylko, że tym razem nie było żadnego pretendenta na stanowisko burmistrza, a Grzywalski porządnie zadomowił się we własnym stołku, nie musząc się starać o zachowanie go.

\- Bajer. - Bogo skinął Nickowi głową w krótkim przywitaniu. Zauważyłam, że naszego lemura już nie było, musieli zabrać go do środka, kiedy rozmawialiśmy na korytarzu. Nic nas już tu nie trzymało.

\- Szefie.

\- Jedźcie do domu, póki jeszcze mamy szansę złapać chociaż kilka godzin snu.

***

Luke'a nie było w mieszkaniu, ponieważ pojechał do Szarakówka odwiedzić rodziców i skompletować nową dostawę. Nie chciałam zostać sama, więc zaproponowałam Nickowi, żeby u mnie przenocował.

\- Mieszkam bliżej. Nie ma sensu włóczyć się po mieście skoro równie dobrze możemy przespać się u mnie.

Zgodziłam się, skręcając w prawo w następną uliczkę. Rzeczywiście, jego mieszkanie znajdowało się praktycznie o rzut beretem od szpitala. Najwyżej dziesięć minut drogi. Wkrótce dotarliśmy na miejsce. Emocje opadły, adrenalina spowodowana napaścią też się już ulotniła. Pozostała wyłącznie senność oraz wyczerpanie.

\- Możesz spać w łóżku, pościelę sobie na kanapie - oznajmił, otwierając drzwi do mieszkania i włączając światło. Podszedł do szafy, wyciągając przyjemny, niebieski koc. Zgarnął też miękką poduszkę z mojego ulubionego fotela i rzucił to wszystko na sofę.

\- Nie, nie. Spokojnie, jesteś u siebie. Ja mogę spać na kanapie.

Popatrzył na mnie z zamyśleniem, ale ostatecznie nie kłócił się. Pożyczyłam od niego koszulkę, bo nie chciałam spać w ubraniu z całego dnia, poza tym nie lubiłam jak było mi niewygodnie. Przebrałam się szybko w łazience, wymieniając przygnębione spojrzenie ze swoim odbiciem w lustrze. Podkoszulek sięgał mi prawie do kolan i pachniał Nickiem, a właściwie jego proszkiem do prania. Naprawdę lubiłam ten zapach.

***

Myślałam, że usnę od razu jak tylko przyłożę głowę do poduszki, ale grubo się pomyliłam. Światło ulicznej lampy prześlizgiwało się bezgłośnie przez szpary w żaluzjach, rozpraszając nieznacznie mrok panujący w pokoju. Leżałam na plecach, gapiąc się w sufit, po którym pełzały cienie. Mój nieznośny umysł podsuwał mi co rusz obraz zdziczałych oczu, nie pozwalając się odprężyć. W końcu westchnęłam ciężko, zwlekając się z kanapy.

\- Nick? - spytałam szeptem, nachylając się nad lisem. - Śpisz?

\- Prawie - odszepnął zaspanym głosem, unosząc głowę i podpierając ją na łokciu. - Co się stało?

\- Nie mogę zasnąć - wyznałam, nie wiedząc na co właściwie liczyłam. Milczał przez sekundę czy dwie, po czym uniósł kołdrę zapraszająco. Zawahałam się zaskoczona, ale zaraz skorzystałam z oferty, wślizgując się w jego ciepłe objęcia. Okrył nas dokładnie, a potem objął mnie ramieniem, przyciągając mnie do siebie. Intuicyjnie wtuliłam nos w zagłębienie u podstawy jego szyi. Nigdy nie czułam się tak bezpiecznie.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Śpij, Karotka. - Pieszczotliwie musnął ustami czubek mojej głowy. Odpłynęłam niemal natychmiast. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości chyba usłyszałam równie ciche "Przepraszam, Judy", ale równie dobrze mogło mi się to śnić.


	17. Rozdział, w którym Nick zdradza

Obudziłam się jeszcze przed budzikiem, ale nie byłam wyspana. Biorąc pod uwagę, że od kilku tygodni nie miałam więcej niż trzy godziny snu dziennie to te jednorazowe cztery nie spełniały potrzeb. A mimo to czułam się komfortowo i prędko zebrałam chęci do działania. Ostrożnie odsunęłam głowę od Nicka, żeby móc na niego spojrzeć. Był ewidentnie niespokojny i wyglądał jakby męczył się nawet w trakcie snu. Podniosłam rękę, ale pewność mnie opuściła i zamarłam w połowie ruchu. Wstrzymałam oddech, a potem przyłożyłam ją do jego policzka. Zamruczał sennie, podświadomie wtulając się w wewnętrzną część mojej łapy. Przestraszona nagłym pragnieniem pocałowania go, pośpiesznie wyślizgnęłam z jego objęć, uciekając do łazienki. Oparłam się ciężko o umywalkę, spoglądając w lustro.

\- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz, Judy? - wyszeptałam do swojego odbicia. Odpowiedzią było jedynie zgnębione, smutne spojrzenie. Przemyłam twarz chłodną wodą, wycierając ją porządnie puchatym, zielonym ręcznikiem aż futerko było tylko nieznacznie wilgotne. Cisze przerwało ciche pukanie do drzwi.

\- Karotka? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, tak. Już wychodzę - zawołałam szybko, przebierając się w nieco wymięte ubranie służbowe. - Jaki mamy czas?

\- Jak się nie pośpieszysz to się spóźnimy.

***

Było szesnaście ofiar wyciągu ze skowyjców, w tym cztery, na które nie działała dotąd żadna ilość antidotum w różnych stężeniach. Najlepsi lekarze współpracujący z naukowcami nie potrafili znaleźć kierunku modyfikacji. Szpital zaczynał się przepełniać, a miasto stopniowo popadało w chaos.

\- I właśnie dlatego w najbliższych dniach mamy za zadanie sprawdzić wszystkie dostawy do Zwierzogrodu. I każdy magazyn na terenie miasta. - Bogo zakończył swoją wypowiedź, patrząc na nas gniewnie, oparłszy dłonie na pierwszej ławce z brzegu.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mamy tylu ludzi, żeby udało się to sprawnie zorganizować - wyraziłam od razu swoją wątpliwość.

\- Nie bardzo mamy inne wyjście - odparował. - A stan wyjątkowy pozwala nam na takie posunięcie.  
Kiwnęłam głową, zgadzając się z nim.

\- W takim razie weźmiemy składy i magazyny z Tundrówki. - Zgłosiłam nas na ochotników. Nie miałam wielkiej ochoty na użeranie się z niezadowolonymi obywatelami. Nie będą zachwyceni tym, że policjanci wstrzymają ich dostawy. Doskwierał nam jednak brak lepszych pomysłów. Zanim wyruszyliśmy Bogo zalecił nam szczególną ostrożność. Według niego najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby mieć oczy dookoła głowy. Temu facetowi czasem naprawdę ciężko dogodzić. W samochodzie Nick milczał jak zaklęty, dumając nad czymś intensywnie. Ja z kolei starałam się nie myśleć o ostatniej nocy. O jego ciepłych ramionach, sennym brzmieniu głosu, miękkich ustach na mojej głowie. Życie było znacznie prostsze bez tego całego uczuciowego zagmatwania, słowo daję.

\- Od czego zaczniemy? - zapytałam, bębniąc palcami po kierownicy.  
Nick rozwinął krótką listę, którą wydrukowałam naprędce przed opuszczeniem komisariatu i przyjrzał się jej w skupieniu.

\- Nie ma ich wiele, więc powinniśmy w miarę szybko się wyrobić. Na początek proponuje te położone najbliżej.

\- Świetnie. Do roboty.

***

Wracaliśmy właśnie swoim policyjnym radiowozem z drugiego końca Tundrówki. To był kolejny fałszywy trop. Zwykła strata czasu, bo kompletnie niczego się nie dowiedzieliśmy. Sprawa ciągła się już trzeci tydzień, a my nadal byliśmy w kropce. Zmęczenie coraz wyraźniej dawało o sobie znać. Potarłam sennie powieki, ziewając przeciągle. Od kilku dni ból głowy prawie mnie nie opuszczał. Zaczynałam mieć dość każdej następnej nieprzespanej nocy i wypełnionego po brzegi grafiku. Naprawdę lubiłam swoją pracę, ale bez przesady. Kątem oka zerknęłam na swojego partnera. Co prawda obserwowałam go od samego rana, ale teraz wyglądał znacznie gorzej. Dopiero dostrzegłam jak strasznie wychudł w ostatnim czasie, jego futro stało się matowe i mizerne, a spojrzenie ponure. Marszczył brwi i popijał kilkunastą kawę w tym dniu, wbijając wzrok w widok za oknem.

\- Nick...? - zapytałam cicho, wiedząc, że mnie usłyszał. Znałam go przecież doskonale.

\- Hm...? - mruknął w odpowiedzi, lecz nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Wydawał się błądzić myślami gdzieś daleko.

\- Porozmawiaj ze mną... proszę.

\- Przecież właśnie rozmawiamy. - Próbował udawać, że wszystko jest tak jak powinno. A jednak wciąż na mnie nie patrzył. Zacisnęłam łapki na kierownicy. Przyznaję, że zagotowało się we mnie. Nie wiedziałam już, co działo się z moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Jak teraz się nad tym zastanawiam to nie potrafię nawet określić od kiedy dokładnie jest taki... inny. Jakby nie był sobą. Jakby nie był Nickiem jakiego znałam. Nie był MOIM Nickiem. Martwiłam się strasznie i chciałam go odzyskać. Zjechałam na pobocze i zahamowałam gwałtownie, nieznacznie rozlewając lisowi kawę. Nawet nie mrugnął, przetarł tylko łapą swój policyjny mundur, a przecież jeszcze nie tak dawno nie odmówiłby sobie jakiegokolwiek komentarza.

\- Nick! - zawołałam z desperacją dobrze słyszalną w głosie. Do moich zmęczonych oczu napłynęły łzy, choć tego nie chciałam. Wstydziłam się, ale nie mogłam nad tym zapanować. - Mam tego dość! Porozmawiaj ze mną.

Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się w odbiciu na szybie. Jakiś nieznany mi grymas przemknął po jego twarzy, ale nawet nie zdążyłam się temu przyjrzeć. Jego wzrok stwardniał niemal natychmiast. Szarpnął za klamkę i wyskoczył z wozu.

\- Nie mamy o czym ze sobą rozmawiać - warknął, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.  
Pobiegłam za nim, krzycząc, żeby się zatrzymał, ale w odpowiedzi tylko przyśpieszył, znikając między drzewami. Nie mogłam odpuścić. Coś musiało się stać. Nie wiedziałam co, ale musiałam mu pomóc. Byłam mu to winna. Jak na późny wieczór przystało, drogę w lesie rozświetlały jedynie nieliczne promienie księżyca, którym udało się prześlizgnąć między liśćmi. Przełknęłam ślinę i zignorowałam niepokój ściskający mój żołądek.

\- Co znowu zrobiłam? Czemu się ode mnie odsuwasz?!  
Przystanął zaledwie kilka kroków dalej, ale nawet nie zdążył się odezwać.

\- No proszę, proszę... Kogóż my tu mamy... - Rozległ się z ciemności nieznany mi głos. I wtedy w ciemności rozbłysnęło kilkanaście par drapieżnych oczu. Dopiero zrozumiałam, że byliśmy otoczeni. Trzeba było kłócić się na komisariacie, przemknęło mi przez myśl zanim szybko wyciągnęłam broń, celując w nieznajomych. Łapki drżały mi nieznacznie, ale hardo uniosłam głowę, nie mogłam pokazać, że się boję. Nie chciałam, żeby widzieli we mnie ofiarę. - Powinnaś trzymać swój wścibski nos przy sobie, Hopps. Pewnych rzeczy lepiej nie wiedzieć.

Napastnik wyszedł naprzód, a zabłąkany promyk księżyca rzucił na niego nieco światła. Tygrys, którego gdzieś już chyba wcześniej widziałam, roześmiał się głośno, a wraz za nim reszta jego towarzyszy. Strużka zimnego potu spowodowana strachem spłynęła mi po futrze na plecach.

\- Jesteście aresztowani - krzyknęłam twardo, choć nie bardzo wiedziałam w kogo mam celować.

\- Niby za co? Za straszenie małych króliczków? - Znowu się roześmieli. Coraz bardziej zaczynało mi to działać na nerwy.

\- Za napaść na funkcjonariusza, chociażby.

\- Och, to słodkie, naprawdę, ale my nikogo nie napadamy... Prawda, Nick? Czyń honory, z łaski swojej. Masz okazję się wykazać.  
W zdumieniu wytrzeszczyłam oczy, opuszczając nieco broń. Odwróciłam się w kierunku, w którym ostatnio widziałam przyjaciela. Był tak cicho, że zupełnie o nim zapomniałam. Stał tuż za mną. Cholera, kiedy zdążył się przybliżyć? Wyrwał mi broń i pchnął tak, że straciłam równowagę i upadłam. Górował nade mną z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, a milion różnych myśli wypełniło moją głowę.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś naiwna, wiesz? Wciąż tak dziecinnie zapatrzona w swoje żałosne marzenia. Lis i królik żyjący razem w zgodzie i współpracy. - Roześmiał się złowieszczo, a otaczająca nas zgraja chętnie mu zawtórowała. - Nie no, serio, świetne. Trzymałem się ciebie, bo byłaś mi potrzebna do wstrzymania śledztwa, ale to koniec, r-o-z-u-m-i-e-s-z? Czy na to też jesteś zbyt głupia, co?

\- A-ale... - Łzy zalały mi oczy. Zabolało. Tak cholernie zabolało. Ufałam mu, a on zdradził. Dlatego nic nie mogliśmy znaleźć. Żadnych poszlak. Zacierał ślady. Wywiódł nas w pole.

\- Trzymaj się od tego z daleka - wycedził przez zęby, celując do mnie z mojej własnej broni.

\- N-Nick... Pro-szę... Nie... - wyszeptałam, ledwo go widząc przez łzy. Nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co się działo. Nagle usłyszałam wystrzał i straszny ból przeszył moje ramię. Strzelił... Strzelił do mnie! Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić?! Wypuścił pistolet z rąk, nie patrząc na mnie, oddychał ciężko. A potem zniknął w mroku. Razem z pozostałymi. Bez słowa. Zostawił mnie tam samą, w środku lasu, a w dodatku ranną. Ranną z jego ręki. Dlaczego? Za wszelką cenę musiałam się tego dowiedzieć. Jednakże były teraz sprawy bardziej niecierpiące zwłoki. Nie miałam przecież najmniejszej ochoty wykrwawić się na śmierć po środku jakiegoś zapomnianego lasu. Podźwignęłam się jakoś na drżące z wysiłku nogi. Nie potrafiłam nawet określić, w którym momencie straciłam nad sobą panowanie i upadłam. Kręciło mi się w głowie, więc mrugałam zawzięcie chcąc pozbyć się nachalnych, czarnych plamek z pola widzenia. Krew przeciekała przez kurczowo zaciśnięte palce. Musiałam prędko dotrzeć do samochodu, by założyć prowizoryczny opatrunek. Wizyta w szpitalu odpadała. Podejrzewałam, że Bogo był w to zamieszany tak jak jego przyjaciel. Nie mogłam na niego liczyć. Pana Be ani jego córki nie było w mieście. Do kogo mogłam pójść? Myśl Judy, myśl. I nagle mnie olśniło. Było tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie mogłam szukać pomocy.


	18. Rozdział, w którym marchewka ma nowe funkcje

\- On mnie postrzelił, rozumiesz?! - wykrzyknęłam nieco histerycznie, kiedy Fennick opatrywał moje postrzelone ramię. Bolało jak diabli, gdy usuwał kulę, ale dziękowałam Wielkiej Marchewce, że nabój nie utknął w kości. Przynajmniej tyle szczęścia w nieszczęściu. Spoliczkowałam się mentalnie, bo zaczynałam hiperwentylować. Potrzebowałam odzyskać nieco spokoju. Wdech. Wydech. Panuj nad sobą, Judy.

\- Zauważyłem - skomentował sucho. - Nie zazdroszczę mu.

\- Jemu nie zazdrościsz? To ja jestem tutaj ofiarą - zbulwersowałam się, jęcząc, kiedy nieco za mocno zacisnął bandaż. - Uważaj trochę.

\- To przestań się wiercić jakbyś miała owsiki.

Wykrzywiłam się do niego, mrużąc wściekle oczy. Może byłam lekko niewdzięczna, ale cała sytuacja sprawiała, że panikowałam. Mój świat przewrócił się nagle do góry nogami. Nikomu nie mogłam ufać. Ba, nawet nie wiedziałam, dlaczego przyszłam po pomoc akurat do Fennicka. Dobra, właściwie to akurat wiedziałam. Gdzie niby miałam pójść? Do szpitala? I odpowiadać na milion pytań innego gliniarza, obciążając tym samym Nicka lub nieumiejętnie próbując kłamać? Średnio mi to wychodziło nawet wtedy gdy moje nerwy nie były zupełnie zszargane, a ja nie pałętałam się na skraju szaleństwa. Poza tym nie miałam żadnej pewności co do obecnego stanowiska Bogo. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel uczestniczył czynnie w ostatnich wydarzeniach.

\- Dlaczego to zrobił? - spytałam z rezygnacją w głosie, zerkając jak sprawnie kończy zakładać opatrunek. Miał w tym niezłą wprawę, ciekawe ile razy miał okazję opatrywać inne przybłędy mojego pokroju. Przyglądał się z uwagą uszkodzonemu ramieniu, poprawiając bandaże, dopóki efekt wystarczająco go nie zadowolił.

\- Nie wiem, a nie chcę zgadywać - oznajmił wreszcie, patrząc mi z powagą w oczy. - Ale, wierz mi, musiał mieć naprawdę dobry powód.

\- Wszyscy chcecie, żebym wierzyła wam na słowo. Bez żadnego pokrycia - zirytowałam się, wstając z impetem. - To strasznie wkurzające.

Ruszyłam zawzięcie w kierunku drzwi, przyciskając obolałe ramię do klatki piersiowej.

\- Ej, dokąd idziesz? - Zawołał za mną.

\- Znajdę tego rudego palanta i wycisnę z niego prawdę - wycedziłam przez zęby. Żarty się skończyły. Złapał mnie za rękę, powstrzymując pochopne decyzje.

\- Czekaj. To nie jest najlepszy pomysł - oznajmił szorstko.

\- Niby czemu?  
Patrzył mi w oczy, zaciskając usta.

\- To nie mów. - Zdenerwowałam się, wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku. Byłam już przy drzwiach, kiedy zdecydował się odezwać.

\- Jesteś na celowniku. Od tygodni śledzą cię prawie całą dobę, a twój telefon jest na podsłuchu.  
Zamarłam z łapką na klamce i obróciłam się gapiąc na Fennicka w szoku.

\- Co?

\- To dlatego Nick chciał, żebym miał na ciebie oko, jeśli on nie mógł. Na wypadek, gdyby próbowali coś ci zrobić.

Otwierałam i zamykałam usta, nie wydając z siebie jednak żadnego dźwięku. Fennick podszedł do niskiej komody z ciemnego drewna, wyciągając z niej butelkę whisky. Nalał trochę do szklanki i mi podał. Przyjęłam ją odruchowo, choć właściwie nie zamierzałam nic pić. On sam popatrzył z konsternacją na butelkę, po czym wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął z gwinta potężny łyk. Podeszłam wolno do starego, wygniecionego fotela, zapadając się w jego wnętrzu jakbym została pożarta.

\- Skoro próbował mnie chronić dlaczego strzelał. Mógł mnie zabić!  
Fennick roześmiał się krótko, ochryple z ponurym akcentem.

\- Nick? Nie żartuj. Jest najlepszy i nigdy nie pudłuje. Gdyby chciał cię zabić to już byś wąchała kwiatki od spodu.

\- Przecież widziałam jak strzela. "Miernie" to słowo, którego bym użyła.  
Tym razem wydawał się szczerze rozbawiony moimi słowami. Właściwie śmiał się do rozpuku, aż łzy popłynęły mu z oczu. Otarł je teatralnym gestem.

\- Nie wiem co cię tak bawi - oznajmiłam z urazą.

\- To śmieszne, że chciał byś uznała go za niekompetentnego. Odniosłem wręcz przeciwne wrażenie, kiedy na każdym kroku próbował ci zaimponować.  
Z hukiem odstawiłam szklankę na niestabilnym, obdrapanym stoliku obok, rozlewając nieznacznie jej zawartość.

\- Skończ z tymi głupotami. Czemu Nick działał na moją niekorzyść? Utrudniał śledztwo... i... i dołączył do nich?  
Zasługiwałam na szczerość. Przecież to dotyczyło bezpośrednio mojej osoby. Ktoś mnie śledził, ale dlaczego? Nie miałam pojęcia. Tłumaczyło to jednak groźbę wyświetloną na ekranie komputera, o której kompletnie zapomniałam. Nie chcieli, żebym się mieszała, czyli musiałam być blisko rozwiązania. Może przestali wysyłać mi wiadomości, ponieważ zboczyłam ze ścieżki i poczuli się bezpieczni oraz bezkarni. To wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej zagmatwane, a moje ramię pulsowało boleśnie.

\- Nie spowiadał mi się ze swoich wyborów. Powiedziałem ci wszystko co wiem. - Przewrócił oczami, odstawiając butelkę na komodę i biorąc się za przeszukiwanie szafek. - Słuchaj, nie mogę cię tu zatrzymać, więc jeśli koniecznie musisz iść narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo to przyda ci się wsparcie. Nick pracował nad czymś od kilku dni. W razie... nieoczekiwanego zwrotu akcji... Wiesz... Tylko gdzie ja to...

Urywał zdania, co chwile zerkając na mnie przez ramię. W jego kryjówce i tak było czyściej niż u nas w gabinecie. Wokół walało się więcej ubrań niż śmieci, chociaż gospodarz zdawał się mieć słabość do puszkowanych napojów gazowanych.

\- Powiedz mi czego szukasz to pomogę - zaproponowałam.

\- Nie, nie... zaraz... - Rzucił okiem do wnętrza kosza na bieliznę, po czym podskoczył tryumfalnie. - Aha, mam!  
Podniosłam się, żeby lepiej widzieć, gdyż jego podekscytowanie sięgnęło zenitu.

\- Marchewkowy długopis? - Moja skrzywiona mina w żaden sposób nie popsuła jego szampańskiego nastroju. A jeśli nawet to nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Może był lepszy ode mnie w ukrywaniu emocji, a może ciężko go było zrazić.

\- Tak dla ścisłości, TWÓJ marchewkowy długopis.  
Odruchowo złapałam się za kieszeń, w której zwykle go chowałam. Wymacałam znajomy kształt i odetchnęłam z ulgą.

\- Pomyliłeś się - oznajmiłam, odpinając guzik i wyjmując... - Co to za marna podróbka?!  
Plastikowa marchewka, nie będąca długopisem nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, uśmiechała się do mnie szyderczo. Dosłownie. Jakiś dowcipniś - ze względu na okoliczności mam pewność odnośnie tożsamości tejże osoby - nakleił na zabawce głupiutkie, zezowate oczka i króliczy uśmieszek, a pod spodem dopisał: "odzyskasz go za 48h". Słowa, które same nasuwały się na język były co najmniej niecenzuralne.

\- Tak jak wspomniałem, Nick pracował nad tym od paru dni. - Wyszczerzył się, podchodząc do mnie i podając mój ulubiony przedmiot, z którym nigdy wcześniej się nie rozstawałam. - Na wszelki wypadek. Wbudował ci nadajnik, więc jeśli wpadniesz w kłopoty to wystarczy, że wciśniesz ten guzik. - Wskazał trochę niechlujnie wmontowany przycisk, dopasowany kolorem, dzięki czemu przypominał bardziej nierówne pęknięcie niż przycisk.

\- Po co mi to? - spytałam, bawiąc się nonszalancko długopisem. - Mam swoje podejrzenia o udziale naszego komendanta w tej sprawie. Nie powinniśmy go informować póki nie dowiem się co dokładnie się tutaj dzieje.

Fennick przyglądał mi się przez chwilę, a jego oczy migotały rozbawieniem.  
\- Sęk w tym, że nadajnik nie wyśle alarmowego sygnału na komisariat. Tylko bezpośrednio do mnie. Wprawdzie moja umowa nie obowiązywała takiego zakresu usług, ale czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół...

\- Wow - westchnęłam cierpko. - Awans, ekstra.  
W tym momencie było mi wszystko jedno. Czułam się zdradzona, oszukana, a moje ramię paliło żywym ogniem, przypominając mi w jakie bagno wpadłam. Wstałam, zaciskając zęby, zastanawiając się od czego powinnam zacząć. Mogłam spróbować pójść po śladach, które z pewnością pozostały w lesie, ale trop mógłby zaprowadzić mnie donikąd.

\- Poradzisz sobie? - spytał, wydając się lekko zmartwiony.

\- Pewnie - odpowiedziałam, próbując wykrzesać z siebie trochę entuzjazmu. - Dzięki za marchewkę... i ogólnie za wszystko. - Wskazałam prostym gestem swoje ramię i uśmiechnęłam się blado.

\- Żaden problem, ale wyświadcz mi przysługę i uważaj na siebie. - Poszedł za mną w kierunku wyjścia, przytrzymując drzwi, kiedy przekraczałam próg. - Na twoim miejscu najpierw pogadałbym z bratem.

Nie zdążyłam zapytać co ma na myśli, bo zatrzasnął się za mną z hukiem. Usłyszałam jeszcze zgrzyt zamka, a potem wszystko ucichło. Wspominałam wcześniej, że nienawidzę lisów? Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej. Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę moje możliwości to równie dobrze mogłam pójść spróbować wycisnąć z niego cokolwiek. Może usłyszał jakieś pogłoski? Albo z niezrozumiałych dla mnie przyczyn Nick coś mu powiedział? Postanowiłam, że z czystej, niczym niezmąconej chęci sprawdzę co słychać w sklepie. To miejsce wyglądał tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy widziałam je pierwszy raz. Minęłam się w drzwiach z ostatnim klientem, bo współpracownik Luke'a przekręcił tabliczkę wiszącą na drzwiach na napis: _"zamknięte"._

\- Cześć, młody - Przywitałam się z lisem stonowanym, chłodnym tonem.

\- Dzień dobry, Luke'a nie ma, ale powinien wkrótce wrócić - oznajmił grzecznie na wstępie, ale wydawał się strasznie spięty.

\- Poczekam na niego.  
Wzruszył ramionami, choć grymas niezadowolenia przemknął mu po twarzy.

\- W porządku. Jakby co to proszę wołać.

Zniknął na zapleczu, więc rozejrzałam się po wnętrzu, dostrzegając pustą skrzynkę, którą zaciągnęłam do kąta i odwróciłam tak, by móc na niej usiąść. Byłam zniecierpliwiona i czas dłużył mi się w nieskończoność. Cokolwiek miał do powiedzenia i tak skończy się awanturą, ponieważ zamierzałam wysłać go do domu. Czy to mu się podoba czy nie.

\- Przepraszam? - Dobiegło mnie wołanie od strony zaplecza. - Mógłbym prosić o pomoc?

Zdziwiłam się, ale uznałam, że to będzie w porządku. Skoro i tak już tu byłam, a po Luke'u wciąż ani śladu to mogłam się do czegoś przydać.

\- Oczywiście, nie ma problemu.

Wstałam z prowizorycznego krzesła, chociaż bolące ramię mogło nieco umniejszyć moją przydatność. Postanowiłam jednak spróbować się jakoś przysłużyć.

\- Potrzebuję znieść trochę towaru do piwnicy. Głównie owoce i warzywa. Trochę tu ciepło, a to nie najlepiej wpłynęłoby na ich trwałość.

Wzięłam od niego skrzynkę marchewek, bo łatwo mi było umieścić ją pod pachą. Ruszyłam w dół, ostrożnie stawiając kroki na poszczególnych stopniach. Schody były wąskie, jaskrawo oświetlone i raczej mało stabilne, a od upadku z nich chroniła tylko wątła, przyrdzewiała barierka. Rzeczywiście, różnica temperatur między sklepem, a piwnicą była kolosalna. Koślawo odstawiłam skrzynkę na podłogę, uznając, że lis sam może sobie ją przestawić w odpowiednie miejsce. Rozglądnęłam się krótko wokół siebie, ale usłyszałam dziwny dźwięk, który natychmiast zbudził moją czujność. Uniosłam głowę, odnotowując z zaskoczeniem, wyglądający na ciężki, worek z ziemniakami zsuwający się z góry i lecący prosto na mnie...


	19. Rozdział, w którym ktoś przyznaje się do współudziału

Zgrzyt. Świst powietrza.  
Paniczne uczucie nadciągającego niebezpieczeństwa.  
Płytki oddech. Serce bijące nienaturalnie szybko.

Odskoczyłam w ostatniej możliwej chwili. Worek z ziemniakami upadł na ostatnie schody, pozostając bez szwanku. Do moich uszu dolatywały strzępy cichych przekleństw. Niewyraźne głosy dobiegające ze sklepu sprawiały wrogie wrażenie. Ostrożnie, z głową skierowaną ku górze, pokonywałam pierwsze stopnie, gotowa odskoczyć w każdej chwili. Docierały do mnie coraz donośniejsze odgłosy szamotaniny i zmieszane, nachodzące na siebie krzyki. W drzwiach pojawiły się dwie znajome sylwetki. Nie zdążyłam nawet zareagować, gdy mój własny brat zepchnął właściciela sklepu ze schodów. Lis bezwładnie zleciał w dół, potężnie uderzając głową w barierkę. Pistolet wypadł mu z bezwładnej łapy, spoczywając obok. Podniosłem głowę, napotykając spanikowane spojrzenie Luke'a.

\- Coś ty zrobił?! - Wykrzyknęłam natychmiast, kucając obok rannego. Drżącymi palcami próbowałam znaleźć puls. Krew pokrywała coraz większą powierzchnię pod głową lisa.

\- Ja nie... n-nie chciałem... - zaczął Luke, a głos mu się załamywał.

\- Zabiłeś go - powiedziałam zszokowana, nie znajdując żadnych oznak życia. Uderzenie z pełnym impetem zabiło go na miejscu.

\- Nie! Ja nie... - Luke jąkał się, cofając. Trząsł się jak osika i wyraźnie pobladł. - On chciał cię zabić. J-ja... Musiałem go zatrzymać! To był wypadek!

Przez głowę przebiegło mi kilka możliwych scenariuszy. Nie chciałam dopuścić do siebie myśli, że mój brat poszedłby siedzieć. Rodzice do końca życia by mi tego nie wybaczyli. Szczególnie, że znajdował się pod moją opieką i działał w mojej obronie. Niech to szlag! To tylko dzieciak, który znalazł się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie. Przecież on ledwo osiągnął pełnoletność, a zmarnowałby sobie najlepsze lata swojego życia. Z drugiej strony poczucie sprawiedliwości dobijało się głośno do mojego umysłu. Nie powinnam traktować go inaczej tylko dlatego, że łączyły nas więzy krwi. Zaczęłam pojmować, co miała na myśli Fru Fru. Wybory przed jakimi stawia nas czasem los bywają koszmarnie trudne. Kiedyś myślałam, że wszystko wokół jest wyłącznie białe albo czarne i nie ma nic pomiędzy. To było naiwne z mojej strony, bo w życiu dominowało mnóstwo odcieni szarości. Teraz nareszcie to dostrzegam.

\- Cholera, Luke. To przestępstwo! - Denerwowałam się. Na schodach prowadzących do piwnicy nie było zasięgu. Tak czy siak przecież musiałam to zgłosić.  
Mój brat wyglądał na bliskiego załamania. Nogi mu się trzęsły, podczas gdy nerwowo wyłamywał palce.

\- Nie pójdę do więzienia! - krzyczał, kiedy stanęłam z nim twarzą w twarz. - Nie za niego! To on mnie wciągnął. Miała być łatwa kasa, a nie... Nie pisałem się na próbę zabicia cię. Na jakiekolwiek usiłowanie zabójstwa!

Coś w nim pękło. Rozbiegane oczy, nerwowo drgający nos, powolne cofanie się w tył. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział go w podobnym stanie.  
\- Jaka kasa? - Zmarszczyłam nos. - O czym ty mówisz?

\- To ja byłem dostawcą. Kradłem skowyjce i zwoziłem je do miasta - niemal wykrzyczał mi te słowa w twarz. Gapiłam się na niego w szoku przez sekundę czy dwie, trawiąc informacje.

\- Ty... CO? - wycedziłam przez zęby, czując jak ciśnienie uderza mi do głowy. Mój własny brat był zamieszany w jakieś brudne porachunki, działając na niekorzyść Zwierzogrodu. Przygarnęłam pod swój dach podstępną żmiję!

\- Nie miałem wyjścia, rozumiesz? Wisiałem mu dużo szmalu, bo założył za mnie przy otwarciu sklepu. On mnie wkręcił w tą sprawę. Ta organizacja... to nie są normalne zwierzęta. Im się nie odmawia!

Z nerwów rwał swoje oklapnięte uszy, a warga drżała mu jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać. W tym momencie, patrząc na niego, widziałam wyłącznie przestraszonego dzieciaka, choć nigdy nie był nieśmiałym czy skrytym typem. Raczej uparty, nieco zbyt pyskaty jak na mój gust, a przede wszystkim zaangażowany we wszystko co możliwe. Widocznie cała sprawa zostawiła na nim swoje piętno.

\- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś? Pomogłabym ci - powiedziałam w miarę spokojnie, kiedy opanowałam już początkowe zdenerwowanie.

\- Bałem się. Grozili, że cię zabiją. Wiedzieli gdzie mieszkamy. Nick mnie ostrzegał, żebym uciekał z miasta. Mówił, że to załatwi, ale nie słuchałem. Byłem taki głupi - głos mu się załamał, a z oczu popłynęły łzy, które starł natychmiast z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Nick? - spytałam, uczepiwszy się tej jednej kwestii. Myśli rozjaśniły się nagłym zrozumieniem. - To o to wtedy chodziło!  
Durny, szczwany lis. Nawet słówkiem nie pisnął. Wiedział o wszystkim od samego początku, ale milczał jak zaklęty. Jaka była jego rola w całym tym koszmarnym przedstawieniu? Jakim cudem wplątał się w to tuż pod moim nosem?

\- A myślałaś, że o co? - Ton Luke'a zmienił się diametralnie. Rozpacz napędzana gniewem pełnym bezsilności przerodziła się w zdegustowanie i pogardę. - Palcem by mnie nie tknął. Słabość zmydliła mu oczy. Każdy kto ma choć krztę rozumu o tym wie. Żałosny lis, który zabujał się w mojej siostrze. Z taką łatwością nim manipulowali...

\- Zabujał się... o czym ty bredzisz?!

\- Jesteś ślepa? - Niemal wypluł z siebie to pytanie. - Przecież to jasne jak słońce. Robił co mógł, żeby trzymać cię od tego z daleka.

Cofnęłam się o krok, obejmując zranione ramię w opiekuńczym geście. Serce podeszło mi do gardła, a żołądek zacisnął się w jeden, wielki supeł. To nie tak. To nie mogło być tak! A jednak poszczególne elementy układanki wskakiwały na swoje miejsce. Słowa Fru Fru, Fennicka... Każda sytuacja zaczynała mieć jakiś pokręcony sens. Potrząsnęłam głową, pozbywając się niechcianych myśli. Nie mogłam skupiać się na tym teraz, kiedy wszystko zaczęło się komplikować. Zerknęłam niespokojnie w stronę piwnicy.

\- Muszę to zgłosić - powiedziałam głosem przepełnionym emocjami. - Idź do mieszkania i zacznij się pakować.

\- Ale... - Zawahał się wyraźnie.

\- Nie! - Przerwałam mu twardo, wystukując na klawiaturze numer do Bogo. - Rób co mówię zanim się rozmyślę! Zamknij drzwi i nie otwieraj nikomu oprócz mnie.

\- Szefie - powiedziałam do słuchawki, patrząc jak Luke w pośpiechu opuszcza lokal. - Mamy trupa. Sklep spożywczy "Warzywko", ulica Zawilców 17.

Odcięłam połączenie, bo musiałam coś jeszcze zrobić przed ich przyjazdem. Zdeterminowana zeszłam po kilku stopniach, chociaż nogi mi się trzęsły. To co miałam zamiar zrobić nie mieściło się w granicach bycia dobrą policjantką. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że tym samym mogłam podpisać na siebie wyrok. Mieli wszelkie prawo, by uznać mnie za współwinną. Już widziałam te nagłówki: Judy Hopps - policjantka, która stała się zbrodniarką. Podniosłam broń należącą do martwego lisa i schowałam ją za pasek, kierując się w stronę samochodu. Musiałam ukryć wszelkie motywy mogące doprowadzić pozostałych do innych wniosków niż te, które miałam zamiar im wcisnąć. Zabezpieczyłam pistolet, po czym wepchnęłam go pod przednie siedzenie. Ręce mi drżały, a ja niepewnie patrzyłam w najbliższą przyszłość. Działo się zbyt wiele rzeczy naraz. Najpierw zniknął mój partner, teraz to. Zarzuciłam na siebie kurtkę, żeby nikt nie dostrzegł świeżego opatrunku. Im mniej będą wiedzieć tym lepiej, zwłaszcza, że nie mam nikogo komu mogłabym bezgranicznie zaufać. Kilka minut później zjawił się Bogo w towarzystwie dwóch innych policjantów, których znałam raczej słabo. Mgliście kojarzyłam ich nazwiska, ale i tak skinęłam im głową w niemym przywitaniu. Nie potrzebowałam wkładać zbyt wiele wysiłku w swoją grę. Byłam roztrzęsiona, choć z zupełnie innych powodów niż można by podejrzewać. Modliłam się w duchu, by poczucie winy nie malowało się wyraźnie na mojej twarzy.

\- Co tu się wydarzyło, Hopps? - zapytał Bogo, puszczając przodem pozostałych, a sam zostając, by porozmawiać ze mną w cztery oczy. Uspokajałam się w duchu, biorąc głębszy wdech przed wykonaniem swojego ruchu. Stąpałam po bardzo cienkim lodzie, a lodowata kąpiel mnie nie pociągała.

\- Przyszłam zobaczyć się z bratem, ale nie zdążyłam przed zamknięciem - powiedziałam szybko, lekko drżącym głosem. - Właściciel poinformował mnie, że Luke już wyszedł i spytał czy nie pomogłabym mu znieść towaru do piwnicy. Zgodziłam się. Byłam na dole, kiedy oparł sobie worek ziemniaków na barierce. Chyba stracił równowagę, bo krzyknął jeszcze "uważaj". Wtedy już spadał ze schodów. - Oczy zaszkliły mi się niebezpiecznie. Kłamstwo paliło mnie w język, a poczucie winy ściskało za gardło. Liczyłam, że nie będzie szukał dziury w całym i nie dopatrzy się fałszywej otoczki wokół tego maleńkiego ziarnka prawdy, którego mu zapodałam. - N-nic nie mogłam zrobić.

Nieufność wobec szefa, która zakradła się niedawno do mojego serca, zapuściła głębokie korzenie i nieustannie kiełkowała. Przez cały ten czas odczuwałam przemożną chęć wycofania się, bo nie chciałam się z nim konfrontować.

\- Najpierw się uspokój - powiedział stanowczo Bogo, kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu. Ledwie powstrzymałam chęć zrzucenia jej. Nieproszony nacisk przemknął po mojej ręce falą ostrego bólu. Zacisnęłam zęby, ale nie uniknęłam odruchowego drgnięcia, podczas gdy łzy zalewały mi oczy. Komendant wyglądał na zaskoczonego moją reakcją, niepewnego w dalszych poczynaniach, a w pewnym momencie po jego przemknął twarzy grymas pełen paniki, jakby nie wiedział co począć z zaryczaną policjantką. - Opanuj się, Hopps! Wiem, że to mógł być dla ciebie szok, ale byłaś już świadkiem znacznie gorszych rzeczy. Idź do domu, jutro podpiszesz zeznania.

Postawił krok do tyłu, a ja obronnie objęłam się ramionami. Dla postronnego obserwatora wyglądało to całkiem niewinnie, ot zwykły gest. Czknęłam nerwowo, pociągając nosem. Miałam głęboko w poważaniu, że robię z siebie ofiarę, a być może wręcz skończoną idiotkę. Ważniejsze rzeczy zawracały mi głowę. Skinęłam nieznacznie, wycofując się ze sklepu. Bogo potrząsnął głową z dezaprobatą, po czym odwrócił się i wykrzyknął do swoich towarzyszy:

\- Nie mamy całego dnia, ruszać się! To miejsce samo się nie zabezpieczy! A koroner będzie tu lada chwila.

Będąc już na dworze, wciąż słyszałam jego donośny, ostry ton. Wypuściłam powietrze, przystając na sekundę czy dwie i przymykając oczy. Udało się. Nie wierzyłam, że to przejdzie, ale najwyraźniej w głębi mojej duszy kryła się niezła kłamczucha. Nick byłby dumny, przemknęło mi nawet przez myśl. Spięłam się lekko na wspomnienie lisa, unosząc głowę i przywołując na twarz neutralny wyraz. Łzy zdążyły wsiąknąć w moje futro, oczy na powrót stały się suche, a spojrzenie jasne i bystre. Miałam wiele rzeczy do zrobienia. Przede wszystkim, musiałam zamknąć ostatecznie sytuację Luke'a. Wyciągnąć z niego co tylko się da, a potem raz na zawsze wysłać go do domu. Kiedy wreszcie rozwiążę tę sprawę to osobiście dopilnuję, żeby został odpowiednio ukarany. Wsiadłam do samochodu i ruszyłam w stronę domu. układając sobie wiadomości w głowie. Nie chciałam rozdrapywać mojego sumienia ani rozważać czy postąpiłam słusznie. Pierwszy raz byłam w takiej sytuacji i nie wiedziałam jak mam się zachować. Emocje, w moim przypadku, były raczej złym doradcą. Podsumujmy najnowsze dane. Nick, idiota, wlazł w to szambo już na samym początku i nie raczył mnie o tym poinformować. Tak samo jak mój równie mądry braciszek. Zostałam postrzelona przez własnego partnera, a najlepszy kumpel szefa zdawał się trzymać cały ten interes w garści. Śledzono mnie i okradano z prywatności w domu, w pracy i w ogóle wszędzie. Fantastycznie. Ta sprawa zapowiadała się coraz ciekawiej. Powinnam zacząć od tego, żeby poznać adres ich siedziby. Gdzieś przecież musieli snuć te swoje złowieszcze plany, kompletować dostawy i ogarniać cały burdel. Pod mieszkaniem wysiadłam z samochodu, trzaskając drzwiami. Ten dzień zdawał się nie mieć końca. Zrobiłam zaledwie kilka kroków, kiedy tępy ból rozsadził mi czaszkę, a nogi ugięły się, ustępując nagłej ciemności. _"Co, do...",_ zdążyłam jeszcze pomyśleć. A potem nie było już nic.


	20. Rozdział, w którym Judy zostaje porwana

Z trudem rozchyliłam powieki, krzywiąc się z powodu uciążliwego brzęczenia w uszach. Gdzie ja jestem? Cichy jęk wyrwał się z mojego gardła, ale ostatecznie stłumił go gruby, materiałowy knebel wciśnięty w usta. Ręce miałam związane za plecami, a nogi połączone razem utrudniały mi jakikolwiek ruch. Przekręciłam głowę, ale w zupełnej ciemności i tak nie byłam w stanie czegokolwiek dostrzec. Ustaliłam, że znajdowałam się w jakimś aucie, najprawdopodobniej w bagażniku. Dźwięki z radia nie zagłuszały całkiem ryku silnika, a każde choćby najmniejsze wgłębienie na drodze czy zahaczona studzienka kanalizacyjna, powodowało bolesne obicie. Opatrzona ręka piekła nieznośnie, a bandaż wydawał się znowu przesiąknąć krwią. Wyraźnie czułam, że futro na ramieniu i z tyłu głowy było lepkie oraz mokre. Niezgrabnie przekręciłam się na plecy, zaciskając zęby, kiedy rana została mocno dociśnięta do podłoża. Kopnęłam w klapę bagażnika bez żadnego większego skutku. Skamląc z bólu powtórzyłam ten wyczyn jeszcze dwukrotnie zanim ktoś w samochodzie ściszył radio.

\- Słyszałeś? - Usłyszałam nieco stłumiony, męski głos. - Ocknęła się!

\- Niemożliwe - odpowiedział mu ochryple towarzysz. - Dostała tak, że będzie nieprzytomna przez najbliższy tydzień.

Zarechotał nieprzyjemnie, a ja zamarłam, nadstawiając uszu.

Przeklinałam w duchu swoją wtopę. Głupia, głupia Judy! Durny, nieuważny królik. Powinnam mieć oczy dookoła głowy, a nie bujać w obłokach. Moje fantazje dotyczące rozrywania Nicka na strzępy mogły przecież zaczekać. Na Wielką Marchew! Co ze mnie za glina?! Pozwoliłam sobie parsknąć gniewnie, rozważając dostępne opcje. Na ucieczkę nie miałam co liczyć przy obecnym stanie rzeczy, a leżąc przyciśnięta własnym ciałem do dna bagażnika, mogłam wyczuć, że telefon, pistolet oraz inne PRZYDATNE rzeczy zniknęły z mojego wyposażenia w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Przez knebel w ustach nie mogłam krzyczeć, a trzykrotne próby zanegowały ostatecznie możliwość wyplucia go. Z kolei dalsze kopanie w klapę przyniosłoby mi więcej szkody niż pożytku, co zdążyłam dotkliwie odczuć na własnej skórze. Natomiast obmyślanie skomplikowanych, przebiegłych planów z pustym żołądkiem i pulsującą głową - nie dysponując żadną wiedzą odnośnie celu porwania albo adresu miejsca, do którego zmierzaliśmy - uznałam za kompletną stratę czasu. _„Muszę zebrać siły"_ , pomyślałam, ziewając. Nie będąc w posiadaniu lepszych pomysłów, odpłynęłam w sen.

***

Ktoś szarpnął mnie za ramię, brutalnie wyrywając mnie z krainy morfeusza. Stłumiony okrzyk wyrwał się zza knebla, a łzy błyskawicznie napłynęły mi do oczu. Zacisnęłam powieki na kilka sekund, by zapanować nad reakcjami. Mój żołądek protestował zawzięcie i lada moment mogłam zwymiotować. W tym przypadku mnie to było raczej obojętne, a im przynajmniej uprzykrzę zadanie. Wierzgnęłam z uporem, płonąc cierpieniem i mamrocząc niewyraźną, ale gorącą wiązankę najgorszych przekleństw jakie kiedykolwiek poznałam.

\- Zamknij się, kurwa - warknął wilk, którego raczej niezbyt okazałe futro miało brudny, szary kolor. Nic specjalnego jak na mój gust. - I nie szamocz się tak. Nie chce mi się z tobą użerać.

Rzuciłam mu oburzone spojrzenie, marszcząc ze złością brwi. Co on sobie wyobrażał?! On? Użerać ze mną?! Nieprawdopodobne. Facet miał tupet, no naprawdę. W odpowiedzi kopnęłam go mocno skrępowanymi stopami, kiedy próbował przerzucić mnie sobie przez ramię i przyznam się szczerze, że jakoś nie było mi przykro z tego powodu.

\- Suka - wypluł z nienawiścią, bezpardonowo pozwalając mi upaść na mokrą, błotnistą ziemię. Tym razem wolał chyba trzymać mnie za ramię tak, by nogi nie wisiały mi w powietrzu w oczekiwaniu na ponowną okazję.

\- Uspokój się, Bruno! Jest nam potrzebna. - Poirytowany głos drugiego z porywaczy był niski i szorstki, ze stanowczą, lekko arogancką nutą, jakby uważał się za lepszego od swojego towarzysza. Uśmiechał się przy tym półgębkiem, potwierdzając moje domysły na temat poczucia wyższości. - Nie po to śledziłem ją tyle czasu, żebyś zmarnował mój czas w kilka sekund.  
Wymijając nas, niby przypadkiem, zahaczył barkiem o ramię wilka.

Mały, obskurny domek zdecydowanie mieścił się na obrzeżach miasta, w najmniej lubianej przeze mnie dzielnicy, czyli w slumsach. Wyglądał jeszcze nędzniej, ginąc wśród wysokich, kanciastych kamienic. Przynajmniej tym razem śniegu w okolicy było mniej, tylko nieliczne małe zaspy i wszechobecna plucha. Najwidoczniej mieszkańców zaszczyciło trochę cieplejszych dni. Szakal był już na drewnianych, nadgryzionych przez termity schodach, kiedy drzwi otwarły się z hukiem, a w nich stanęła niezaprzeczalnie Milena, choć w stanie zupełnie do siebie niepodobnym. Rozczochrana, z oszalałym wyrazem twarzy i oczami mokrymi od łez, w wymiętym, nieodpowiednio skompletowanym dresie. O rany, dopiero po dłużącej się w nieskończoność chwili dotarło do mnie dlaczego wyglądała na zupełnie rozbitą, a wtedy z głośnym wrzaskiem rzuciła się w naszą stronę zapewne z zamiarem zamordowania mnie, co wywnioskowałam po chaotycznych krzykach i wrogim, zaciętym spojrzeniu osoby, która straciła sens istnienia. Szakal złapał ją w połowie skoku, cofając stopę o stopień, by lepiej się zaprzeć. Ruch ten był szybki, ostry i zdecydowany. Facet zareagował automatycznie i całkiem naturalnie, jakby wykonywał zwykłą czynność... jak oddychanie albo coś w ten deseń. Dałabym sobie uszy uciąć, że odbył zaawansowane szkolenie z samoobrony i reagowania w nagłych sytuacjach. Mógł mieć jakieś powiązania ze służbami mundurowymi, ale nie wiedziałam w jak dużym stopniu. Zakleszczył Milenę w uścisku i wygiął jej ręce w tył, starając się być przy tym w miarę łagodny, choć rzucała się ze wszystkich sił, złorzecząc głośno.

\- Natychmiast się opanuj - powiedział twardo, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała stal. Z łatwością wybił się ponad piskliwy ton lisicy. - Mieliśmy zachowywać się możliwie jak najciszej i nie zwracać na siebie jeszcze większej uwagi niż do tej pory. Szef się wścieknie.

\- Mam to gdzieś - krzyczała, próbując z nim walczyć, ale równie dobrze mogła napierać na skałę. Z identycznym powodzeniem. - ZABIŁA GO!  
Spojrzała na mnie gorzkim wzrokiem. - Zapłacisz mi za to!

Szakal przewrócił oczami, trzymając ją mocno i prowadząc powoli przed sobą w naszym kierunku. Minęli nas z prawej strony przy akompaniamencie jej krzyków. „Zabiłaś go", dźwięczało mi w uszach niczym dzwon.

\- Nieznośna lisica - wymamrotał pod nosem wilk, łapiąc mnie pewniej za łokieć i częściowo ciągnąc w stronę drzwi. Niezgrabnie, ze spętanymi nogami mogłam jedynie przeskakiwać kolejne stopnie, nasłuchując. Donośny plask rozbrzmiał tuż przed tym jak Milena ucichła. Najwyraźniej szakal miał, którego imienia wciąż nie znałam, miał już po dziurki w nosie damskiej histerii.

\- Wiem - powiedział - ale to nie czas i nie miejsce. Na razie jest nam potrzebna.  
Nie umknął mojej uwadze nacisk jaki położył na słowie „na razie".

Trochę próbowałam protestować i szarpać się, jednocześnie walcząc o jako takie zachowanie równowagi, żeby nie wybić zębów na nieco śliskiej powierzchni. Nie chciałam być przecież ciągnięta po podłożu jak jakaś szmaciana lalka. Bruno przestał zwracać na mnie uwagę, zupełnie jakbym była lekko upierdliwą muchą, której zaraz miał się pozbyć. Przekroczyliśmy próg, znajdując się w wąskim, ale dość długim jak na rozmiary budynku, korytarzu. Dwie pary drewnianych drzwi i ciemna wnęka prowadząca dół na samym końcu. Podejrzewałam, że są to schody do piwnicy. Ściany były bure, obdrapane, z jakąś mdławą tapetą odłażącą płatami w różnych miejscach. Napotkałam spanikowane spojrzenie wilczycy popychającej małego wilczka w kierunku salonu.

\- Idź kochanie, mamusia zaraz przyjdzie do ciebie - powiedziała cicho, przenosząc wzrok na mojego porywacza i zatrzaskując drzwi za dzieckiem. - Oszalałeś?! Mało mamy problemów? - wysyczała oskarżycielsko.

\- Daj mi spokój kobieto. Dobrze wiesz, że robię to dla dobra nas wszystkich - odparował, robiąc kolejny krok naprzód. Wilczyca zagrodziła mu drogę, wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem w jego pierś. Miała drobny pyszczek, subtelną urodę, ale wydawała się nieziemsko zmęczona. Rzęsy z przymrużonych powiek rzucały długie cienie na jej policzki. Rzuciłam jej błagalne spojrzenie, ale unikała mojego wzroku.

\- Mam dość! Zbyt długo tolerowałam twoje wybryki. Mogłam przełknąć trzymanie tu tego lisa, bo jego nikt nie będzie szukał, ale to?! Policjantkę? W dodatku tą konkretną? Najbardziej znaną w całym Zwierzogrodzie, medialną maskotkę burmistrza? Jeśli to się wyda, zamkną nas oboje! A co z Tomem? Czy twoja szara komórka poświęciła choć jedną myśl temu co się stanie z naszym dzieckiem?

Uchwyciłam się tej myśli. Lis? Czy mogła mówić o Nicku? Nieee, niemożliwe. Przecież z nimi współpracował, drań jeden. Kumpli sobie znalazł. Niby dlaczego mieliby go tu więzić? Moja nadzieja zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła.

\- Przestań - burknął Bruno, próbując minąć wilczycę. - Zejdź mi z drogi.

\- Nie. - Sprzeciwiła się, dygotając nerwowo. Ręce jej się trzęsły, kiedy gestykulowała gwałtownie. - Nie zgadzam się. Nie możesz...  
Czułam jak wilk zesztywniał. Jego ciało napięło się jak struna, a siła z jaką mnie trzymał, nasiliła się raptownie. W ułamku sekundy zamachnął się i spoliczkował wilczycę. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w niedowierzaniu, kiedy wąską łapką odruchowo dotknęła policzka. Oburzyłam się na tyle ile pozwolił mi knebel, wierzgając ile sił, ale klnąc pod nosem, chwycił mnie oburącz.

\- Odsuń się - powtórzył, kiedy nadal tkwiła w miejscu, gapiąc się na niego w szoku. - A jeśli pokrzyżujesz plany to pożałujesz. Teraz już za późno, żeby się wycofać.

Wilczyca poruszyła się, a jej oczy spoczęły na mnie przez sekundę czy dwie z przepraszającym wyrazem. „Zrozum", mówiły wyraźnie. Kiwnęłam głową niezauważalnie, a ona powstrzymując szloch oddaliła się w kierunku, w którym zostawiła syna, nie mówiąc już ani słowa.

\- Kurwa - wyrzucił z siebie Bruno, kiedy znowu zostaliśmy sami. - Przez ciebie uderzyłem swoją żonę, a nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłem.  
Wydawał się być zły i speszony jednocześnie, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewał żal. Uniosłam brwi sceptycznie, ale zdawał się zatopiony we własnych myślach. Kotłujące się, sprzeczne emocje opadły nieznacznie. Wzdychając ciężko, zaciągnął mnie w kierunku schodów. Będąc jeszcze u samej góry, kliknął kontakt, a mała, słaba żarówka zabłysnęła mgliście. Jakimś cudem zeszliśmy nadal, a ja wciąż jeszcze żyłam. Nie spadłam, łamiąc przy okazji kark, więc uznałam to za raczej niebagatelny sukces. Mimo to byłam głodna, obolała i nadal ranna. To zdecydowanie nie był mój dzień. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźliśmy śmierdziało stęchlizną i było strasznie wilgotne. Nie wyobrażałam sobie mieszkania w takich warunkach. Nawet pokaźny grzyb na suficie chyba podzielał moje zdanie i wyglądał jakby chciał się stamtąd ewakuować w tempie natychmiastowym. Bruno wygrzebał z kieszeni klucze i wetknął je w jedyne drzwi jakie się tu znajdowały. Sprawiały wrażenie solidniejszych niż cały ten budynek razem wzięty, a na samym ich dole widniał mały otwór - oczywiście z klapką i zatrzaskiem, na wszelki wypadek. Wilk przekręcił klucz z głośnym trzaskiem i otworzył drzwi z towarzyszącym tej czynności charakterystycznym skrzypieniem, a potem wrzucił mnie bezpardonowo do środka. Upadłam na ziemię, niemal wyjąc z bólu, kiedy zgniotłam sobie ranne ramię. Głowa nadal pulsowała nieznośnie, a ja chciałam tylko zwinąć się w kłębek i rozpłakać. Taka byłam nieszczęśliwa. Bruno zaśmiał się głucho, jakoś tak bez szczerego rozbawienia i zatrzasnął z hukiem drzwi. Zapanowała totalna ciemność. Zakłócając ciszę swoim głośnym sapaniem, przeczołgałam się trochę po podłodze, by móc w spokoju oprzeć się o ścianę. Zanim jednak do niej dotarłam, natrafiłam łapką na coś zimnego, ale zaskakująco miękkiego. Pomacałam to coś ostrożnie i wrzasnęłam. To coś zdecydowanie było zwierzęciem, choć nie potrafiłam ocenić jakiego gatunku. Było natomiast zimne i się nie ruszało.

\- Trup! - wyrwało mi się histerycznie, kiedy cofałam się w panice. Zamknęli mnie z cholernym trupem!


	21. Rozdział, w którym wszystko się wyjaśnia

Mój wrzask to by nawet trupa obudził, tak podejrzewałam i - o zgrozo - miałam całkowitą rację. Leżące w kącie zwłoki poruszyły się. Nie byłam w stanie tego zobaczyć, za to usłyszałam wyraźnie. Zwłaszcza, że wstrzymywałam oddech. Prawie sparaliżowało mnie ze strachu, kiedy domiemany truposz jęknął przeciągle. Dopiero po chwili uznałam, że mdleć raczej nie będę, więc zmusiłam się, by spojrzeć na to racjonalnie. Martwi stanowczo się nie ruszają ani też nie wydają żadnych dźwięków. Cóż, pewnie dlatego, że są właśnie MARTWI! I wszystko jasne. Moja bujna wyobraźnia i nadszarpnięte nerwy to nie jest najlepsze połączenie.

\- Co się drzesz jakby cię ze skóry łupili? - odezwał się znienacka mój współwięzień znajomym, choć zachrypniętym głosem. Przez sekundę przetwarzałam fakty i ze zdumieniem odkryłam swoją pomyłkę.

\- Nick? - rzuciłam głucho w przestrzeń, by niemal natychmiast mentalnie się spoliczkować. Niiick, przedrzeźniałam w myślach przesłodzonym tonem samą siebie. Oczywiście to jego wina. Nie miał prawa powodować, że cieszyłam się na jego obecność.

\- We własnej oso... - zaczął i urwał na moment zanim kontynuował z niepewnością w głosie. - Karotka?  
Podczołgał się w moim kierunku, a ja nie miałam dokąd uciec. Przylgnęłam do zimnej ściany jak do deski ostatniego ratunku.

\- Nie - burknęłam. - Nie znam żadnej Karotki. Idź sobie, Bajer.

Mimo przygotowanego na tą okazję przemówienia, nie byłam gotowa na konfrontacje. Nie w małym pomieszczeniu, z którego nie mogł uciec. Nie w ciemności, która skrywała wyraz jego twarzy ani w której nie był w stanie zobaczyć zawodu i żalu czającego się w moich oczach. W głębi serca nagle znów stałam się małą króliczką, która najbardziej na świecie nie chce być ofiarą, a czuje się właśnie tak, jakby już nią była.

\- Karociu... - zaczął, lekko muskając moją nogę, zanim zdążyłam go odepchnąć.

\- Jeszcze raz zbliż do mnie łapę, a ci ją odgryzę - wycedziłam przez zęby. - Nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego, podły zdrajco.

Podwinęłam kolana pod brodę, częściowo obejmując je zdrowym ramieniem. Drugie spoczywało spokojnie wzdłuż ciała, dając o sobie znać miarowym, pulsującym bólem. Jeszcze trochę i zacznę się do tego przyzwyczajać. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że w ranę nie wda się jakieś zakażenie. Kto wie, co oni wozili w tym bagażniku przede mną, a fakt, że Bruno zamiótł mną podwórze również działał na zdrowotną niekorzyść. Nick westchnął ciężko i przez moment naprawde wierzyłam, iż sobie odpuści. Zapomniałam tylko, że kiedy się uprze, potrafi być uparty nawet bardziej niż ja.

\- Judy, proszę... Pozwól mi się chociaż wytłumaczyć...

\- Wytłumaczyć?! - Parsknęłam gorzkim śmiechem. - W całym wszechświecie nie istnieje nic co mogłoby cię usprawiedliwić. Nie mam chęci ani cierpliwości, by wysłuchiwać twoich mętnych kłamstw.

Moje policzki zrobiły się ciepłe od napływających negatywnych uczuć. Przyłożyłam twarz do nieco wilgotnego betonu.

\- Kim jesteś, żeby mnie osądzać? - spytał cierpko, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewał gniew. - Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, a i tak nie dajesz mi nawet szansy na wyjaśnienie.

Normalnie krew mnie zalała, słowo daję. Miał ogromne szczęście, że nic nie widziałam w ciemności, bo oczy z pewnością bym mu wydrapała. Rzuciłam się w jego stronę i zaraz siedziałam na nim okrakiem, zaciskając łapki w pięści i bijąc na oślep. Czułam się jak w transie, wyładowując na nim kotłujące się we mnie okropne uczucia, a ból całego ciała dodatkowo mnie nakręcał i przyćmiewał zdrowy rozsądek.

\- Kim jestem?! - wykrzyczałam. - Partnerką, którą postrzeliłeś i przyjaciółką, którą zdradziłeś. Okłamywałeś mnie - wyliczałam, nie przestając go atakować - raniłeś, odrzucałeś i traktowałeś gorzej niż śmiecia! Mam wszelkie prawo, by cię osądzać.

Z początku Nick nie protestował, a jedyną reakcją był cichy, urywany jęk. Może go zaskoczyłam, a może męczyło go poczucie winy. Możliwe, że chciał mnie po prostu wysłuchać. Po chwili, która trwała całą wieczność, a kiedy zdążyłam się już zmachać, jakimś cudem przewidział mój ruch i złapał mnie tak, by uniemożliwić cios. Szarpnął się pode mną, jednocześnie wyprowadzając z barku silne pchnięcie przez co sekundę później leżałam już pod nim, przygnieciona do twardej podłogi, dysząc ciężko przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. Zawyłam głośno, próbując go z siebie zepchnąć, kiedy tylko przesunął lekko ciężar ciała tak, że wywarł większy nacisk na moim rannym ramieniu. Odskoczył ode mnie jak oparzony i słyszałam, że nagle zaczął szukać czegoś po omacku.

\- Aha! Jest... - mamrotał pod nosem, aż znienacka doświadczyłam porażenia mózgowego. Światło, choć raczej niezbyt ostre, wystarczyło, żeby oślepić mnie na chwile po przebywaniu w całkowitej ciemności. Skuliłam się, zaciskając powieki i ratując wzrok przed wypaleniem, nawet jeśli nierealnym. Wolałam dmuchać na zimne. Kiedy już przyzwyczaiłam się do nowej sytuacji, spojrzałam uważnie na lisa. Nick przedstawiał sobą obecnie obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Prawie zrobiło mi się go szkoda, ale potem przypomniałam sobie, że pewnie wcale nie wyglądałam lepiej. Mimo wszystko, choć byłam zła, rozżalona i tak dalej... coś w głebi serca zakuło mnie mocno. Z niechęcią powstrzymałam odruch, by wyciągnąć łapkę i pogłaskać go po policzku. Nie miałam pewności jaka część jego obrażeń była moim dziełem, ponieważ większość z nich wyglądała na dość świeże. Zbliżał się powoli, patrząc prosto na mnie, a w jego oczach odbijała się cała gama emocji. Nie wszystkie z nich jednak potrafiłam nazwać. Przyklęknął obok mnie z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Zamarłam w bezruchu, bojąc się choćby głębiej odetchnąć, by nie naruszyć gęstniejącej między nami atmosfery. Złapał moje ramię, delikatnie przyciągając je w swoją stronę na co tylko potrząsnęłam głową, ale gdy chciał już naruszyć opatrunek to wyrwałam się z łagodnego uścisku.

\- Chciałem tylko sprawdzić czy nie wdało się zakażenie - powiedział wyjątkowo spokojnie, unosząc ręce na znak, że nie miał wrogich zamiarów. Nie potrafiłam mu już jednak bezwarunkowo zaufać, chociaż instynkt podpowiadał mi, że by mnie nie skrzywdził.

\- Nie, dziękuję - odparowałam sucho. - Gdyby nie ty wcale nie musiałabym się martwić taką ewentualnością. - Nie omieszkałam go poinformować z nutką mściwej satysfakcji, która jakimś cudem wkradła się do mojego tonu. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, nie spuścił głowy ani nawet nie uciekł spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok. No proszę, kto by pomyślał? A jeszcze przed sekundą miałam faceta za tchórza. Milczał, jakby coś na bieżąco kalkulując.

\- Nie będę przepraszał za zrobienie czegoś co uważałem za konieczne - rzekł wreszcie, ważąc każde słowo. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy i otwarłam usta w całkowitym zaskoczeniu, czując jak serce gwałtownie mi przyśpiesza. Teraz nie biło tylko galopowało bezczelnie.

\- C-co? - wydukałam z trudem, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Nawet nie marzyłam, że będzie błagał o przebaczenie, ale podświadomie liczyłam, że przynajmniej przeprosi. Zabolało. Myślałam, że zasługiwałam chociaż na to jedno małe słowo.

\- Bardzo żałuję, że nie potrafiłem trzymać cię od tego z daleka i oczywiście do końca życia nie wybaczę sobie, że moje decyzje skrzywdziły cię w jakikolwiek sposób. Naprawdę starałem się tego uniknąć. - Mówiąc, nie przerywał kontaktu wzrokowego, ponieważ naprawdę wierzył w to co mówił. Tylko mnie próbował przekonać. Dał mi czas na przetrawienie tego co usłyszałam. Odetchnęłam kilkakrotnie, żeby się wyciszyć. Prawdopodobnie powinnam go wysłuchać. Nie mogłam go przecież przekreślić, nie znając wszelkich faktów, a jednak stawienie temu czoła stanowiło dla mnie nie lada wyzwanie. Chyba zwyczajnie bałam się tego, co miał do powiedzenia. Skinęłam głową, akceptując jego wstęp, nie chcąc na razie nic komentować.

\- W porządku. Jestem gotowa cię wysłuchać - oznajmiłam, starając się zabrzmieć możliwie jak najbardziej neutralnie.  
Przebłysk ulgi i wdzięczności w jego oczach podpowiedział mi, że postępowałam słusznie.

\- Oprzyjmy się o ścianę. To może chwilę potrwać - rzekł, pocierając twarz. Nie protestowałam, ponieważ wyglądał na tak zmęczonego jak ja się czułam. - Będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli zgaszę światło?

Z jednej strony, wolałam go widzieć, a z drugiej, ta żarówka przyprawiała mnie o ból głowy.

\- Zgaś, jeśli chcesz. - Przymierzałam się, by wzruszyć ramionami, ale to mogłoby zaboleć.

\- Świetnie. - Skinął szybko. - Nienaturalnie podrażnia mi oczy.

Znowu ciemność. Usiedliśmy obok siebie blisko, niemal stykając się ramionami. Czułam lekki chłód jego ciała i prawie niewykrywalne drżenie. Przysunęłam się bliżej, żeby nam obojgu było choć odrobinę cieplej. Miałam przy okazji nadzieję, że nie robiłam z siebie zdesperowanej idiotki.

\- Słucham cię - oznajmiłam, jakby jeszcze tego nie wiedział, ponieważ cisza przedłużała się, a ja nie mogłam jej znieść.

\- Nie wiem od czego zacząć - wyznał, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

\- Najlepiej od początku - ponagliłam go chętnie. Czekałam już za długo, żeby się tego w końcu dowiedzieć. Nawet przed sobą nie przyznałam się, że w rzeczywistości kilka razy przemknęło mi przez myśl wycofanie się.

\- To się zaczęło, hm... zdaje się, że tego samego dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz się rozdzieliliśmy... - Jego głos brzmiał odlegle, jakby zatapiał się we wspomnieniach. Ja również powróciłam myślami do owej chwili. - Tak jak ustaliliśmy, pojechałem za Mileną i Robertem...

\- Robertem? - Przerwałam mu niegrzecznie, ale nie brzmiał na urażonego, tłumacząc:

\- ...wiesz, tym kojotem, który jej towarzyszył. Tak naprawdę oni od początku wiedzieli, że byłaś wtedy w sklepie, bo już wtedy śledzili nas od dobrych kilkanastu dni.

Zassałam powietrze z zaskoczeniem. Niby podejrzewałam, że to mogła być pułapka. Zniknięcie Nicka na tyle czasu i jego późniejsze dziwne zachowanie - najzwyczajniej w świecie zbagatelizowałam sprawę. Łatwiej bowiem było wierzyć w historyjkę, którą mi wówczas sprzedał.

\- Jak się pewnie domyślasz to była pułapka - kontynuował, a jego głos nabrał gorzkiego tonu. - Dali mi... propozycję nie do odrzucenia.  
Zmarszczyłam brwi, choć nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Obróciłam głowę w jego stronę, pochylając się z niezdrową ciekawością.

\- Co to było? Pieniądze? Stanowisko? Możliwość, nie wiem... zemsty czy coś? - dopytywałam, a on wybuchnął śmiechem, który nie miał nic wspólnego z prawdziwym rozbawieniem. Zwrócił się w moją stronę, a jego usta znalazły się tak blisko, że ciepły oddech owiewał mi twarz.

\- Moja pomoc w realizacji ich planów w zamian za twoje życie.

\- Co? - Skrzywiłam się. Zaskoczenie prędko przekształciło się w święte oburzenie. Zbulwersowałam się niezmiernie. - Ej, nie jestem twoim niewolnikiem, żebyś miał prawo decydować za mnie w takich sprawach! To moje życie, wiesz, mogę je wykorzystać jak sobie chcę. I nawet nie spytałeś mnie o zdanie!

Uspokajająco przykrył swoją łapą moją łapkę. Moje serce przyśpieszyło, osiągając nadświetlną.  
\- Karociu, nie oszukujmy się, to nie twoja bajka. Nie miałabyś zielonego pojęcia w co się wplątujesz ani jak grać w ich grę. - Oczami wyobraźni widziałam jego brwi, podjeżdżające wysoko w górę i to jego krytyczne, dezaprobacyjne spojrzenie. - A ty to niby taki specjalista? - Prychnęłam.

\- Zapominasz z kim masz do czynienia. W pewnym sensie wychowała mnie ulica. Albo raczej ukształtowała... tak, słowo zdecydowanie bardziej adekwatne. Wracając do tematu twoich oskarżeń, nie przeżyłabyś nawet jednego dnia, mieszając się w to. Schrupaliby cię na deser i nawet byś nie wiedziała kiedy. - Jego ton był beznamiętny, ale jego palce zaciskały się na mojej dłoni niczym imadło.

\- Uważasz, że jestem niekompetentna? - Nawet w moich własnych uszach brzmiało to nad wyraz piskliwie.

\- Tu nie chodzi o twoje kompetencje czy ich brak, ale o kręgosłup moralny. Widzisz, fakt, iż jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką oraz pewne inne uczucia, które żywię wobec ciebie, sprawiają, że staję się bardzo samolubny. Ja nie miałbym problemu z poświęceniem kogoś lub czegoś, by chronić to co dla mnie najważniejsze. Zrównałbym z ziemią cały świat, jeśli to oznaczałoby, że byłabyś bezpieczna.

Nigdy wcześniej nie był taki bezpośredni, zwłaszcza jeśli w grę wchodziły uczucia, więc zupełnie nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć ani jak się zachować. Moje wnętrzności zacisnęły się w supeł, zaraz potem rozpłynęły się w mokrą kałużę pełną zachwytu, a na koniec ewoluowały w miliard kolorowych, latających insektów. Dosłownie mnie zamurowało. Zdecydowanie mieszał mi w głowie, kreśląc palcem po wierzchu mojej łapki, uspokajające wzory. Wciąż byłam zła i rozczarowana, ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, bądź co bądź, jestem kobietą. W dodatku zakochaną.

\- Dobra - zaczęłam niepewnie, mając kompletny mętlik. - To nie zmienia faktu, że nas sprzedałeś. I nic mi nie powiedziałeś!

\- Owszem, masz rację. I zrobiłbym to ponownie. - Obstawał twardo przy swoim po czym dodał z zaskoczeniem:

\- Nie wiedziałem, że akurat to ci leży na wątrobie - zauważył. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie.

 

\- Nie ufałeś mi, mimo że byliśmy partnerami. Ba! Przyjaciółmi. 

\- Nie powiedziałem ci nic, ponieważ cały czas byłaś na celowniku. Twój i mój telefon, komputer w biurze... na podsłuchu. Nawet twój kochany braciszek o wszystkim im donosił. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na choćby najmniejszy błąd, a gdybyś wiedziała... twoje reakcje nie byłyby naturalne. Niepotrzebnie byś utrudniła mi... - zawiesił głos.

\- ...postrzelenie mnie? - dopowiedziałam, na co westchnął potwierdzająco. - A jakbyś trafił? Zginęłabym na miejscu.

Zaniepokoiłam się, uświadamiając sobie z pełną mocą powagę sytuacji. To była na tyle mała odległość, że nie miałabym najmniejszych szans na przeżycie. Nick zachichotał, a ja zaczęłam wątpić w jego zdrowie psychiczne. No naprawdę dziękuję. Dobrze wiedzieć, że moje życie jest dla niego takie cenne. Tak, to zdecydowanie miało sarkastyczny wydźwięk.

\- Przecież trafiłem. Dokładnie w cel, chociaż oni uznali, że spudłowałem. Chcieli, żebym udowodnił, że jestem po ich stronie. Gdybym nie strzelił ja, zrobiłby to ktoś inny i oboje stracilibyśmy życie.

\- Ale na treningach... - zaprotestowałam, mając w pamięci, że Nick nigdy nie był wybitnym strzelcem.

\- Och, Karociu, pierwsza zasada ulicy: nigdy nie odsłaniaj wszystkich kart. Zawsze lepiej mieć jakiegoś asa w rękawie.

Jego opowieść miała jakiś pokręcony sens i była całkiem logiczna, ale z wieloma rzeczami wciąż się nie zgadzałam. I nawet znając powody, dla których wykluczył mnie z tej sprawy, byłam obrażona. Gdyby wtedy o wszystkim mi powiedział to z pewnością dostosowałabym się do sytuacji. Chciałam go potępić za rzeczy, które zrobił, lecz wciąż miałam w pamięci do czego byłam zdolna, żeby ocalić brata. A nawet nie chodziło o jego życie.

Prawdopodobnie mój kręgosłup moralny nie był choćby w połowie tak porządny jak dotąd sądziłam. Lubiłam myśleć, że jestem ponad to, jednak Fru Fru miała rację. Czasem okoliczności zmuszają nas do zbyt trudnych wyborów i przychodzi nam żyć z konsekwencjami własnych decyzji.

\- To dlaczego siedzisz teraz tutaj ze mną zamiast knuć i spiskować razem z nimi, co? - Najwidoczniej wcale nie był zbyt dobrym agentem specjalnym i go przejrzeli na wylot.

\- Wystąpiły... małe komplikacje. - Nick wyraźnie się zmieszał. - Plan zakładał poznanie ich lokalizacji, a potem szybką i dokładną eksterminacje. Za dużo czasu jednak przebywałem z tobą, bo sumienie mnie tknęło i zadzwoniłem do Bogo. Przyłapali mnie na gorącym uczynku.

\- Czekaj! Usiłujesz mi powiedzieć, że w ostatnich tygodniach planowałeś radykalne rozwiązanie tej sytuacji?  
Odsunęłam się nieco, nagle czując się wyjątkowo niekomfortowo. Najbliższa mi osoba planowała morderstwo. I to masowe! Czyżbym jednak kompletnie nic o Nicku nie wiedziała? Istniało takie prawdopodobieństwo, w końcu podzielił się ze mną tylko nielicznymi epizodami ze swojego życia. W przeciwieństwie do mnie był mistrzem zbaczania z tematu i lania wody.

\- W tym wypadku to jedyne skuteczne rozwiązanie. Nie znasz tych zwierząt, oni nigdy nie odpuszczają.

\- Zamknięci w więzieniu nikomu nie zaszkodzą - sprzeciwiłam się od razu, ale miał już gotową odpowiedź.

\- Nie będą tam siedzieć całe życie, a poza tym wielu z nich jest bardzo wpływowymi osobistościami. Wyjdą na wolność zanim zdążysz choćby zaprotestować. I zapewniam cię, że następnym razem będą znacznie ostrożniejsi, nie dadzą się złapać.

\- A-ale... tak nie można... - zająknęłam się, nie wiedząc jak mu to wytłumaczyć. To nie tak, że każdy może wyjść na ulicę i zabijać wszystkich, którzy mu nie pasują. Nasz świat tak nie działa. Wielka Marchewko, ŻADEN świat tak nie działa. Takie bezprawie nigdy nie jest dobre dla społeczeństwa. Wytłuklibyśmy się nawzajem znacznie szybciej niż zrobiłaby to selekcja naturalna.

\- Widzisz? Właśnie dlatego też nic ci nie powiedziałem.

\- Sam nie jesteś pewny własnych słów i nie do końca popierasz decyzje skoro postanowiłeś jednak wydać ich Bogo - zauważyłam po szybkiej analizie. W mojej naturze nie leżało łatwe poddawanie się.

\- Nie muszę być nimi zachwycony, żeby wiedzieć, iż są najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla wszystkich. Zostawmy ten temat, nie chcę się z tobą teraz sprzeczać. Zwłaszcza, że muszę pomyśleć jak cię z tego wyciągnąć.

\- Jaki jest ich plan? I czego oni ode mnie chcą? - Nadal byłam niedoinformowana, chciałam przynajmniej wiedzieć na co muszę się przygotować.

\- Władzy, poprawy jakości życia, zemsty... każdy z nich kieruje się innymi pobudkami. Łączy ich wspólny cel, zdominowanie ssaków spokojnego żeru. A z ciebie chcą uczynić mediatora, wykorzystać do poprawy ich wizerunku. Jesteś bohaterką, mieszkańcy zrobią to co powiesz, że jest słuszne. Nigdy nie lekceważ potęgi mediów.

\- Muszą być głupcami skoro sądzą, że w czymkolwiek im pomogę - zbulwersowałam się.

\- Jeśli nie uda im się zaszantażować ciebie moją skromną osobą to mają do dyspozycji całą twoją liczną rodzinę. Będą nas torturować dopóki się nie złamiesz.

Serce zamarło mi w piersi. Próbowałam sobie to wyobrazić, a mój umysł ochoczo podsuwał coraz bardziej koszmarne obrazy. Żołądek podszedł mi do gardła. Potrząsnęłam głową, żeby odrzucić od siebie ponure myśli.

\- Musimy się stąd wydostać - oświadczyłam nagle, podrywając się na równe nogi. Niemal natychmiast pociągnął mnie za łapę w dół.

\- Nie tak prędko. Sprawdziłem już wszystko, nie wydostaniesz się stąd, jeśli ci ktoś z zewnątrz nie otworzy. Chyba, że masz w kieszeni laser. Albo nie wiem... nadajnik. W innym wypadku proponuję się zdrzemnąć. Głowa mi pęka i nie ma na moim ciele miejsca, które by nie było obolałe.

Oklapłam zniechęcona zanim mała, migająca lampka zabłysła nagle w moim mózgu. Trzasnęłam Nicka w ramię, na co jęknął głośno.  
\- Wiem, że mogłem sobie zasłużyć, ale... za co to konkretnie było? - zapytał z żalem.

\- Zapal światło! - Ponagliłam go, potrząsając nim gwałtownie. Wykonał moją "prośbę", tylko trochę marudząc pod nosem. Gorączkowo przeszukiwałam wewnętrzne kieszenie, modląc się, by nie zabrali mojej marchewki. Chyba jednak uznali ją za nieszkodliwą zabawkę. Zwycięsko podniosłam cenną rzecz w górę, napotykając zaciekawione spojrzenie partnera.

\- Tak się składa, że mam coś co może cię zainteresować. - Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, aż rozbolały mnie policzki. Odbezpieczyłam zieloną końcówkę, a zawartość zamocowana na sprężynie, wystrzeliła na podłogę.

\- Chyba się pośpieszyłam z tą moją radością - skomentowałam. - A tata zawsze powtarzał: nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca.


	22. Rozdział wielkiej eksplozji

Byłam przerażona i dogłębnie nieszczęśliwa, moje wszelkie nadzieje legły w gruzach. Uniosłam wzrok napotkawszy zawadiacki uśmiech Nicka oraz jego roześmiane oczy. Zmrużyłam powieki, zupełnie nic nie rozumiejąc.

\- Co cię tak bawi, cwaniaczku? - zapytałam zgryźliwie. - Jakbyś nie zauważył to nasza ostatnia deska ratunku dosłownie rozpadła mi się w rękach!

\- Och, Judy, to MÓJ prototyp - powiedział, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. - Doskonale wiem jak złożyć go z powrotem. To bardzo proste.

Przyglądałam mu się jak zebrał poszczególne części i usiadł na podłodze. Wystawił rękę, a ja podałam mu moją marchewkę, klękając obok. Nie pisnęłam ani słowem o zawrotach głowy, które skutecznie mnie prześladowały. Majstrował chwilę przy długopisie, a jego ręce poruszały się niezwykle szybko, z doskonałą wręcz precyzją. Mogłam jedynie podziwiać w milczeniu jego zręczność.

\- Gotowe - oświadczył, spoglądając na mnie z szerokim uśmiechem. - Chcesz czynić honory?  
Założyłam ręce na piersi, żeby czasem nie wcisnął mi sprzętu do łapki.

\- O nie, jeszcze naprawdę go zepsuję i tyle z tego będzie.

Zaśmiał się cicho, naciskając przycisk. Kompletnie nic się nie wydarzyło. Nie wiem czego się spodziewałam, ale... to było dziwnie niepewne. Mogli dodać chociaż jakiś sygnał dźwiękowy czy coś podobnego.

\- I co? To wszystko? - Wyraziłam swoje powątpiewanie. Wzruszył ramionami, oddając długopis w moje łapki. Podejrzliwie przyglądałam się przedmiotowi przez chwilę, próbując ocenić jego faktyczną przydatność, ale bez większych sukcesów. W końcu schowałam go znowu do kieszeni.

\- Są tylko dwa wyjścia: zadziała albo nie zadziała. Nie zamartwiaj się na zapas.

Zmarszczyłam brwi, kiedy ponownie zgasił światło i zalała nas ciemność.  
\- Musimy czekać. Nie za bardzo mamy jakieś inne opcje. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam zamiar poświęcić ten czas na sen. Jestem wykończony.

Osunęłam się po ścianie z rezygnacją. Nick miał całkowitą rację, Fennick potrzebował czasu, żeby do nas dotrzeć. Jeśli w ogóle otrzymał sygnał oczywiście. Mimo wszystko nie powinniśmy marnować czasu na czekanie bezczynnie.

Chwila snu, którą złapałam podczas przejażdżki w bagażniku okazała się niewystarczająca po tygodniach niedosypiania. Czułam piasek pod powiekami oraz potworne zmęczenie. Położyłam się obok Nicka tak blisko jak tylko się dało bez dotykania go. Zdążyłam już zmarznąć i miałam nadzieję, że ciepło, które z jakiegoś powodu powróciło do jego ciała, trochę pomoże. Ziemia była twarda i ciągnęło od niej koszmarnie, co tylko utrudniało mi zasypianie. Tępy ból głowy też nic mi tego nie ułatwiał.

\- Właściwie to nie wyjawiłeś mi szczegółów swojego morderczego planu - wyszeptałam w ciemność, licząc, że Bajer nie zdążył jeszcze zasnąć.

\- To nic skomplikowanego - odpowiedział po chwili ciszy. - Podłożyłem bombę pod ich laboratorium. No może więcej niż jedną, tak dla pewności.

\- A gdzie oni je w ogóle ukryli? - Zainteresowałam się, unosząc się na łokciu. Moja twarz była zwrócona w jego kierunku, choć w ciemności nie mógł tego widzieć.

\- Niedaleko stąd. Pod starym magazynem była ogromna, niezagospodarowana piwnica.

Przeklęłam pod nosem. Byłam tam! Od razu wiedziałam, że to miejsce jest podejrzane. Od początku mi śmierdziało. Pogratulowałam sobie niezawodnego instynktu. Jeśli sama się nie pochwalę to nikt tego nie zrobi. A już na pewno nie równie odpowiednio.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. - Ponownie wyraziłam swoje wcześniejsze stanowisko.

\- Słuchaj, nie jestem z tego dumny, wiesz? To raczej... zła rzecz i prawdopodobnie będę się za to smażył w piekle, ale zdania nie zmienię. Nie mogę.

\- Dlaczego? - Chciałam, żeby mi to wytłumaczył. Chciałam po prostu całkowicie zrozumieć. Nie do końca bowiem pojmowałam motywy, które nim kierowały. Kolejny raz w życiu byłam gotowa zboczyć z wyznaczonej ścieżki. Już kryłam mordercę. Mojego własnego brata, który zabił, żeby mnie ochronić. Gdyby nie on to możliwe, że zginęłabym w piwnicy sklepu spożywczego. Niezbyt chwalebna śmierć. Osobiście wolałabym dożyć późnej starości, zasnąć we własnym, znajomym łóżku i się zwyczajnie nie obudzić. Piękna, spokojna śmierć. Samo życie miało być jej przeciwieństwem; gwałtowne, szybkie i niebezpieczne. Chciałam doświadczyć wielu rzeczy, łapać szczęście garściami. Nick chciał pozbawić takiej możliwości wiele zwierząt. Z drugiej strony pragnął tylko chronić tych, których kochał. A jednak znał osoby, które chciał skrzywdzić. Czemu? Czy w ramach zemsty za jakieś przedawnione zaszłości?

\- Skrzywdziłem cię, więc możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale... gdybym miał inne wyjście to nigdy bym do tego nie dopuścił. Wolałem cię żywą, nawet jeśli za karę miałabyś nienawidzić mnie do końca życia.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię - powiedziałam cicho, uświadamiając sobie z zaskoczeniem, że to prawda. Nie potrafiłam się nawet nadal na niego gniewać, a o gorszych uczuciach nawet nie wspominając.

\- A powinnaś - oświadczył gorzko. - Zraniłem cię na wiele sposobów i nigdy nie będę w stanie ci tego wynagrodzić, choć będę się starał z całych sił.

Wymacałam na podłodze obok jego łapę i uchwyciłam ją, łagodnie ściskając. Nie potrafiłam znaleźć odpowiednich słów, żeby to skomentować, więc pozwoliłam mu kontynuować:

\- Dzisiaj o dwudziestej drugiej zbiorą się wszyscy, którzy są zamieszani w tą sprawę. Będą świętować, ponieważ udoskonalili swoją broń. Efekty naboju wypełnionego zmodyfikowanym wyciągiem  
Ze skowyjców staną się nieodwracalne. Z tej okazji zjawią się tutaj nawet ci, którzy wspomagali badania finansowo lub korespondencyjnie udzielali konsultacji. Wszystkie niebezpieczne, nie znające umiaru i nie mające sumienia szumowiny bez skrupułów zbiorą się w jednym miejscu.

\- Dlaczego nie możemy zawiadomić Bogo? Niech zbierze ekipę i uderzymy zanim się zorientują. - Nie ufałam szefowi i było mi z tego powodu trochę głupio. Nick jednak wiedział kto należy do szajki zbirów, a i tak chciał donieść komendantowi o wszystkim, co automatycznie oczyszczało jego wizerunek w moich oczach.

\- Po pierwsze, podejrzewam, że już jest dość późno. Zanim Fen nas znajdzie też chwilę potrwa. Bogo nie zdąży zebrać odpowiedniej ilości wsparcia.

\- A jeśli...

\- A jeśli nawet jakimś cudem, by mu się to udało przed końcem zebrania to wyobraź sobie kolegów z pracy, którzy staną naprzeciwko uzbrojonej po zęby bandzie degeneratów, którzy w większości nie mają nic do stracenia albo mają na tyle potężne plecy, że wyjdą ze wszystkiego obronną ręką. I tacy jak oni mają dodatkowo nieodwracalną w skutkach substancję. Wystarczy, że kilku naszych oberwie specjalną kulką, a sami wytłuką się nawzajem, oszczędzając przeciwnikom zbędnej fatygi.

Zaczerpnął powietrza po swoim długim, nieprzerwanym monologu.  
Nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób. W ogóle nie brałam pod uwagę takiego scenariusza, więc teraz to dopiero miałam mętlik w głowie. Niech to licho porwie, lisy i ich trafne argumenty. Wewnątrz mnie szalała wielka, porywista burza. Poczucie moralności gryzło się zawzięcie z pragnieniem zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa swoim najbliższym i reszcie mieszkańców. Złapałam się na tym, że poważnie rozważałam taką opcję. To nie było w moim stylu, a to mnie przeraziło. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie jak bardzo się zmieniłam w ostatnim czasie, jak poważny wpływ miały na mnie różne wydarzenia. Do teraz zupełnie nie zdawałam sobie z tego sprawy. Głowa rozbolała mnie jeszcze bardziej od nadmiaru wrażeń. Potrzebowałam choćby krótkiej przerwy.

Przewróciłam się z pleców na zdrowy bok, próbując dostrzec w ciemności choćby zarys lisiej twarzy, ale bezskutecznie. Ranne ramię spuchło znacznie i teraz ciążyło mi niemiłosiernie, lepiąc się do boku. Pozwoliłam sobie na ciche westchnięcie, a wtedy ciepła ręka, przerzucona nagle przez moją talię, przygarnęła mnie w miękkie objęcia. Wstrzymałam oddech na kilka sekund zanim wyszeptałam z wahaniem:  
\- Nick, co ty robisz?

\- Śpij, Karociu. Zasłużyłaś na odpoczynek - wymruczał sennie.  
Ta krótka scena przywołała wspomnienia. Było zupełnie tak jakbym ponownie przeżywała tamtą sytuację, podobną do tej, a równocześnie całkiem inną. To właśnie była kwintesencja mojego Nicka. I takim zawsze go widziałam, nawet kiedy negatywne emocje przesłaniały mi całokształt. Jego twarz znów była tak blisko, wystarczyłoby przesunąć głowę dosłownie parę milimetrów, a mogłabym go pocałować. Złapałam się na tej nieświadomej myśli, natychmiast wypierając ją z umysłu. Odpływałam powoli, kiedy obce usta musnęły delikatnie moje własne. Zasnęłam, śniąc o ciepłych promieniach słonecznych, przyjemnym dotyku piasku pod stopami, zapachu morza i pewnych roześmianych, zielonych oczach.

***

\- Halo! Śpiąca królewno, wstajemy. - Ktoś potrząsnął mną lekko, wyrywając ze snu. Ostry, nieprzyjemny ból nadal mi dokuczał. Cud, że w ogóle udało mi się zdrzemnąć. Uchyliłam jedną powiekę, akurat żeby zobaczyć Fennicka, który właśnie beznamiętnie kopnął Nicka w piszczel. - Królewiczu! Jaśnie pana też się to tyczy.

Odkleiwszy się od podłogi, usiadłam tak szybko jak tylko pozwoliło mi zesztywniałe ciało.  
Chyba jeszcze nigdy tak się nie cieszyłam na czyjś widok, miałam ogromną ochotę wyściskać naszego bohatera. Mały, pustynny lisek napotkał moje spojrzenie, kiedy wychrypiałam ucieszone:  
\- Fen!

Puścił mi oczko zanim dopowiedział:  
\- To ja tu zgrywam bohatera i przybywam na ratunek, a wy drzemki sobie urządzacie? Ładnie to tak?! - Stłumiłam jęk. Był widocznie zachwycony przyłapaniem nas na gorącym uczynku, bo szybko dodał: - W pierwszej chwili myślałem, że cię zeżarł, ale zaraz zauważyłem, że wy zwyczajnie stopiliście się w jedno i dlatego cię nie zauważyłem.

Zarechotał złośliwie, na co spłonęłam w ogniu zażenowania. Nick, który również zdążył się już ocknąć, pocierał oczy, by zaraz popatrzyć na przyjaciela złowrogo.

\- Daj spokój, stary. Po prostu odpuść. Jestem zmęczony, obolały i nie ręczę za siebie. Która godzina? - Gładko zmienił ton głosu oraz temat. Fen chyba rzeczywiście dał spokój, przynajmniej chwilowo, choć jego spojrzenie mówiło wyraźnie: jeszcze do tego wrócimy, to odpowiedział na pytanie.  
\- Dochodzi dwudziesta pierwsza.

Nick szybko przekalkulował coś w myślach po czym wstał z gracją, której od razu mu pozazdrościłam. Sama ledwie podniosłam się do pozycji stojącej.  
\- Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Idziemy - oznajmił, pokazując mi gestem, żebym poszła zaraz za nim.

\- Właściwie jak się tu dostałeś i jak mamy zamiar wydostać się stąd bez szwanku? - zapytałam naszego wybawiciela. Wyglądało na to, że byłam jedyną racjonalną osobą w tym wariackim gronie. Oni nieuzbrojeni, bez planu chcieli wyleźć prosto w łapy zbirów.

\- Normalnie. Jakaś, wyglądająca na wystraszoną, laska mnie wpuściła. Wskazała mi drogę, a potem udawała że nie istnieję. Dziwne zachowanie w sumie - odpowiedział Fennick, wzruszając ramionami.

\- To Emily. - Wtrącił się Nick, nie odwracając w ogóle za nami. - Jej mąż Bruno też jest zamieszany i prawdopodobnie przebywa właśnie na zebraniu. Facetowi kompletnie odbiło na przestrzeni lat, kiedyś był całkiem w porządku. Przemiła kobieta. Chciałaby od niego odejść, ale straszy ją, że skrzywdzi ich syna.

Zaniemówiłam z wrażenia. Co za drań! A ja mu współczułam, bo wyglądał na zagubionego! Jak mogłam się tak pomylić? Chyba zaczęłam tracić swój instynkt. Byliśmy już u szczytu schodów, kiedy odkryłam swoje odmienne samopoczucie. Dziwnie się czułam, strasznie słabo i trochę kręciło mi się w głowie z wysiłku. Przed oczami migotały mi czarne plamki, ale odegnałam je szybkim, kilkukrotnym mruganiem. Stanęłam w niewielkim przedpokoju, podczas gdy coś ciepłego i mokrego spływało mi mozolnie wzdłuż ręki, ściekało po palcach, po czym miarowo skapywało na ziemię.

\- Nick! - Zaalarmowany głos Fennicka dobiegał do mnie mgliście i nie wyraźnie. - Mamy problem.

Odwrócił się natychmiast z czujnym spojrzeniem wycelowanym we mnie. Nogi się pode mną ugięły, ale złapał mnie w samą porę, by nie pozwolić mi upaść.

\- Cholera, Judy! Patrz na mnie! - Brzmiał na zdenerwowanego, co z jakiegoś powodu niezmiernie mnie rozbawiło. Uśmieszek mimowolnie wpłynął na moją twarz. Odwrócił głowę w inną stronę zanim wrzasnął: - EMILY!

\- Co się głupio szczerzysz? - zapytał bezczelnie fenek, zanim zaniepokojony zwrócił się do mojego partnera ze słowami: - Rana musiała być bardziej poważna niż myślałem. Albo ona ma zaburzoną krzepliwość krwi. Być może obie te rzeczy naraz. W każdym razie straciła dużo krwi.

Poznana wcześniej wilczyca zasłoniła usta łapką, w chwili gdy tylko mnie ujrzała. Musiałam przedstawiać sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, a to nieszczególnie mnie pocieszało.  
\- Zanieś ją do salonu - powiedziała ostro do Nicka - i unieś jej rękę nad głowę.  
Zaprowadziła nas we wskazane miejsce, po czym zniknęła w drugich drzwiach. Chciałam zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że przecież mogę iść sama, ale ciężko mi się nawet oddychało. Z wyglądu pomieszczenia, na wyrost zwanego salonem, nie zapamiętałam zbyt wiele. Jasny kolor ścian i zwyczajne, trochę staromodne meble, zlewały mi się przed oczyma w wielką szarą plamę. Było mi przeraźliwie zimno i mokro.

\- Judy... Hopsiu... patrz na mnie. Zaraz zadzwonimy po pogotowie. Wszystko będzie dobrze - mówił do mnie powoli i wyraźnie, jakbym była przygłuchawa albo niepełnosprytna. Przyglądałam mu się bez słowa, a wszystko czego się dziś od niego dowiedziałam, napływało do mnie falami. Niebezpieczni. Zagrożenie. Nie odpuszczą. Pojedyncze słowa obijały się o tył mojej czaszki z siłą młota pneumatycznego. Czułam się tak jakbym jedną nogą stała już w grobie, ale wciąż spoczywała na mnie odpowiedzialność. Skoro i tak odchodziłam z tego nędznego padołu, mogłam przyjąć na siebie ten cios, byłam w stanie odpokutować za krew na moich rękach.

\- Bajer, przylegałeś do niej prawie całą powierzchnią ciała! Jak mogłeś nie czuć, że jej ubranie jest przesiąknięte krwią?! - Głos Fennicka dobiegał z oddali.

\- Nie czułem, dobra?! Sprali mnie na kwaśne jabłko i chwilowo praktycznie nie mam czucia...

Trzeci głos było mi ciężko zidentyfikować, choć należał do kobiety i gdzieś go już słyszałam.  
\- Znalazłam telefon!

Złapałam Nicka za ramię, sama się dziwiąc, że znalazłam w sobie tyle siły, by to zrobić.  
\- Idź. - Skinęłam słabo głową.

\- Nie zostawię cię - zaprotestował natychmiast. W jego oczach błyszczały łzy, a twarz ściągnęła się ze strachu.

\- Zrób to - powiedziałam z naciskiem, utrzymując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Doskonale wiedział co mam na myśli, nadal rozumieliśmy się bez słów. To było takie proste. Gdzieś w te słyszałam jak wilczyca rozmawia z pogotowiem przez telefon, a ze słów Fennicka wyłapałam tylko "komendancie Bogo", więc resztę musiałam sobie dopowiedzieć. Zegar tykał, czasu było coraz mniej. - Idź! Teraz albo nigdy.

Popatrzył na mnie z uczuciem tak rozpaczliwym, że prawie sama się popłakałam. Kiwnęłam mu głową, wypuszczając z uścisku dobrowolnie, nawet jeśli mógł się z niego wyrwać w każdej chwili. Przelotnie musnął moje wargi tak jak zrobił wcześniej tego samego wieczoru. Tym razem krótki, ulotny pocałunek smakował obietnicą.  
Nie wiedziałam ostatecznie czy postępuję słusznie. Nie wiedziałam czy to miało jakikolwiek sens. Nie wiedziałam czy grupa zwierząt była mniej czy bardziej ważna od reszty społeczeństwa. W tej chwili nie wiedziałam już nic.

Ból powoli odpływał, a wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej obojętne. Nareszcie czułam ulgę. Jeśli tak wygląda śmierć to chętnie ją przywitam.


	23. EPILOG

_"Na tamten świat nikt się nie spóźnia. Niektórzy są nawet przed czasem."_ **\- Marian Karczmarczyk.**

***

Moją głowę zaprzątały nieproszone, ponure myśli. Byłem rozproszony, a to nie wróżyło najlepiej powodzeniu misji. Biegłem polem w kierunku magazynu, obierając w ten sposób najkrótszą drogę. Na czworakach niczym dzikie zwierzę potrafiłem stać się niemalże niewidzialny wśród cieni, nawet przy pełnej prędkości. Tą umiejętność zdobyłem jeszcze za dzieciaka, kiedy uczyłem się kraść. Podziękowałem w duchu za lokalizację tego ich magazynu. Gdyby znajdował się on w choćby odrobinę lepszej okolicy to nie miałbym tak łatwo. W dzielnicy takiej jak ta, działy się różne rzeczy. A główny zarząd czasami zapominał, że tutaj również ktoś mieszka i omijał ten teren przy utrzymywaniu odpowiedniej, dla tej części Zwierzogrodu, temperatury.

Ubranie kleiło mi się do futra. Krew Judy pokrywająca mój bok, szybko wymieszała się z błotnistą mazią z rozmokniętej ziemi, tworząc swędzącą skorupę. Zupełnie bym się nie przejął, gdyby ktoś mnie zobaczył w takiej pozycji, w takim stanie. Od lat nie czułem się upokorzony, ponieważ doświadczyłem znacznie gorszych rzeczy i potrafiłem dostosować się do każdej sytuacji, do najróżniejszych warunków. Nie wiedziałem już co znaczy wstyd, przekroczyłem granice dawno temu. Przystanąłem na moment, rozglądając się czujnie. Na szczęście fotograficzna pamięć nie raz uratowała mi skórę i tak było też tym razem. Czas uciekał nieubłaganie, a Bogo z ekipą mógł się pojawić w dosłownie każdej chwili. Dotarłem na miejsce, rozglądając się wokół ostrożnie, z najwyższą uwagą. Wygrzebałem spod gruzu rozrzuconego wokół magazynu mały detonator. Zostawiłem go tutaj, żeby nie zgubić, nikt inny nie ruszał choćby palcem odpadów budowlanych, stwarzając pozory opuszczonego miejsca. Kto by przypuszczał, że pod tym zdezelowanym, starym budynkiem znajdują się podziemia i to tętniące życiem, wypełnione specjalistycznymi sprzętami zakupionymi w większości na czarnym rynku.

Kusiło mnie, by odbezpieczyć przycisk, ale miałem świadomość, że raczej bym tego nie przeżył. Materiały wybuchowe, które tu umieściłem przekraczały wszelkie normy. Wycofałem się powoli, żeby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi ewentualnych osobników, którzy chcąc zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, mogli wyjść na zewnątrz. Cenne minuty uciekały, kiedy oddalałem się na bezpieczną odległość. Wreszcie niecierpliwie skryłem się w cieniu drzewa oddalonego dość sporo od magazynu i nie zwlekając dłużej, odpaliłem ładunek.

Siła wybuchu zatrzęsła okolicą, a ja uderzyłem plecami w drzewo, zaparło mi dech. Chyba nieco przesadziłem z ilością materiału - stwierdziłem, rozcierając bolące plecy. Chociaż mógł to być połączony efekt zainicjowanego przeze mnie wybuchu oraz licznych substancji łatwopalnych, składowanych w ich kryjówce. Budynek zapadł się i zniknął w ciągu paru sekund, zrównany z ziemią, posypawszy się w szczątkach na ruiny, które jeszcze chwilę temu były dobrze prosperującym laboratorium. Rozrzucone wokół fragmenty ścian, szkła i betonu wzniosły w powietrze tumany kurzu. Spod spodu buchnęły płomienie, pożerając wszystko co były w stanie.

Spoglądałem na pobojowisko z mieszaniną satysfakcji i tryumfu, choć miałem pełną świadomość zwierząt, które tam właśnie zginęły. Byłem katem, wykonującym egzekucję, a jedyne co czułem to obojętność, choć opuściła mnie również znaczna część napięcia. Stałem nieruchomo obok drzewa, stapiając się z jego cieniem. Obserwowałem przybyłych policjantów, moich kolegów po fachu, którzy kręcili się wokół niepewnie. Straż pożarną, która dotarła niedługo później, by zalać dogasające już makabryczne ognisko.

Powinienem pójść do Judy, ale nie potrzebowała mnie teraz. Wierzyłem, że otrzyma najlepszą opiekę i pomoc medyczną. Już Bogo o to zadba. Nie chciałem robić sobie jeszcze większych problemów, a instynktownie mogłem utrudniać lekarzom pracę. Nie wiem czy zdobyłbym się na to, by choćby odstąpić ją na krok. Nie po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Zniknąłem w ciemności, niezauważony przez nikogo. Potrzebowałem zmyć z siebie cały syf minionych dni i pobyć przez chwilę sam ze sobą. Droga do mieszkania zajęła mi dużo czasu. Nie miałem własnego samochodu, bo do tej pory jakoś nie był mi szczególnie potrzebny, ale teraz psioczyłem pod nosem na jego brak. Zatrzymałem jakąś taksówkę, kiedy tylko przedostałem się do cywilizowanej części miasta. Kierowca opuścił szybę, mierząc mnie wzrokiem pełnym pogardy. Domyśliłem się, że mój obecny wygląd go nie zachwycił. Skrzywiona mina na jego okrągłej jak księżyc w pełnie gębie, mówiła wszystko. Wyglądał mi na takiego co to uprzedzeniami karmi się na śniadanie.

\- Potrzebuję się dostać do centrum - powiedziałem, nie zniechęcając się.

\- Masz pieniądze? - zapytał chamsko. - Bo wyglądasz mi na włóczęgę.

\- Jestem policjantem - poinformowałem go chłodno, na co zaśmiał się wrednie.

\- Jasne, a ja primą baleriną. - Zarechotał. Miałem ochotę złapać go i zmyć mu z twarzy głupi uśmieszek. Posłałem mu nieprzychylne spojrzenie. - No to masz pieniądze czy nie?

\- Nie przy sobie - przyznałem, ociągając się. Dranie zabrali mi wszystko, dobrze, że trzymałem zapasowy klucz pod wycieraczką, bo nawet do domu bym się nie dostał. - Zapłacę ci na miejscu.

\- Taa, już ja znam te wasze lisie zagrywki - powiedział opryskliwie. - Czeka cię spacerek, "policjanciku". Nie ma pieniędzy to nie ma podwózki.

Zasunął okno i odjechał, ochlapując mnie śniegową pluchą. Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści, tłumiąc złość. Nienawidziłem takich nieżyczliwych palantów. Nie miałem innego wyjścia jak pieszo dowlec się do domu.

***

Wziąłem prysznic, stojąc w strumieniu wody dopóki ta nie wystygła, a moja sierść nie stanęła dęba. Przemarznięty do kości, z gorącym uczuciem niepokoju w zwiniętym w kłębek żołądku, wyszedłem z kabiny. Wyjąłem z szafy puchaty, szary ręcznik z dużym wizerunkiem marchewki na środku, uśmiechającej się do mnie szyderczo, który Judy kiedyś przytargała ze sobą. Mechanicznie wycierałem swoje futro aż było wystarczająco suche, żeby mi w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzało. Widziałem z okna, że wschodzące słońce zalało miasto ciepłymi promieniami. Byłem niechętny jakimkolwiek rozmowom, tłumaczeniom i ogólnie całemu światu, czekającemu na mnie za drzwiami. Odrętwiały, wyprany z wszelkich uczuć, zrobiłem sobie śniadanie z czerstwego chleba i jakiegoś beznadziejnego sera. Jakoś nie miałem ostatnio głowy do zakupów. Siedziałem przy stole, gapiąc się przed siebie bezmyślnie i odruchowo żując niesmaczną kanapkę. Odsunąłem od siebie talerz z resztkami, postanawiając się trochę zdrzemnąć. Dopadło mnie zmęczenie. Byłem wykończony. Wieczorem miałem zamiar odwiedzić Judy, żeby sprawdzić jak się czuła. Liczyłem, że szybko dojdzie do siebie i będziemy mogli porozmawiać o tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło.

W moim koszmarze powróciłem do momentu, w którym ją postrzeliłem, ale byliśmy tam sami. Ona i ja wśród starych, pokrzywionych drzew, nachylających się nad nami niczym zmarszczone, złowrogie, tyczkowate stwory. Niemal czułem na plecach ich palący, wrogi wzrok. Widziałem twarz Judy wykrzywioną z nagłego bólu i przestraszone, pełne żalu oczy. Spoglądała na mnie z wyrzutem, nawet nie dotykając ramienia, które zalewało się krwią z nienaturalną prędkością.

\- Nienawidzę cię! - wykrzyknęła, ale jej głos brzmiał dziwnie pusto.

\- Nie, Judy, zrozum proszę... - mamrotałem, próbując się do niej zdziwić. Chciałem jej powiedzieć, że jest ranna, że musi zatamować krwawienie, ale nie mogłem wydusić z siebie odpowiednich słów. Stała naprzeciw mnie ze wszystkimi negatywnymi emocjami jakimi mnie darzyła wymalowanymi na twarzy. - Zdrajca, tchórz, oszust, morderca... - wymieniała monotonnym tonem, a ja jedyne co mogłem zrobić to zatykać desperacko uszy, ale choć nie mówiła głośno i tak słyszałem każde słowo. Zamknąłem oczy, ale i tak nadal ją widziałem, jakby ten obraz wyrył się pod moimi powiekami. Krzyczałem, patrząc jak jej twarz zaczyna przypominać karykaturalną maskę, a oczy stają się ślepe. Cała we krwi upadła na trawę z cichym, nieprzyjemnym pluskiem.

\- Umarłam przez Ciebie, chociaż właśnie dla Ciebie tak pragnęłam żyć* - wyszeptała martwa Judy obcym, pustym głosem.

Obudziłem się z krzykiem zamarłym na ustach, spadając z łóżka. Plecy miałem mokre od potu, a serce tłukło mi się w piersi niczym dzwon, a niepokój ściskał mnie za gardło. Pukanie w drzwi wejściowe sprawiło, że prawie wyskoczyłem ze skóry. Nie miałem ochoty na odwiedziny, ale zerknąłem w wizjer. Fennick? Co on tutaj robi? Widziałem tylko czubki jego uszu, ale to wystarczyło, żebym rozpoznał starego druha. Otworzyłem drzwi, przyglądając mu się badawczo.

\- Mogę wejść? - Skinąłem głową niechętnie, przepuszczając go. Przeszedł obok mnie, z dziwnie skrzywioną miną, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Miał zaczerwienione oczy, jakby je czymś zatarł, a w łapach ściskał jakąś wymiętą nieco kopertę. - Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę.

Podniósł wzrok, zaciskając wargi w wąską linię. Wyglądał jakby... jakby miał się rozpłakać! Nigdy wcześniej go takim nie widziałem.

\- Nick... - zaczął, a głos mu drżał. Wstąpiły we mnie najgorsze przeczucia.

\- Czy chodzi o Judy? - zapytałem szybko, wpatrując się w niego ponaglająco. - Co z nią? Coś nie tak?

\- O-ona... ona nie żyje, Nick. Tak mi przykro. - Spojrzał na mnie zaszklonym wzrokiem.  
\- To niemożliwe - wyszeptałem, musząc być w tym momencie blady jak ściana. Wręcz czułem jak z twarzy odpływa mi cała krew. - Nie wierzę ci. Niemożliwe...

\- Ja... nie wiem co mam ci powiedzieć... Wiem, że to dla ciebie cios, ale...

\- Wyjdź - wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
\- Ale Nick... - Próbował dotknąć mojego ramienia, a ja cudem nie rzuciłem nim w ścianę tylko odsunąłem się gwałtownie. Wpadłem w furię.

\- Wynoś się! - wrzeszczałem, tracąc nad sobą panowanie. - Wynoś się z mojego mieszkania!

Posłał mi przygnębione spojrzenie, ale posłusznie wyszedł, kładąc przyniesioną kopertę na małej komodzie obok drzwi.

\- Zadzwoń, jeśli czegoś byś potrzebował - powiedział, zamykając za sobą.

Uderzyłem w ścianę z całej siły, a łapy przeszył mi przenikliwy ból. Miotałem się, a dzikie zwierzę wewnątrz mnie, wyło przeraźliwie. Rozpacz odbierała mi dech, a także zdrowe zmysły. Rzucałem wszystkim, co wpadło mi w ręce, wrzeszcząc, kiedy niekontrolowane łzy spływały po mojej twarzy. Coś we mnie umierało, powoli w cierpieniach, wyrywając ze mnie pozytywne emocje, aż nie zostało absolutnie nic. Nie wiem ile to trwało zanim przestałem rozpadać się na kawałki, zanim stałem się niczym więcej jak pustą skorupą. Zwinąłem się w kłębek na podłodze, wśród bałaganu, na szczątkach mojego dotychczasowego życia. Żałowałem, że ziemia nie rozstąpiła się nagle pode mną, żeby pochłonąć mnie na zawsze, pozwalając się schronić w jej spokojnej, ciemnej nicości. Przeleżałem w tej pozycji jakiś czas, może to były minuty, a może godziny czy dni. Straciłem poczucie czasu. Moje zastane kości oraz zdrętwiałe mięśnie, protestowały przy każdym ruchu, kiedy podnosiłem się do pozycji siedzącej. Czułem się niczym marionetka zawieszona na sznurkach, w rękach niezbyt uzdolnionego lalkarza. Trząsłem się jak w febrze. Koperta, którą zostawił dla mnie Fen, nie była podpisania. Nie mogłem jej otworzyć, bo ręce nie chciały współpracować, drżąc niekontrolowanie.

_Drogi Nicku,_

_Nie wiem jak powinnam zacząć. Sam wiesz, że nie jestem zbyt dobra w dobieraniu odpowiednich słów. Kiedy to czytasz, prawdopodobnie już nie żyję i to strasznie dziwna myśl. Mam mało czasu i nie najlepiej się czuję, więc powiem tylko to co najważniejsze. Nasza znajomość rozpoczęła się dość niefartownie, ale do tej pory wszystko się zmieniło. Szybko stałeś się perfekcyjnym partnerem, z którym tak wspaniale mi się współpracowało, a razem z tym przyszła przyjaźń o jakiej wielu może marzyć. Nie mam pojęcia czy ty też czułeś to w ten sposób, ale dla mnie byłeś najbliższą, najważniejszą osobą w życiu. Ostatnio wiele się wydarzyło, żałuję, że nie potrafiłam być dla ciebie tak jak ty byłeś dla mnie. Byłam kłopotem i nie dawałam ci powodów, by mi zaufać. Gdyby nie moje ograniczenia... to wszystko mogłoby wyglądać inaczej. Nie zostałbyś sam z takim ciężarem na swoich barkach. Bardzo cię za to przepraszam, Nick. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie mam ci za złe niczego co zrobiłeś. To w znacznej części także moja wina. Zabraniam ci czuć się winnym! Żałuję, że mieliśmy dla siebie tak mało czasu i że lepiej go nie wykorzystaliśmy. Jesteś najwspanialszym lisem na świecie, a ta która to dostrzeże będzie największą szczęściarą pod słońce.  
Nie mam prawa o nic cię prosić po tym co się stało, ale... zapomnij o mnie. Żyj tak, jakbym nigdy nie istniała. Jakbyśmy nigdy się nie poznali. Pogódź się wreszcie z mamą, spełniaj marzenia... chociaż raz zrób coś dla samego siebie, a nie dla innych. Żyj!_

_Zawsze będę cię kochać,  
Twoja Judy._


End file.
